END OF THE ETERNITY EVOLUTION: Gaia Saviour
by Andou Masaki
Summary: Sequel for both Resonance of Fate and Road to The Unlimited. The first arc of End Of The Eternity Evolution Trilogy, as it would answer some unanswered questions left by Resonance of Fate and Road to The Unlimited. SI and massive crossover, as well as rebooted version of Sakura Taisen Monogatari.
1. Disclaimer

**END OF THE ETERNITY EVOLUTION**

**~ Gaia Saviour ~**

**By: **Andou Masaki

* * *

**Disclaimer & Author's Forewords:**

Series and characters appeared in this fanfiction owned by their respective authors. I only own my Self-Insert as well as other original characters that would be appearing in this fanfiction as well. It's prohibited to copy the content of this fanfiction partially and/ or fully without author's (my) consent. As an author, I personally would love to welcome any reviews as well as constructive critics. However, I would never welcome any flames regardless to any reason behind them. I hope dear readers would be able to understand and accept this disclaimer while keep on supporting this fanfic like always.

The very concept of "Gaia Saviour" was actually came even before I finished on writing the very first End Of The Eternity saga known as "Resonance of Fate". I however decided to postpone the use of "Gaia Saviour" subtitle, as I wrote the second End Of The Eternity fanfiction labelled as End Of The Eternity Alternative: Road to The Unlimited that was more like another re-interpretation, prequel or even spin-off than proper sequel for Resonance of Fate itself. It was when as soon as I finished "Road to The Unlimited" fanfiction, I decided to look back to the very concept of "Gaia Saviour" I already previously planned to write as a proper sequel for "Resonance of Fate".

I need to admit, there are many things were retconned due to the presence of End Of The Eternity Alternative: Road to The Unlimited, as the way "Gaia Saviour" being written later on might reflect such changes and won't be the same to the initial concept I already drafted back then. However, I would promise my dear readers to remain faithful to the core concept of "Gaia Saviour" that were originally planned and written to accommodate the very continuity that was already being established prior "Road to The Unlimited". Another thing I would like to inform dear readers are one of the main nature of "Gaia Saviour" would also serve as another re-interpretation for several other drafts and fanfictions I wrote in the past and most of them were not even posted in fanfiction dot net.

In the end, even though the existence of "Gaia Saviour" would instantly invalidate "Sakura Taisen Monogatari" fanfiction from its own established canon, I promise dear readers that any changes in which would affect any aforementioned fanfictions above including Sakura Taisen Monogatari will lead into a better outcome than what already previously established. I hope dear readers would still be able to understand and enjoy this fanfiction while in the same time anticipating any changes and plot-twist that would be happening in there.

Thank you very much once again and enjoy!

Regards'

Andou Masaki

* * *

**OP Theme Song**

Wing of Zero (Performed By: KOTOKO)

**ED Theme Song**

Eternalize (Performed By: Miyuki Hashimoto)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

~ Promise, Love and Pledge ~

* * *

"System all green…armaments all green…output performance is twenty-five percents bellow the actual output itself, however…this machine should still be able to work…" a mysterious young man in his eighteen made his remark alone, as he was piloting a sleek new type humanoid fighting machine in metallic green colour. Indulged inside his inner monologue, the mysterious young man every once a while glanced over the sub-monitor status for his unit as the identity of his unit "GSBM-006 Canis" was somehow fixed within his mind. "Why I am doing this again…I couldn't really remember…but yes, I was running away…after all…I weren't suppose to be in that place…and also, that mysterious person…" as the mysterious young man once again muttered alone in order to ease his confusion, the warning signal from his humanoid fighting machine blared before he noticed another four units were pursuing him up close.

"They're here…as I expected…they would never let me get away easily…" as soon as the mysterious young man muttered alone again by himself, he spun his sleek humanoid fighting machine Canis in order to welcome his pursuers. "Neo plasma cutter and rapid plasma assault rifle were functioning well…although I dislike the idea of fighting against these enemies…they leave me with no choices at all…" as soon as the mysterious young man finished his sentence, he could clearly see the incoming enemies that were quickly being identified as three GSBM-006 Canis units similar to his own albeit in standard metallic blue colour of United Nations followed by a single "Unknown" irregular unit.

"Please surrender yourself ensign Ing Egret! Any attempt for retaliation would only make your punishment even more severe!" a female voice could be heard voicing a warning threat at the mysterious young man that was quickly identified as ensign Ing Egret before Ing himself remain silent for a moment and answered at the female voice's threat in open channel communication. "Second lieutenant Arrière Org…I have no intention to surrender myself, moreover since I believe I still have something important that need to be done…" calmly Ing gave his reply, as he began to point his Canis' rapid plasma assault rifle toward Arrière's standard Canis unit.

"There is no use to try to talk with traitorous as well as failed product like him…since I shall destroy his unit before dragging his half-dead body back to our commander…" it was when the mysterious male voice came from the Unknown irregular unit's open communication channel as the said towering unit charged toward Ing's Canis unit before disable it in no time. "Commander…our commander…but we're not suppose to…" before Arrière could argue over the mysterious pilot of the Unknown irregular unit's decision, Ing quickly cut off her sentence in order to gave his answer at the said mysterious pilot of the Unknown irregular unit in front of him. "I would never let you to get what you want!" as soon as Ing finished his sentence, he ejected the cockpit block of his Canis unit but not before activating its self-destruct sequence as well.

"Foolish! You can't get away from me even if…" before the mysterious pilot could finish his sentence, strange phenomenon occurred as a dimensional rift appeared right behind the ejected Canis' cockpit block before swallowing the said cockpit block and its pilot instantly. "What the!" everything was happened instantly, as explosion rocked from Ing's Canis unit. Arrière could never comprehend on what was happening on that fateful night, although the very thing she would always remember clearly was the very inhuman cry of anger and hatred that came from the Unknown irregular unit and its mysterious pilot; Devant Org.

* * *

"_It was just a very small wish…a very small unfulfilled wish…as, no matter how much we regret and cry, the things we have lost on that day would never return…"_

Ave opened his eyes, as he found himself sleeping quite comfortably in his room. Slowly the young Enforcer tilted his head as he found his commander as well as love-interest Hayate Yagami was still sleeping soundly on her chair with her upper half of her body slumped on the small desk in his room. "Uhm…what was happening yesterday…" slowly Ave remembered on how he was having quite bad cold and fever, as Hayate came in the afternoon in order to nurse him back to health. Later on, everyone else came to visit him except of course the trio Unison Devices/ Unity Knights that were having an important night-shift in order to help Mary and Shari to complete another new adjustment for AEC armaments as per-requested by Special Duty Section 6 as well as TSAB's main branch itself.

"Trio Unison Devices…" Ave muttered alone, as he glanced at the small picture frame that was standing on the right side of the small desk in where Hayate was sleeping. "Eins, Rein and Agito…although I never expecting for such miracle to be finally within our reach…I could still remember those tears that came from Hayate-san's eyes after she realized on how the will of the universe itself might decide to give her a second chance to fulfil her very small unfulfilled wish…" the young Enforcer once again muttered alone in his inner monologue as his status as Time Diver was definitely made him realize on how such miracles would never be happening at all under any normal circumstances. He was also remembered on how he saw the nine-years old crying Hayate Yagami in at least two different continuities over her inability to fulfil the said small wish and promise she made on that day.

"Perhaps…it was since that fateful day…I was already falling in love with you…Queen of the Night Sky…and perhaps it was also when I try to find the very slightest possibility to allow this universe to grant you another second chance to fulfil the said promise…" once again Ave muttered alone in his own inner monologue, as he slowly walked out from under his blanket and gently took the said blanket to cover Hayate's back. "Since I only wish to see your smile and happiness…that's why I made my decision back then…to take half of your burden with me and promise you to become someone that worthy enough to walk side by side with you…" as soon as he finished another inner monologue, Ave heard a soft doorbell rung as he realized on how this time around Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei and Agito might drop by for visit.

"Uhm, meister Ave…please forgive our intrusion…" Reinforce Eins excuses herself as well as Reinforce Zwei and Agito before the three of them entering Ave's humble apartment. "Eins-oneechan, please don't worry about the feeling of intruding Ave-san's apartment since he must be really delighted to have three of us finally visiting him desu! Am I right Ave-san?" this time around Reinforce Zwei asked with her cute and playful smile displayed all over her face, in which Ave could swear upon himself that the younger Reinforce get them from Hayate. "By the way Ave, where is meister?" this time around Agito asked, as Ave quickly kneeled in front the redhead Unison Device in front of him before gave his reply half-whispering.

"Uhm, Eins…Rein and Agito…would you be quieter since Hayate-san is currently sleeping in my room…to be exact on the desk before you three have any weird idea and got me into much trouble with Vita-san and Signum-san like what happened during untersuchung back then…" as soon as the young Enforcer finished his sentence, both Reinforce Zwei and Agito could be seen trying their very best to suppress the urge to laugh meanwhile Reinforce Eins herself could only be seen smiling for some obvious reason. "For someone that could levelling down hundreds Ezekiel and Zechariah from 7th Expeditionary Fleet of Ze Balmary Empire by using a single Gespenst Kick, you're surely fidgeting so much during that fateful day Ave…is it really scary? I mean meister's knights?" Agito playfully asked the young Enforcer/ Time Diver's another question in regards to the fateful day of untersuchung happened three weeks ago before Ave could only coughed in surprise.

"Ave-san, mou! We don't mean to scare you on that day desu…it just in an accordance of Ancient Belka's rule of courtship…the immediate involving parties need to perform untersuchung to know each other candidates better desu…" Reinforce Zwei for this time around tried to give her explanation over the fact it was quite unnecessary for Ave to be nervous on that particular fateful day. "Uhm, I know that Rein…it just on that day…for some reason everyone else…even Vita seems to become taller and menacing for all the sudden…" it was an honest reply that came from the young Enforcer's mouth, as this time around Reinforce Eins decided to inform her surrogate Lord on how the untersuchung process went well on that day albeit of Ave being nervous and wreck.

"I could understand that you were nervous on that day meister Ave as I believe everyone would definitely feel the same…however, in the end everything went well as we definitely have a strong faith over your sincerest wish for our master's wellbeing and happiness…for that, as master Hayate would have already said to you…you need to be proud of yourself…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her reply before smiling gently at the said young Enforcer in front of her, Ave could only nodded in agreement as he thanked her as well.

"Eins…thank you…"

"Anyway, since we all here…we actually try to bring some refreshment for you Ave-san and we suspect Hayate-chama was also need some refreshment as she didn't came home ever since yesterday desu…" as soon as the younger Reinforce Zwei finished her sentence, she took off the lid of lunchbox she have been carrying together with Agito before. "Almond pie…and almond milk tea…are they Midori-ya style?" the young Enforcer asked, as Reinforce Zwei and Agito nodded proudly for some reason. "Eins? Care to explain?" Ave asked the older Reinforce Unison Device telepathically for further information. "Ever since the day of untersuchung…both Reinforce Zwei and Agito were rigorously and religiously studied to make the perfect blend of almond milk tea as well as to bake the perfect almond pie from lady Nanoha Takamachi that happens to inherit the recipes from the lady's parents in which own Midori-ya in Uminari City of another Earth in 97th sector…" Reinforce Eins replied back telepathically as well in order to answer Ave's question meanwhile the said young Enforcer quickly nodded back in understanding over Reinforce Eins' reply/ answer just before.

"Midori-ya…surely bring back a lot of memories…"

Ave remembered as he once visited Uminari City, to be exact a month after he accepted Nanoha's offer to become her adoptive younger brother. Although his presence back then made Nanoha's parents as well as older brother and sister surprised, they were all quickly accepted the young Enforcer as part of their family. It was also when Nanoha, Fate and Hayate introduced Ave to Arisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura before the latter two in the end becoming Time-Space Administration Bureau's collaborators for their presence in alternative Earth of 97th sector. In the end the young Enforcer himself could only agree over how he indeed being blessed, thanks to the choice he made back then as well as his fateful encounter with Nanoha, Fate and Hayate one and half year ago, that was definitely not including many other countless fateful encounters existed within infinite possibilities that were shown to him and the others by Arca de Recluse. The very same infinite possibilities that would always led the young Enforcer back to his beloved new families and friends such as Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and the others as well.

"Ave-san? Are you alright desu? You seem spacing out?" Ave was startled in a slight surprise as he found Reinforce Zwei stared at him with concerned look on her face meanwhile both Reinforce Eins and Agito were also doing the same as well. "Ah, I'm fine Rein! It just…when you mention Midori-ya…I remembered about many different things that were happening in the past…every possibilities, as well as fateful encounter with all of you…and in the end, I definitely realize on how my life are indeed being blessed after all…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, Reinforce Zwei quickly nodded in agreement over the said statement as Reinforce Eins and Agito did the same as well. "Infinite possibilities in which melded together after Break The World…and also countless small miracles that kept on pilling up one after another…meister Ave, I and master Hayate believe ever since the day of our fateful encounter back then…you were definitely will be fulfilling your promise to create those small miracles that would tore apart the chain of sadness over and over again…while giving another chance for all of us to fulfil our each promises…" Reinforce Eins paused her sentence, as Ave gently shook his head before replying back.

"I'm not all that great Eins…what I have been doing was only guided by the will of many to find even a slightest possibility to create another chance that should have been given to those who have strong-willed hearts and devotion to blaze the trail toward the unseen future by their own hands…I merely show them an opportunity while they including you Eins…Rein and Agito, chose and took the said future with confidence and determination after all…" Ave finished his reply before Reinforce Eins couldn't help herself except from nodded back in agreement as well over the said reply she just heard. In the meantime both Reinforce Zwei and Agito definitely agree over the fact on how they took the very future by their own hands and proudly walk on the path they believed in. In particular, Reinforce Zwei remembered over certain timeline that was happening in one of infinite possibilities shown to her by Arca de Recluse, the one without Reinforce Eins.

* * *

"_It was just a very small wish…a very small unfulfilled wish…as, no matter how much we regret and cry, the things we have lost on that day would never return…"_

"_However with strong determination we will definitely be able to create present and future as well…"_

"Ave, are you sure it would be alright for you to do that…if doing such thing for my sake alone would bring nuisance and discomfort to other people…I don't want you to do such thing…" Hayate's voice was trembled as the fifteen years old special investigator from Time-Space Administration Bureau's Marine Defense Force gently embracing the thirteen years old boy from behind. The boy that Hayate referred as Ave was only remain silent for a while as he definitely also tried to find the most suitable reply to Hayate's answer just before. It was when, while emotionlessly staring at the snow covered puddle in front of him, Ave decided to answer Hayate.

"I don't know…but, I don't want for such ending to be happening once again…the curse that was there no longer existed…and even if she would unconsciously regenerate the said curse…there should be a way to remove it permanently…I don't want…it to end like this…again…" his answer was trailed off as Hayate noticed a single streak of tear fell from the younger boy's crystal dark emerald green eyes. "Ave…" Hayate whispered, as she tighten her embracing slightly, meanwhile the younger boy himself quickly wiped his tear before continuing his sentence. "I…I only wish Hayate-san to be happy…and I promise Hayate-san to not create any inconvenience situations to others…because of that…no matter how long it would take me to…I will be fulfilling my promise to you Hayate-san…since I…" the rest of the sentence that have been spoken by the young thirteen years old Ave was becoming less and less audible as Reinforce Zwei witness the rest of the fateful event transpired before her from Hayate's shoulder.

In the end Reinforce Zwei realized on how this younger boy that met Hayate less than a month definitely knew about the existence of her beloved meister more than anyone else with the exception of her knights and Reinforce Zwei herself. Although Reinforce Zwei decided to remain silent and saw the entire fateful event that would led her as well as her beloved meister Hayate Yagami to another countless possibilities in order to bring such miracle into reality, she definitely understood over Ave's sincerest wish for Hayate's happiness. It was might just be another small promise made by a thirteen years old boy although before Reinforce Zwei and Hayate could ever realize, the said small promise itself would definitely transcend over the infinite circle of time and space until it reached the day in which the said small promise was fulfilled in the end.

* * *

"Ave…thank you na…" Reinforce Zwei saw the same scene replayed once again in front of her eyes, although this time around instead of a shorter thirteen years old boy, she saw a distinguished young man in black Enforcer uniform slightly taller from her beloved meister Hayate within the gentle embrace of the said Queen of The Night Sky herself. "I only want you to be happy Hayate-san…as it would be my one and only wish…" Ave muttered back, as he closed his eyes before gently squeezed Hayate's hands by using his own hands. "The promise you made back then really make me happy na…as you are also the one that I…" this time around, once again Hayate's voice becoming less and less audible as Reinforce Zwei could only remain quiet while witness the entire event transpired in front of her.

"Rein! Oiii! Mid-Childa to Rein! Are you alright?"

Reinforce Zwei jolted in surprise and almost spilling her almond milk tea from the tube compartment in her hands as well. It was when she glared at Agito, as soon as she found the redhead Unison Device was the one that surprise her just before. "Agito! Mou! I told you not to do that desu!" Reinforce Zwei protested. "Sorry…sorry…but I saw you spacing out…so I am a bit worried and also Eins-san seems a bit worry as well…" it was when Agito's expression becoming somewhat serious as soon as she paused her sentence. "Is it about memories that was shown by Arca de Recluse I presume…" Agito enquired, as Reinforce Zwei timidly nodded back in affirmative. "I thought we already made a decision to live our life to the fullest regardless to those memories shown to us on that day aren't we? Moreover, I don't think we would be the only one that experience this phenomenon and remembering them as part of our own memories fragments am I right?" as soon as Agito finished her sentence, Reinforce Zwei, Ave and Reinforce Eins nodded in agreement before the older Reinforce decided to voice her own thought as well.

"I believe…the memories of infinite possibilities shown to us by Arca de Recluse were somehow similar to genetic memories inherited by young lady Vivio Takamachi as well as young lady Einhalt Stratos and Sieglinde Jeremiah over the life they previously experienced through their ancestors…the one that was also shown for being another part of the infinite possibilities within Arca de Recluse itself…perhaps we all not really experience them first hand, although in the same time we were also experiencing them as well…" Reinforce Eins paused her sentence, as she noticed Agito scratched her head in total confusion. "What…hold on…wait! Eins-san, you said that we were not experiencing those memories fragments yet experiencing them as well in the same time? I am at lost here…since that statement contradict itself…" Agito made her remark, as she started to exasperated over the sheer amount of new information that came to her mind.

"I think…what Reinforce…I mean Eins tried to imply is on how we experience those memories fragments through other part of our lives within this infinite possibilities itself…similar to how Vivio experienced Olivier's life through her own memories fragment or Einhalt's own experience of Hegemon Ingvalt's memories as if she experienced them first hand…" this time around Ave decided to try to simplify the explanation previously given by Reinforce Eins as reluctantly Agito nodded in understanding followed by Reinforce Zwei as well.

"Ah, everyone…good morning na! I never expect to see you three here to visit Ave as well na…he, he, he…" Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei, Agito and the young Enforcer quickly turned their heads as they saw Hayate that was just awaken from her blissful sleep greeted them while in the same time fixing up her slightly crooked necktie. "Hayate-chama!" "Meister!" both Reinforce Zwei and Agito cheerfully greeted their beloved meister before tackle and hugged her happily. In the meantime both Ave and Reinforce Eins were also smiling as they saw such heart-warming situation happened in front of their eyes. "Good morning Hayate-san…and thank you for taking a good care of me yesterday…" Ave greeted Hayate as in the same time he thanked the Queen of the Night Sky herself for taking care of him when he got struck by heavy fever and cold yesterday.

"Ah, please don't worry about it na…since I'm also happy for being able to take care of you…ara, Takamachi style's almond pie! Can I have one slice as well na?" Hayate was only smiling back as soon as she gave Ave her reply before she playfully asked for a slice of almond pie albeit her right hand already took the said slice of almond pie by the time she finished her question. "My master, please help yourself and also to inform you about the conversation we just have before…we were talking about Arca de Recluse…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her greeting and reply, Hayate quickly took a seat on the available space within the couch between Reinforce Zwei and Agito before she smiled gently at both Reinforce Eins and the young Enforcer in front of her.

"Memories fragments of infinite possibilities…eye of beholders…the very existence that show us several things as well as the true nature behind many phenomenon that were happening prior and post Break The World itself…I personally think, such experience we were experiencing before definitely precious na…even though those experiences were originated from certain unnatural phenomenon created by triple A-class Lost Logia na…" Hayate finished her reply as she smiled at both Reinforce Eins and Ave before she fixed her gaze in particular toward the young Enforcer himself. "But Hayate-chama, since those memories shown by Arca de Recluse were only happen to be another limitless possibilities the could be happening in our life…does it mean, we really experience them after all desu?" this time around Reinforce Zwei decided to ask Hayate even more for the explanation behind what she as well as everyone else saw within Arca de Recluse during Frozen Teardrop Incident before Hayate gently pat on Reinforce Zwei head and replying at her question.

"Nobody could answer that question for now na…however Rein, I would like you to keep on believing over what you think is true na…perhaps you might not experienced those memories firsthand…however as long as you keep on believing on those memories were indeed your own, I believe those memories were indeed your own memories na…and Rein, there are also things the could have yet to be explained by many even though those things were also contain truth to certain degree na…" as soon as Hayate finished her reply, Reinforce Zwei as well as Agito quickly nodded in agreement meanwhile Reinforce Eins and Ave remain silent while trying to carve Hayate's reply just before deeply within their minds.

"Anyway, I don't think it would be nice to be so serious early this morning…we shall have another lighter conversation na…such as the reason behind Signum, Shamal, Vita and Zafira's personal invitation to you three weeks ago na Ave?" as soon as Hayate finished her sentence, the young Enforcer could only laughed sheepishly.

"Nothing really important meister…it just Signum-danna as well as everyone else decided to ask Ave several general questions…anyway, I don't think now is still early morning anyway…" as soon as Agito finished her reply on behalf of Ave, Hayate could only stared in disbelief before her eyes went wide in shock as soon as she saw the nearest digital clock that was showing the time currently at 11:00 am. "Oh no! This is not good na, since I'm supposed to attend the annual meeting with others from Capital Defense Corps na! I will be running late!" as Hayate panicked, both Reinforce Zwei and Agito quickly tried to calm her down meanwhile Reinforce Eins took another deep breath and sighed before she explained to her meister; the Queen of The Night Sky over the meeting have been cancelled due to certain incident that was happening last night.

"Certain incident? I wonder why I didn't heard any of this from Nanoha-chan or Fate-chan?" Hayate muttered, as her expression somehow becoming a lot more serious than her usual gentle and easygoing expression. "I heard nothing as well from Teana-san…unless this incident happened in non-administered world, I should be receiving update via S2U and Tink Erbel would keep me informed already…" Ave in the meantime was also voicing his concern over the whole revelation that was given to Hayate and himself by Reinforce Eins. It was when Reinforce Zwei decided to add more information, as she was voicing her mind as well.

"Rein only overheard the story from Shari-san and some other aerial combat mages last night desu…but…Rein heard that…the incident was happening in non-administered world of Outer Gate's earth desu…and temporal dimensional rift once again appeared desu…" Reinforce Zwei finished her sentence, as Hayate was only remain silent before she dart her gaze at both Reinforce Eins and Ave. "Hayate-san, it just me being paranoid or you were also having a really bad feeling about this…" as soon as the young Enforcer voicing his own concern and displeasure as well, Hayate reluctantly nodded in agreement before she gave her reply that was also voicing her own concern as well.

"However, unless official announcement have been made…we could only remain stand-by and wait for further clarification on what was actually happening last night na…moreover, temporal dimensional rift were never be a strange thing to be happened after Break The World occurred na…" calmly Hayate replied back as she was also smiling gently at the young Enforcer in front of her before took a small bite of her own slice of almond pie. "I guess you're right Hayate-san…I might becoming paranoid after many incidents happened in the past…" Ave admitted, as he took a glass of cold almond milk tea served by Reinforce Zwei before taking a gulp of it. "I don't think you're being paranoid meister Ave…since I believe to be cautious over many things would be a good thing after all…" this time around Reinforce Eins made her own remark as she also took her share of slice of almond pie before she smiled at both Ave and Hayate.

The four of them continue their relaxing late morning tea time and talked over many different things before Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei and Agito finally bid their farewell since they need to return to Time-Space Administration Bureau's main branch, but before Reinforce Zwei and Agito insist Hayate to stay and keep Ave company much to both Hayate and the young Enforcer embarrassment. "Don't worry Hayate-chama! We already fill another personal leave for you for today, right after we find out the annual meeting being cancelled desu!" Reinforce Zwei explained before she left together with Reinforce Eins and Agito.

"Hayate-san?" Ave asked, as she glanced at his beloved female commander while blushed slightly meanwhile Hayate was only laughed sheepishly. "A, ha, ha, ha…Rein is very considerate na…although it really makes the situation a bit awkward na…" as soon as Hayate finished her reply, she was blushing slightly before laughing sheepishly as well afterward. "Indeed the three of them really considerate and after many things that we experience together up until now…I could never believe it myself that I finally reached to this point…" Ave muttered alone, as he started to take empty dishes and glasses to the sink and wash them. It was when Hayate gently shook her head before smiling gently at the young Enforcer/ Time Diver in front of her as she gave her reply over Ave's statement just before.

"I always put my faith and believe in you Ave, that you will be fulfilling your promise no matter how long it would take you to do that…even if the accumulated timelines within the infinite possibilities nexus would be more than twelve thousand years na…" Hayate paused her sentence, as Ave was only remain silent for a while before he took another deep breath and answering Hayate's unfinished reply just before. "I'm not that great Hayate-san, as I just came into realization over what I promised to you clearly after I made contact with Arca de Recluse back then…of course in the meantime, what I have been telling you that I wish for your only smile and happiness as well as would be more than willing to shoulder half of your burden is real and true from the bottom of my heart…" as soon as Ave finished his reply once again, he could be seen blushed even deeper before continuing his focus on washing the dishes and glasses in the sink.

"Ave…thank you na…for keep on moving forward together with me and fulfilling those promises…especially for creating small miracles that I never thought to…" Hayate's voice was trailed off as she lowered her head to hide her tears without much success. "Hayate-san…" Ave asked. "Ah, sorry na…even though Eins is here with us now and miracle was created…the fact that I couldn't fulfil my promise to her back then still remain as her melded Linker Core with my own is the prove for it na…must be really embarrassing for her to fuse with a cry-baby like me na…" Hayate quickly replied back, as Ave was only remain silent before he stopped and approaching Hayate right after he dried both of his hands.

"Ave…?" Hayate was surprised slightly, as the younger Enforcer calmly wrapped her within his gentle embrace, as perhaps for the very first time Hayate realized on how Ave's slightly taller figure definitely gave her a sense of comfort and peace. "Hayate-san…over the passage of time, even though the fate itself already changed by certain small miracle that was happening back then…the sadness and sorrow that were happening would always remain…and I believe we're not suppose to forget about them after all…since those sadness were the one that shape us today as well as becoming proof of our promise to keep on moving forward and welcome the never ending tomorrow ahead us with smile…am I right?" as soon as Ave finished his sentence, Hayate was only remain silent as she buried her face on the younger Enforcer's chest.

"Hayate-san?" Ave asked. "Ave…please let me be for the time being na…" it was from Hayate's reply, the young Enforcer realized on how the strong and dependable female commander he always admired have been silently crying while burying her face on his chest. It was when Ave started to understand Hayate even more, as no matter how strong and dependable Hayate would be in front of her adversaries, she was still a normal young woman that capable to experience sadness and cry when such sadness becoming unbearable. Slowly Ave put his right hand on Hayate's head before he stroke it gently. "Nobody is here Hayate-san…so, you can cry to your heart content since I believe it must be really painful for you…no matter how long the passage of time have been passed…although, I believe Eins must be really happy to realize on how much you care of her even after the small miracle occurred…" Ave once again finished his sentence as he was still stroking Hayate's hair gently meanwhile his older girlfriend replying back while still having her face buried on the said younger Enforcer's chest.

"Uhn…"

Even though the miracle was made and Reinforce Eins now living among them, Ave realized fully over the fact such miracle alone would never made this life and reality into fairy tale. Reinforce Eins was indeed spared from her doomed fate, although in the end she lost her ability to Unison-ed with her beloved meister Hayate Yagami as perhaps the price for such miracle to be realized. A broken Unison Device (Unity Knight) that was exist to protect her meister was soon becoming a reality that awaits Reinforce Eins and Hayate, although the two of them were more than grateful enough for being able to be together again. Even though slowly Reinforce Eins regained her ability to use magic as well as honed her combative abilities, the fact she could never performing Unison with her beloved meister will remain unchanged. However, despite such reality that was also part of the miracle previously sought by Ave in order to make the Queen of The Night Sky happy and smiling once again, the young Enforcer never regret his decision back then.

"_It was just a very small wish…a very small unfulfilled wish…as, no matter how much we regret and cry, the things we have lost on that day would never return…"_

"_However with strong determination we will definitely be able to create present and future as well…"_

"_Since we all have wings that would guide us to soar through the vast infinite promised sky of unseen tomorrow after all…"_

"_We will definitely reach the distant utopia beyond the infinite promised sky itself…certainly…"_

* * *

"A, ha, ha, ha…sorry for such embarrassing display na Ave…although I feel a lot better after crying that much na…" Hayate laughed sheepishly, as she admitted on how she was now feeling better albeit in slightly embarrassment as well. "Please don't worry about it Hayate-san, since I am glad that you are feeling a lot better, especially after you ruin my t-shirt with tear and snort before…" Ave replied back as he grinned at flustered Hayate that was quickly threw her right jab on the young author's stomach. "Hey! I'm not that bad and you just need to mention such embarrassing thing, even though you can wash it clean easily later na!" Hayate pouted meanwhile the younger Enforcer himself could be seen winced in slightly pain before he clasped both of his hands in order to perform apologetic Buddha gesture.

"Hayate-sama! I'm sorry!"

"Hmmm, that's good…since you're finally understand and able to introspect yourself na! Anyway…" Hayate paused her sentence, as she leaned forward before planting her kiss on Ave's right cheek. "Thank you for everything na…Ave…" as soon as Hayate finished her sentence, Ave could be seen blushed in slightly embarrassment before nodded back and smiling at his beloved Queen of The Night Sky in front of him as well. "Anyway, shall we continue to clean these dishes and take a small walk around the area na…since we still need to grab our lunch as well na…don't you agree Ave?" this time around Hayate decided to take an initiative as she invited the younger Enforcer to have lunch with her. "But, I thought I suppose to have a full rest for one more day in order to recover completely and return to work tomorrow…to go out and having lunch, isn't it against the regulation?" Ave innocently asked before Hayate quickly shook her head and grinned at the said younger Enforcer in front of her as well.

"Nope, as long as I go with you na!"

In the end, Ave agreed to go for late lunch with Hayate, as he thought to be confined within his one-bedroom apartment for the whole day wasn't a good thing after all. As the two of them walk around Erusea district's public garden, both Ave and Hayate definitely feel grateful for everything that was happening up until now. Even though there were sad things happened along the way, many happy and miraculous things were also happening as well. As both sad things and happy things were definitely later on becoming precious treasured memories for both Ave and Hayate, the two of them once again decided to renew their resolve to keep on moving forward and live their life to the fullest in order to fulfil the unfulfilled small promise in which each of them have deep inside their hearts.

It was when Hayate took another deep breath and smiled at Ave before she leaned herself closer to the taller younger Enforcer and asked him a question.

"So, anything particular you would like to have for lunch na?"

"Well, I leave you to choose commander Yagami, since I will trust your choice and recommendation…"

* * *

"Ugh! Where am I?"

Ing slowly opened his eyes, as he found almost his entire body being wrapped under fresh bandages. It was an unfamiliar room, as Ing tried to move his body, although his injuries prevent him to do so. Soon enough memories from previous night started to flow within his mind as Ing remembered clearly on how he was swallowed by temporal dimensional rift right after he self-destruct his GSBM-006 Canis unit. "Why those people are so bend to kill me…when I could not even remembering anything at all…those people…and the one that was wearing a white phantom mask…who is he…and why he call me faker…" as questions after questions started to occupied Ing's mind, he noticed on how the wooden door that was serving as one and only entrance to this particular unfamiliar room was being slide open slowly.

Ing noticed that a lone girl in dark garment entered the room. She was indeed beautiful, as her pale white skin would definitely match perfectly with her ebony hair and aforementioned dark garment she was wearing. Although in the same time Ing would also took a mental note on how the said girl's expression somehow a bit lonely, sad and melancholy, in which once again matched her dark garment that was somehow reminiscing him on similar garment or dress usually worn during funeral. Slowly Ing tilted his head, as the lone young girl took a notice of his small movement before she gracefully kneeled and sat on seiza-style before touched Ing's forehead with her right hand.

"Yamato nadeshiko…" Ing muttered inside his heart. "Ah, please forgive my rudeness for touching your forehead before asking your permission mister…however, I am glad that your fever have been subdued…" the girl in black garment smiled gently after she apologized and explained her true intention for touching Ing's forehead. In the meantime, for some reason Ing felt that he could trust this girl after all since he believed this girl would also be the person that save his life after he had been thrown away and swallowed by the temporal dimensional rift. It was when he decided to introduce his name as well. "Ing…Ing Egret is my name…" with emotionless voice, Ing introduced his name before the girl in black garment smiled back at him and introducing her name in return as well.

"Mister Ing Egret…it's a nice name and I am glad that you're alright…please let me introduce myself as well, as Hanabi Kitaoji is my name…"

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Episode 01

**Episode 01**

~ Omen and Encounter ~

* * *

United States of Australia's airspace, roughly twelve hours after the temporal dimensional rift incident mentioned in the Prologue episode…

A squadron of five F-18E Super Hornet TSFs could be seen flying in low-flight altitude as they were in usual patrol mission. Ever since Purge of Blood incident ended six months ago, United States of Australia together with other countries existed within the world of Origin that happens to merge with several other worlds in the same time already begin the progress of rearmament under the guidance of Earth Spheres United Nations (ESUN). For some people, even though the grim memories from Break The World, Purge of Blood and even Frozen Teardrop incidents still fresh in their mind, they decided to move forward with their life in order to welcome another unseen tomorrow with confidence and enthusiasm, believing for such tomorrow to be absolutely better than before.

As the current situation post Frozen Teardrop incident could be considered relatively peaceful, the allocated fund for rearmament of each reorganized countries in the world of Origin were used instead for development of the said countries themselves, as well as maintaining and upgrading the existing armaments instead of purchasing the new one. United States of Australia was one of such country that chose to follow the path of rebuilding their own country under the guidance of Britannia Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations over extensive rearmament, United States of Australia itself located far on the southern hemisphere of the planet surface beyond the hotbed conflict zones in the past. Thanks to that, most of the time, newly formed Royal Australia Defense Force were usually only engaged in routine patrols and other non-dangerous military operations instead of large-scale epic battle like what happened during Purge of Blood and/ or Frozen Teardrop incident. Although today would mark their very first involvement as whole in an impending crisis that would once again engulf the entire world of Origin itself.

"Hey, don't you think this kind of patrol soon getting old and boring? I mean, before everything sounds really nice and exciting since we could finally pilot giant robots by ourselves…but without any real actions?" one of the pilot/ Eishi of F-18E Super Hornet with the call-sign Red Possum 4 made his remark as he was adjusting his glasses. Once again all of his squadron leader and team-mates were only staring back at him cynically via their respective retinal projection installed in each other fortified suits. "Man! I can understand your sentiment though Possum 4, since the fact such changes happened to this world barely affecting our lives and make it better! Sigh! Sometimes, I also envy those who were benefiting from this change!" Red Possum 2 made his remark in order to answer Red Possum 4's cynical comment just before. It was when Red Possum 4 made another comment to respond Red Possum 2.

"I'm pretty sure this kind of changes were caused by someone that selfishly wish for his own happiness on the expend of his own people, although I also dislike those opportunists who were using the ever changing state of our world for their own benefit!" once again Red Possum 4 made his complaint, as this time around the one and only female in the squadron known by call sign Red Possum 5 quickly replying and berates at Red Possum 4's complaint. "You know Possum 4, that's what you get if you never really take a serious look over your own life and wasting your time playing MMO in front of your computer, neglecting your duty as an upstanding member of society while plastering your room with móe anime posters and gather around your flock playing Monster Hunter 4 almost every single days prior Break The World! Geeez! You won't be able to be strong like those hunters from Monster Hunter 4 and you need to realize that, as we pretty lucky considering we still can get new job with handsome pay as Eishi for United States of Australia's TSF squadron!" Red Possum 5 finished her long scolding; meanwhile Red Possum 4 was only glaring back at the younger female Eishi that happens to be his step-sister in real life as well.

"C'mon both of you…we need to focus to our current mission, or else we might face budget cut on the next financial year…" the squad leader Red Possum 1 quickly warned both Red Possum 4 and 5 to cut personal family related spat and focus to their current mission, moreover due to the fact that both Red Possum 4 and Red Possum 5 were not realizing their spat and argument somehow could be heard through their respective Super Hornet TSFs' open channel communication device. "I'm sorry leader…" Red Possum 5 genuinely apologizing. "Well, this kind of display from sibling love could only rival newly-wed quarrel, as they were no longer strange for us…am I right everyone?" this time around Red Possum 3 that was usually rather to remain silent and observing the entire situation unfolds in front of his eyes made his remark and grinned at both Red Possum 4 and 5, as the blushing faces of both Red Possum 4 and 5 could be seen through retinal projection device installed on Red Possum 3's fortified suit.

"Can you just be quiet about it dude!?" Red Possum 4 complained, as everyone else was just laughing. However those friendly chat and laugh would soon disappeared as Red Possum 2 was somehow confirming bogey being detected by his Super Hornet on the nearby location, although the fact no code 991 appeared in the said warning signal itself could be considered as blessing after all.

"Damn it! I wonder what the hell do those ladies from Purple Wallabies doing after all!?" once again Red Possum 4 complained, as he was referring to another squadron of two-seater F-18F Super Hornet TSFs stationed on the area in which the said bogey was previously detected by Red Possum 2. "Must be another communication error, after all this is Australia…and I don't think any conflict will be happening and getting closer here anyway…" Red Possum 2 was carelessly trying to dismiss the bogey he just detected before as an error, although Red Possum 5 quickly scold him for doing so. "We need to check Possum 5! Since we could not be sure about was actually happening until we see everything with our own eyes! Don't assume that everything will just be fine without any solid proof or we will find ourselves into big trouble later on!" as soon as Red Possum 5 finished her scolding, Red Possum 2 was quickly remain quiet since his careless and sometimes snobbish action could later on endanger his team-mates and squad leader.

It was when Red Possum TSF squadron decided to investigate the bogey, as well as Purple Wallabies TSF squadron in which failed to respond to the said bogey after all. Unknown by every single Eishi that were involved in this routine patrol, they would soon face the very first taste of real battlefield and horror that would led this newborn world into a spiralled conflict that span across the countless multiverse out there.

A week later, on Special Duty Section 6's Mid Childa Headquarter Branch…

"Another temporal fissure of dimensional rift? Surely, such things were happening quite frequently in this past week…" Ave made his remark, as he walked across the corridor after he finished on submitting another new blueprint to TSAB Main Branch Engineering Division. "Yup…I still investigate the detailed situation, but so far we all certain that a skirmish happened on United States of Australia's airspace…anyway, Fate-san and Teana-san were currently put the said case on the top of the priority…" Shari replied at Ave's remark, as she was also mentioning a skirmish that happened on Australia's airspace, in which picked the young Enforcer's interest. "I'm a bit surprised to hear such thing could be happening within United States of Australia's territory…as so far the Southern Hemisphere have been free from any conflicts that were happening in the past…don't you think so Shari-san?" this time around Ave was replying back at the Device meister that accompany him to the meeting room, meanwhile Shari that happens to be an Enforcer aide herself quickly adjusting her glasses before answering at Ave's reply just before.

"Always think the unthinkable Ave-san…since you taught us back then to do so…and thanks to that, we manage to avert many if not all incidents that supposedly would end tragic in the respective universes' original timelines hence Break The World never happened in the first place…am I right? Just because these incidents never reach United States of Australia's soil…doesn't mean it will never be in the future…" as soon as Shari finished her answer, Ave was only nodding back in agreement before he also replying back in order to add his own penchant of concerned thought over Shari's answer just before. "I am personally aware over such reality Shari-san, although never within my mind…it would be happening this quick…" as soon as Ave finished on voicing his concern, Shari was also nodding in agreement as she also showed her concerned expression at the young Enforcer that was accompanying her.

"I also never thought before that such skirmish could be happening within their airspace this quick…although, the most important thing for us is to investigate what was actually happening on that day…well, again Fate-san and Teana-san already started their own joint-investigation as we speak…" as soon as Shari finished her remark, both Ave and the said Device meister herself arrived in front of the meeting room. It was when Ave remain silent for a moment and gulped, as Shari couldn't help herself from grinning as soon as she saw the usually easygoing and calculative young Enforcer could be fidgeting in nervousness for some reason. "Surely you look very nervous there Ave-san…is it because of extra pressure you were just having for being promoted into Enforcer, or because commander Yagami will be the one that moderate this meeting?" playfully Shari asked the young Enforcer, as Ave couldn't help himself from coughing after he heard the infamous Device meister gossip girl's remark.

"Well, it's not like that Shari-san! Surely having Hayate-san as moderator of this meeting made me feel quite nervous already, although the heaviest pressure I currently feel came from the fact I as an Enforcer would be expected to make decision and judgement solely based on my personal discretion…I am worried that somehow along the way, I make a wrong decision that will endanger the rest of us…" as Ave gave his reply honestly at Shari, the said young female Device meister herself was just smiling gently at him before she shook her head and gave Ave her reply. "Ave-san, you need to be confident at any decision that you will be making, as an Enforcer would be expected to carry personal responsibility over the sound judgement he or she made along the way…even though in your case, I am sure that you will just doing fine!" as soon as Shari finished her reply, she grinned at Ave meanwhile the said young Enforcer himself decided to smile back at her before he gave his answer.

"You're right Shari-san…I need to be more confident after all…and thanks to remind me that…"

Shari was only nodded in agreement one more time, as the two of them enter the meeting room in which lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami was already waiting for their arrival together with captain Nanoha Takamachi, knight Carim Gracia, admiral Chrono Harlaown, vice captain Vita Yagami and vice captain Signum Yagami. In the meantime Reinforce Zwei Yagami and Agito Yagami were getting the preparation for the said meeting ready by setting up the hologram projector as well as any necessary handouts and paperwork.

"Ah, Ave and Shari…welcome to the meeting and please take your seat na…" politely and professionally Hayate greeted both the young Enforcer and the female Device meister that were just entering the meeting room as both of them quickly nodded back and proceed to their respective seats while returning Hayate's greeting as well. Chrono in the meantime greeted both Ave and Shari while also congratulate the former for being promoted into full-fledged Enforcer. It was when Ave thanked Chrono before modestly explaining that he could possibly achieve his dream on becoming Enforcer because of everyone help, teaching and guidance, in which also include admiral Chrono Harlaown's own guidance as well.

"Sometimes being too modest could also be interpreted as another form of arrogance…although I believe should thing would never be the case of yours…tee hee…" knight Carim on the other hand made her remark, as she smirked meanwhile Ave himself was only sweating a cold-sweat nervously. "Knight Carim, please don't tease Ave too much…since we need to begin our meeting na…" Hayate quickly told her best friend that she was already like her own eldest sister not to tease the poor young Enforcer, meanwhile knight Carim was only smiling back at Hayate before nodded in understanding as well. "I'm sorry Hayate-chan…but I know that you're really overprotective to your younger boyfriend here…so I try to tease him a little…" as soon as knight Carim secretly replying back at Hayate telepathically, the legendary Queen of the Night Sky was only took a deep breath and sighed while answering back telepathically as well.

"Carim-oneechan…geeez…"

After Reinforce Zwei and Agito finished on handing down all handouts and other related documents to everyone that was attending the meeting, Hayate finally begin the said meeting as the hologram projector starting to transmit every holographic footages detailing the entire incident that was happening a week ago within United States of Australia's territory. It was when everyone remain silent as they kept the entire attention focused on those footages while prompting their respective Intelligence/ Armed/ Storage Devices to take any necessary notes as well. Nanoha in the meantime was also could be seen on carefully investigating any displacement in every single events projected in front of her meanwhile Raising Heart patiently and carefully took every necessary notes for her beloved master as well.

Hayate that was taking a quick glance at Nanoha could definitely tell on how her inherent talent of careful attention to small details while multitasking any given jobs in front of her as well as dedication definitely influenced Ave in every aspect of his career within Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB) in this past two years, moreover ever since the young Enforcer accepted Nanoha's offer to become a new member of Takamachi family. "Perhaps Nanoha-chan indeed helping Ave to find his place within the new life he chose by his own hands na…" as Hayate muttered alone inside her heart, she couldn't help herself from smiling alone while thankfully the dimmed meeting room prevent knight Carim and gossip girl Shario Finieno from noticing her smile that would prompt them to bombard her questions out of curiosity.

It was when the Queen of the Night Sky herself was also noticing on how Chrono leaned his head closer several time to Ave as he whispered something, especially when important footages were shown. "Admiral Harlaown seems trying to help Ave by using his own experiences as Enforcer back then…when thinking about it, I definitely understand on how Ave always told me before on how he really grateful for the choice he made back then…since he could finally find his own dream and walk on the path in which he believes in…" as soon as Hayate finished her personal inner monologue once again, she returned her attention back to the final segment of the said footages in front of her and remain silent for the rest of the evidences' presentation.

"What do you think about what have just been shown ne, Ave-kun?" Nanoha asked right after the hologram projector finished on displaying/ projecting the entire footages in front of them. Ave was only just remain silent for a while before he finally gave his reply by voicing his own thought at the infamous White Devil of TSAB that happens to be his adoptive elder sister as well. "Something or someone attacking the entire squadron as well as the other incoming squadron of United States of Australia's Royal Defense Force…although I could certain they were not BETA creatures we saw in Alternative and Unlimited dimension back then…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, Nanoha was seen nodding in agreement as well over the said reply.

"However the remain question is still exist, as nobody currently could find out the true identity of the attacker and if we assume the attacker acted alone…he or she must be really strong in order to take a pair of Tactical Surface Fighter squadrons all by himself or herself…" knight Carim was then adding her own thought, as the entire meeting room somehow remain quiet for a while before Vita raised her right hand. "Is it alright for me to say something?" the Knight of the Iron Hammer asked, as Hayate as well as everyone else nodded back in approval over her request. It was when Vita took a deep breath before she opened her mouth and started on voicing her thought in regard to the said incident that was happening a week ago.

"I personally pretty sure over the fact our mysterious culprit is working alone…tsche, since it would not be easy for a group of people to create this kind of massive damage and left unnoticed…" as soon as Vita finished her reply together with Vita-centric intonation as usual, Ave and knight Carim somehow nodded in agreement as the two of them together with the rest of the meeting attendees understood the very core logic behind Vita's remark just before.

"For further information, Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown and Enforcer Lanster are currently investigating this matter closely and carefully in order to solve this case…although somehow, I personally having a very bad premonition over what would be happening soon afterward…" as moderator Hayate rarely voicing her own thought, although for this time around she was somehow concerned over the entire incident that most likely becoming just another beginning for another chain of bigger catastrophes not far in the future. "My master Hayate Yagami, don't you think it would also be related to another incident that was happening one day before this particular incident that was happening within United States of Australia's territory?" this time around Signum decided to enquiry Hayate even further as the Queen of the Night Sky herself reluctantly nodded back, reaffirming Signum's enquiry.

"Temporal dimensional rift was happening twice in a row within less than twenty-four hours time duration…" Ave muttered alone, as he started to think carefully over the entire case from another new perspective. "Ave-san, you seem thinking about something don't you? Did you find anything?" it was when Shari decided to ask Ave a quick question, as she took a notice on how the said young Enforcer's expression becoming serious soon after he mutter his personal remark alone just before. It was when Ave smiling back at Shari before he shook his head gently and gave his reply as well.

"Unfortunately no Shari-san, although I started to suspect both incidents that was happening a week ago somehow related one to another after all…especially after I found this particular record about the disappearance of…"

In the same time, within United States of Australia's territory…

"The entire incident happened here a week ago was heavily concealed by local government, as the surviving Eishi from Red Possum squadron couldn't even testify anything due to the shock…however, everything was somehow remind me to the case I investigate thirteen years ago…" Fate made her own remark, as she kneeled nearby the edge of strange crater created by massive explosion during the aforementioned incident. "The entire explosion itself was obliterating almost everything within ten kilometres radius…even though I found the fact Red Possum squadron's survival from this explosion somehow unnatural…I rather withheld such thought alone and investigate this incident from different angle, don't you agree Fate-san?" this time around veteran Enforcer Teana Lanster that was accompanying ace Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown made her remark, as she tried to keep her confident smile at the said older and more experienced female Enforcer in front of her.

"You're right Teana…I think, it would still be to early to deduct anything…moreover we don't have any eligible source of information and witness with the exception of knowing what was happening on that day…although if I could say honestly, I wonder if our current assumption would be right after all…" Fate muttered, as she gave her reply at Teana's remark just before. It was when Teana somehow could understand the same sentiment her Enforcer-sempai felt deep down inside her heart.

"Sometimes I just wish that we could receive any assistance from ESUN, although I realize our investigation on behalf of Time-Space Administration Bureau's 108th Autonomous Ordnance Corps is somehow also being regarded as unsanctioned investigation by ESUN itself…" Teana took a deep breath and sighed, as soon as she finished her remark before moving to the next area in order to gather any possible evidences together with Fate. It was when Fate herself was only remain silent for a moment before she gave her reply back at the younger veteran Enforcer that happens to be her lovely protégé as well. "ESUN might not be able to assist us due to political matter and agreement signed together with Time-Space Administration Bureau and Zuvorg Planetary Alliance at the end of the First Defensive War back then…although the good news is that our contact already preparing any necessary assistance we might need in our investigation…" as soon as Fate finished her reply while smiling gently at Teana, the younger female Enforcer herself started to wonder on what or who is the real identity of this mysterious contact together with his, her or their so called assistance.

"Sir, heat signature is detected approaching in steady speed…shall we intercept them?"

It was when Fate shook her head gently, as her Intelligence Device Bardiche tried to warn her over the incoming heat signature. It was when Teana decided to ask Fate whether it would be fine to left this incoming heat signature alone, as her own Intelligence Device; Cross Mirage was giving her the same warning. " Please don't worry Teana, since it would be our help since I was informed in the morning over their will be arrival this afternoon…" as soon as Fate finished her reply, a large Garuda class transport could be seen approaching from faraway as Teana's Cross Mirage quickly detected the emblem or mark painted on the said transport itself via the zoom-in feature installed within Cross Mirage himself.

"JUDA?" Teana asked, as it would be the very first time for her to hear such name before Fate nodded back in order to reaffirm Teana's question just before. "It might not be directly connected to this incident, however since its establishment, JUDA have proven itself to deal with crisis that came from another dimensions in which including temporal dimensional rifts…moreover, I personally have been assisting JUDA's chief executive, director Kunio Ishigami for several occasions in the past…as well as on dealing over the said case I mentioned before, the one I investigate thirteen years ago and I suspect to be connected with this particular incident we are investigating at the moment…" as soon as Fate gave her explanation, Teana was only nodding back before asking even further.

"Fate-san, do you think it would just be fine for them to assist us without any approval from ESUN?" Teana finished her next question, as Fate was once again smiling back at the younger female Enforcer in front of her before answering the said question just before. "JUDA is a private corporation, as their main focus on industry is global pharmaceutical product…although in the same time, off the record they were also offering private defense service to their client…similar to Egret family…so, whether JUDA decided to assist us or not, ESUN would not be able to do anything about it…" as soon as Fate finished her explanation, Teana was only nodding back in understanding although she was still somehow slightly curious over the true nature of this particular JUDA organization mentioned by Fate.

It was when from the Garuda class transport that had been landed not far from Fate and Teana's location, a tall older young gentleman climbed down from it as he was approaching both female Enforcers. "It has been quite a while Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown, since although I should say I am pleased to see you again…I couldn't say so during this kind of circumstance…" the mysterious tall older young gentleman greeted Fate before the said ace Enforcer herself was only smiling back at him before returning his greeting. "I do agree chief Moritsugu…since under more pleasant circumstance, I would likewise say the same…anyway…I believe it would also be the first time for you to meet my colleague Enforcer Teana Lanster…" Fate replied back at Moritsugu's greeting before in the same time introducing Teana to him as well.

"Enforcer Teana Lanster reporting for duty!" Teana herself started to introduce her name in very formal manner, as Reiji Moritsugu was only remain silent for a while before calmly replying back at Teana's introduction. "I am Reiji Moritsugu…chief operation of JUDA's personal special taskforce…I heard a lot about you from Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown…and I looking forward to see your performance as well Enforcer Lanster…" as soon as Reiji Moritsugu finished his reply, Teana started to wonder on how far this particular gentleman; Reiji Moritsugu knew about her, although she decided to playing wise by remain silent, smiling back at him and nodded in respond to the said reply of him as well.

"Chief Moritsugu, if I may ask directly…I was wondering on JUDA's own finding in regard to this incident? Would it be too much to ask if JUDA share the said finding to us Time-Space Administration Bureau, as we from Marine Defense Force's special investigation corps will be doing the same as well…" to Teana's surprise, Fate directly asked the enigmatic Moritsugu for JUDA's assistance and cooperation in this particular case. Once again Moritsugu was only remain silent as soon as he heard Fate's request for JUDA's assistance and cooperation, as in reality Moritsugu believes JUDA alone would be more than sufficient to deal with the said incident itself. It was when another individual could be seen approaching to the location in where Moritsugu, Fate and Teana were currently standing.

"Moritsugu-san! Vardant is ready for take-off, my Hind-Kind is also ready as well in case any support fire would be needed tee hee!" an androgynous young teenager around sixteen years old could be seen approaching Moritsugu as he or she cheerfully informing the enigmatic older young gentleman over the entire preparation that have been completed and ready. "Satoru, how are you?" gently Fate greeted the younger newcomer, as the androgynous boy/ girl referred as Satoru quickly noticed Fate and politely greeted back in return. "It has been a while Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown! I am fine and how is Erio and Caro doing?" cheerfully Satoru greeted Fate back before he/ she asked about Erio and Caro's wellbeing.

"Both Erio and Caro are doing fine although they are currently busy on dealing with another case…however, I will let them know that you're say hi to them…by the way, let me introduce you to my colleague Teana Lanster…since I believe, it would also be the first time for you to meet her…" Fate was only smiling gently at Satoru, as she gave her reply while in the same time introducing Teana to the said younger androgynous boy/ girl in front of her as well. "Nice to meet you Satoru, my name is Teana Lanster and I am also Enforcer like Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown…I hope we get along well…" as soon as Teana finished her own greeting, Satoru bowed his/ her head slightly as he/ she was also introducing his/ her name as well.

"I am Satoru Yamashita and I hope we can get along well Teana-san…or should I address you with Enforcer Lanster?" Satoru finished his/ her introduction before innocently asked the said question to Teana. "You can call me Teana…and in return can I call you Satoru-kun instead?" Teana replied back, as she smiled at Satoru before the young androgynous boy/ girl himself/ herself timidly nodded back in agreement while in the same time blushing slightly as well.

"Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown and Enforcer Lanster, I believe we still have much to discuss…although at the moment I don't think the time would permit us to do so…" it was when Moritsugu calmly voicing his opinion at both Fate and Teana before Satoru was also quickly turning his/ her attention to the incoming unidentified units not far from their location. "Enemies? I wonder if they are related to this incident…" Fate made her remark, as she activates her Barrier Jacket meanwhile Teana was also doing the same as well. "I couldn't say anything for certain, but we better get ourselves ready! Yamashita! Would you assist both Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown and Enforcer Lanster while I welcome these incoming enemies myself…" Moritsugu replied back at Fate's remark before he quickly gave Satoru Yamashita an instruction as well. It was when Satoru himself/ herself quickly nodded back in affirmative as he/ she quickly asked both Fate and Teana to follow him to the place in where his/ her Machina Hind-Kind currently located.

"Satoru, do you think these enemies are from Katou Organization?" Fate asked, as Satoru quickly shook his/ her head before replying back. "I don't think so Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown, although whoever these enemies are, they must be pretty confident and reckless for thinking that I would let them alive after causing trouble to Moritsugu-san!" as soon as Satoru finished his/ her reply, he/ she quickly entered the cockpit of his Machina Hind-Kind meanwhile Fate and Teana readying themselves together with their respective AEC armaments in order to face the incoming mysterious enemies together with Satoru from JUDA.

"I never thought Satoru-kun could be that intimidating when he…or she…in the actual battlefield…don't you think so Fate-san?" Teana asked via telepathic message, as Fate was only smiling back at the younger female Enforcer that happens to keep her company before she gave her reply as well. "If I remember correctly, chief Moritsugu is everything for Satoru as he would be going to any extend in order to protect chief Moritsugu, even if he would need to face his own comrades in the battlefield…although, I would say in nature…Satoru Yamashita is a nice and kind young boy…" as soon as Fate finished her reply, Teana's eyes went wide slightly before she asked her Enforcer-sempai for further questioning.

"Fate-san…did you just said that Satoru-kun is a boy?" Teana asked as Fate was only smiling back gently at her protégé once again before nodded in affirmative as well.

In the meantime, in another dimension in which alternate history occurred as Teikoku Kagekidan and Paris Kagekidan exist…

"So, you personally think…this mysterious young man with amnesia somehow isn't dangerous Hanabi-kun?" the commander of Paris Kagekidan; Grand-Mère asked. "Ha…hai Grand-Mère…" timidly Hanabi gave her reply back meanwhile her best friend Glycine Bleumer was only remain silent and carefully stared at Hanabi herself. "However, the fact we don't know about his true identity as well as where he actually came from somehow only make the entire situation becoming more complicated…aside from his name, did you find anything else Hanabi-kun?" this time around Japanese ambassador Norimichi Sakomizu that happens to be Paris Kagekidan's second-in-command decided to enquiry Hanabi even further as Hanabi herself was only remain silent for a while before reluctantly gave her answer back at the legendary "Iron-Fortress" Sakomizu in front of her.

"I don't know anything aside from his name…Ing Egret is his name…" as soon as Hanabi finished her sentence, Lobelia Carlini could be seen smirking alone before finally made her usual sly remark. "Heeeeh…only name that you finally figure out after you take care of him from the entire night…I wonder if the daughter of Baron Kitaoji was so useless as she couldn't even comfort an injured man at night and help him to regain his memory back…" as soon as Lobelia finished her sly remark, Hanabi was only blushing deeper as tears began to swell all over her eyes meanwhile Glycine could be seen approaching Lobelia before grabbed the taller woman's collar violently. "You mongrel! How dare you insult nobility especially my best friend like that with your coarse language Lobelia Carlini! If not because we are in the same team, I already make sure that you can't even laugh or cry anymore!" as soon as Glycine finished on voicing or to be exact screaming her threat at Lobelia, the taller young woman herself was only grinned evilly at the Bleumer's heiress before replying back.

"You and your noble camaraderie crap! I was only stating the truth, as your friend's inability to extort any valuable information from the mysterious amnesiac individual that was currently sleeping in your manor could perhaps jeopardize the safety of Paris and the rest of the world! Listen up pompous noble; you and your nobility alone could never protect anyone as long as you let such pride all over you! Understand!?" as soon as Lobelia finished her remark, Glycine tighten her grip as she almost land a single punch at Lobelia's face by using her free hand if not because Grand-Mère and Sakomizu told the two to stop. It was when Glycine reluctantly apologized meanwhile Lobelia was only remain silent and leaned on the nearby wall while listening to the rest of the conversation as well.

"So, what will we do now? Since we can't confine him forever in Glycine-san's house…sooner or later, he might find out about the nature of our city Paris as well as the existence of Paris Kagekidan!" this time around, the youngest member of Paris Kagekidan; Coquelicot was voicing her own concern as well. It was when everyone that were currently present inside Le Chattes Noires' briefing room (director room) somehow remain quiet, as all of them totally confused over the sudden development that was currently happening right in front of their eyes. "Hai! Hai! Hai! Erica knows the best way to get Ing-san to talk and regain his memory back! How about if we hit his head very hard as another shock might bring his memory back! Don't you think such solution would be a good idea everyone?" as soon as Erica finished on voicing her idea cheerfully, everyone that present in the briefing room could only sighed in disappointment at the young apprentice-nun that happens to be Paris Kagekidan's squad leader as well.

"Erica! Do you know that we are discussing serious matter here? I never ever expect that you will give us such silly solution after all?" Glycine exasperated as she made her remark, meanwhile Grand-Mère was glaring at Erica in the same time as well. "Eeeeeh! Erica thought, it would be a good solution tee hee!" Erica pouted before she innocently smiling at everyone else, as this time around even the younger Coquelicot started to voice her concern as well. "Erica-san! I wonder why Ichirou choose you as vice-squad leader before, since you seem still as silly as ever…sigh…" Coquelicot finished her reply, as she once again took another deep breath and sighed.

"Eeeeeh! Ohgami-san chose me because I am dependable and with Heavenly Father's help, we will be doing fine! Ah, I know now! How about instead of hitting him hard, we all pray for him so his memory would return?" once again Erica gave her innocent suggestion, although this time around everyone else were more pleased to hear peaceful suggestion that was not include hitting someone's head, even though in the end both ideas were dismissed much to Erica's dismay.

As everyone else including Mell Raison and Ci Caprice were continuing their discussion in regard to the what they would be doing to the mysterious amnesiac Ing Egret, unknown by all of them, a mysterious figure carefully watched the entire thread of fate that was starting to unfold itself from behind the shadow. It was when the mysterious figure himself grinned evilly as he took a mysterious tome from behind his robe and slowly opened the said tome by flipping its pages one by one. The tome itself was smeared by blood as its cover was made from human and/ or animal skin as well as smaller animal's tusks. His eyes were then went wide as well as his evil smiles as soon as he found the particular verse he personally looking for within the Prelati's tome itself.

"Soon this world that betray you will sink into the bottom of endless ocean like the sunken spiralled city of R'lyeh! Wait for me my love! I will definitely free you from the torment and cruel chain of fate He use to shackle you! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" with insane and demonic laugh, the mysterious figure in robe disappeared from behind the shadow itself as darkness seemingly cover his escape. It was when the thread of fate itself already began to move toward the impending doom that would not only loom this particular world/ dimension but also the rest of countless multiverse out there as well.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Episode 02

**Episode 02**

~ The Day After Starless Sky ~

* * *

Britannia Union's special administrative zone of Seattle, known also as Area 11…

"We're finally here! Although actually it feels quite nice to be able to hold concert here as well in the end!" 765 Pro's idol Makoto Kikuchi made her remark as she stretched her arms meanwhile her companion Haruka Amami was only smiling at her before she gave her reply at Makoto's remark just before. "The situation was quite hectic in the past two years, since conflicts after conflicts were happening non-stop Makoto-chan…fortunately United States of Japan somehow could escape almost unscratched from those conflicts and thanks to that, we are all could be here to sing in front of our fans!" as Haruka finished her reply while smiling at Makoto, the said tomboy idol herself was only smiling back before nodded in agreement as well.

"You're right Haruka! However, thanks to such events and incidents…we all could learn more about the nature of this world…the world we are living in…well, I really sound like acting lieutenant Ave am I not?" as soon as Makoto made her remark while replying at Haruka and laughed sheepishly, Haruka herself for some reason was blushing slightly in embarrassment as soon as she heard the name acting lieutenant Ave being mentioned. "Ara…ara…Haruka-chan seems still couldn't forget about acting lieutenant Ave-san nano…" it was when Haruka blushed even deeper after she startled in surprise when hearing her other friend Miki Hoshii made another remark in regards to her secret little-crush on acting lieutenant/ Enforcer Ave. "Mi…Miki-san…I am not like that…since I just admire acting lieutenant-san for his achievement during the first defense war as well as other military operations happened in this world and another world!" Haruka was nervously trying to deny her friend's teasing without any success, as both Miki and Makoto were only laughing after they saw Haruka embarrassed state.

"Harurun! Miki-Miki!" both Haruka and Miki turned their heads, as they saw the Futami twins approached them followed by their assigned security personnel/ bodyguard from Special Duty Section 6; Isis Egret. "Ah, Ami-chan and Mami-chan! Have you got everything ready?" Haruka asked, as Mami was the first one that cheerfully replying back at Haruka's question. "Yup! The preparation is under control since Rit-chan and Chihaya-oneechan were rigorously instructing the stage crews while helping them as well…actually we also want to ask if…" before Mami could finish her sentence, Ami quickly finished the said sentence for her younger twin sister's behalf. "If you could all give a hand, since Isis-oneechan will also be helping!" as soon as Ami finished her sentence, Haruka, Makoto and Miki glanced at Isis as the youngest daughter of Egret security firm's owner was only smiling back and nodded in order to reaffirming the Futami twins' request as well.

"Eeeeeh…why delicate girl like Miki need to do manual labour as well nano…" Miki complained as soon as she heard the Futami twins' request meanwhile both Haruka and Makoto on the other hand nodded back and agree to the said request. "Miki-san…we need to help since we need to make this concert successful! Moreover, since we need to compromise with our concert tour in Seattle due to the incoming mission after all…" Haruka quickly reminded Miki, as Miki quickly pouted when she heard the mention of "incoming mission" by Haruka. "Well, it can't be helped…since after all we're now part of The Mondenkind autonomous squadron after our exploit back in Alternative or Unlimited world as part-time OPFOR Eishi…" Makoto added her own remark as well.

"I know that…although for now we're idols before Eishi nano…so, we need to ensure that we behave and act like how idol supposedly to act nano…" once again Miki argued and pouted at Haruka, as the de-facto leader of 765 Pro herself was only laughing sheepishly after she heard such complaint. "However, the fact that all of you were also registered as Eishi for the Mondenkind somehow allow you all to keep F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki units personally while in the same time boosting your popularity as idols I believe…" this time around Isis decided to voice her thought, as she was smiling at Miki, Haruka and Makoto while walking ahead those three together with both Ami and Mami Futami.

"Tee hee…supposedly you're right…" Haruka meekly gave her reply back while in the same time blushing slightly in embarrassment as well. "I still remember on how president Takagi and Producer really surprised when we return with these Fighting Falcons, although in the end they accept our request to allow us fight until the First Defensive War ended…well, rather than fighting…I should say we just become a support team back then…a, ha, ha, ha!" Makoto made her personal remark as well, as she laughed sheepishly while remembering the time when everything was quite hectic back then, be it on the proper timeline as well as alternative timelines existed within Arca de Recluse. In the meantime both Ami and Mami Futami were grinning and nodding in agreement as well, as everyone somehow agree to the consensus that was stated by Isis just before on how becoming Eishi surely boost their popularity as idols as well.

"However the most talented one surely Miki-Miki, since she was the first one among us that master the basic skill on piloting senjutsuki back then…" Ami made her remark, as Mami quickly nodded in agreement. "Hum! You're right Ami…Miki-Miki put very little effort on training session unlike the rest of us and still manage to master her Fighting Falcon flawlessly during Blue Flag exercise…" Mami added her own remark to support Ami's own.

"Back then Miki just goes with the flow of the river everyone…but I believe everyone else were also more talented and stronger than Miki since everyone have something that they really wish to protect from the bottom of their hearts…Miki knows truly, at least Haruka indeed having someone she secretly loves and willing to protect this person affuuu…~" as soon as Miki playfully made her remark in regards to Haruka's secret crush, the said de facto leader of 765 Pro's idols could be seen blushing once again before pouted at Miki. "Mi…Miki-san! I am not…I mean…it's not like that mou!" as soon as Haruka tried to reach Miki, she carelessly getting tripped and fell down flat on the ground as her face was hitting the surface of the said ground itself.

"Harurun…always never change isn't she?" Mami sighed, as she smiled at her older twin while making her own comment, as Ami quickly nodded in agreement. "By the way…the certain individual that being referred by Miki Hoshii-san just before surely not happens to be Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi-san right?" Isis asked, as this time around Ami quickly grinned widely before she replied back at Isis' question enthusiastically. "Of course is Ave-niichan! You remember don't you Isis-oneechan, during the siege on Original Hive as we all play diversion role against wave after wave of BETA's attacks…and when we all almost getting ourselves overrun completely by those aliens?" Ami replied back, as Isis was trying to remember the entire event once again, although for some reason as if thick fog covered every layers of her memories, she could only vaguely remembering on what was actually happening back then.

"I suppose…" Isis gave her answer. "Well, we're not suppose to fight in the frontline anyway…moreover with our Fighting Falcon senjutsuki definitely a bit outdated for prolonged battle like that…I mean, I wish to pilot something more advance and powerful that could sweep those BETA in one go like F-22A Raptor or Su-47 Berkut…" this time around Mami was adding her own remark in respond for Isis' short and vague reply. "In the end however, I believe everything went well according to the plan as we manage to pacify the Original Hive itself, although I still couldn't understand the relation of this story with Haruka-san's secret crush to Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi himself…" once again Isis raised her question, as both Ami and Mami were only grinning even wider than before while preparing to answer the said question.

"Ami-chan…Mami-chan…please…don't…" Haruka pleaded as she was still trying to return to her own feet after she fell flat on the ground. In the meantime both Makoto and Miki were only laughing since they were also anticipating the said embarrassing episode of Haruka's secret crush to be retold once again much to Haruka's dismay. It was when Ami took a deep breath, as she began her story.

In the meantime, on the other location nearby the concert's stage…

_"That is merely a fleeting dream…"_

"_Yes, a fragile dream I had with you…"_

"_Even after a hundred-year sleep…"_

"…_in a story that will end…"_

"…_once you turn to the final page…"_

"_Sleeping Beauty is waking up, and now I…"_

"…_will never wait for anyone to save me…"_

"_Even if I'm all alone…"_

"_I will walk forward to tomorrow…"_

Thoma and Lily stopped their footstep as they were turning their heads to certain particular F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki in metallic cobalt blue paintjob, as both of them heard a very familiar beautiful melody in their ears. "Thoma…is that…" Lily asked, as her boyfriend was only smiling at her before he gave his reply back. "You're right Lily, that's our legendary diva…songstress that brought mankind's victory against BETA in Alternative and Unlimited world together with her friends…her song alone lifted our spirit and heal our wound…as I believe she would definitely possessing the very same talent of even more in comparison to other legendary songstress out there…" as soon as Thoma finished his reply, Lily quickly nodded in agreement as she smiled as well at Thoma before giving her reply back.

"Chihaya-san is really amazing…she put so much faith on her song and she always keep on singing even until she reached the end of this universe…and in the end she never stopped herself from singing her song that will always encourage and soothe people's wounded souls…even a Reactor like me could fully understand that Thoma…" Lily made her own remark, as she was also replying on Thoma's own comment just before. It was when the Eclipse Reactor duo saw on the said metallic cobalt blue F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki's right palm, Chihaya Kisaragi was standing gracefully and sung her image song "Sleeping Beauty" to her heart content.

"She is doing it for her own rehearsal but it seems there are many people already gathered around her…" Thoma was then made his remark once again, as he was referring on certain group of people that were gathering around Chihaya Kisaragi's F-16C Fighting Falcon in order to just listen to the beautiful song that was sung by the legendary songstress of 765 Pro herself. "Shall we say hi to Chihaya-san…Thoma? Since we still have free time until we meet up with Isis and ready for the opening ceremony of this concert?" Lily asked, as Thoma was only remain silent for a while before he smiled back at his girlfriend and shook his head in order to decline Lily's idea after all.

"I think it would be better for us to leave Chihaya Kisaragi alone, as we should patrol once again to ensure everything went in orderly manner…by the way Lily, have you also inform Shizuku-chan about this concert?" Thoma finished his reply, as he was also asking Lily on whether she already told their best friend Shizuku Miono about their arrival as well as inviting her and her other friends from the orphanage to watch the concert thanks to president Junichirou Takagi's courtesy for providing them with free tickets. "Of course I'm not forgetting about that Thoma…since I am also excited to meet Shizuku-chan again…I believe Isis would also feel the same…tee hee…" Lily finished her reply, as she was smiling cutely at Thoma meanwhile Thoma himself could only blushed slightly while nodded in agreement over Lily's reply/ answer as well.

So many things have been happening ever since Break The World, as the current situation of the newborn tertiary world itself could be considered peaceful, especially after those countless turmoils happened in the past. In the meantime, even though BETA successfully have been removed from Alternative/ Unlimited world's surface as well as from the moon's surface in the end, the said environmental damage caused by those baneful creatures that supposedly created for mining purpose were too severe as ESUN decided to accept temporary refuges from any countries within Alternative/ Unlimited world that were affected by such damages. In the meantime together with TSAB's assistance, ESUN decided to began the process of re-terraforming and revitalize Alternative/ Unlimited world in order to ensure the said world becoming inhabited once again.

To the very end, Alternative/ Unlimited world's United Nations was being absorbed (merged) by ESUN, as their remaining combative forces were also being integrated as ESUN's fighting forces. As Thoma, Lily, Isis and everyone else could see so far, the whole situation were moving to the correct direction, as people once again were allowed to live their life to the fullest and dream for any kind of future they might wish to obtain within their own hands. Even though this kind of peaceful future might just be temporary, Thoma and Lily silently made their own oath and promise once again as they would be doing their very best in order to protect this kind of hard-earned future in order to honour those life that already departed before them and also to ensure the promise for never ending tomorrow itself would never be thorn apart again.

In the meantime inside Tacoma Base's hangar…

"So how is it second lieutenant Miono? Is the tuning of this new Type-04 is finally suitable for you or you want me to adjust the parameter for a little bit more?" sergeant Sayaka Kusumoto asked, as the younger second lieutenant Shizuku Miono was only smiling back at Sayaka from her Type-04 Shiranui Second senjutsuki's cockpit before she shook her head and replying back to the said question before as well. "Thank you for the offer sergeant Kusumoto, although I find this tuning is perfectly match with my current style…so I believe it would be just fine to leave the tuning of my Shiranui Second as it is tee hee…" as Shizuku finished her reply while in the same time smiling back at Sayaka as well, the older female sergeant of Wardog Squadron's technical engineering division was also smiling while nodded in agreement as well.

"Shizuku-chan…do you know that you have change significantly compare to when I first met you back then?" Sayaka commented, as soon as Shizuku climbed down from her Shiranui Second's cockpit block and took a sip of water from her own mineral water bottle. "Eh!?" Shizuku was only startled in slightly surprise as soon as she heard Sayaka's comment before soon enough the said older female sergeant decided to continue her comment. "You're more cheerful compare to when I first met you…and should I say that you're becoming more mature and confident as well…" as soon as Sayaka finished her comment, Shizuku could only blushed slightly in embarrassment as she realized on how in reality, as she made a comparison of her present self and her past self, Sayaka's comment was indeed correct.

"I…I don't think that I have been change that much Kusumoto-san…moreover I believe I could become my current self is all thanks to you and everyone else from Wardog Squadron that keep their constant and continuous support to me…tee hee…" as Shizuku politely replying back at Sayaka, the said older female sergeant herself quickly grinning as she tried to start on teasing Shizuku. "Oneesan really understand such feeling Shizuku-chan, since everyone is definitely have their share to help each other…especially certain acting lieutenant from Time-Space Administration Bureau that arrived from Yukon Base back then in order to help assist us preparing ourselves for Operation 21st, remember…the same one that exchanging blows with Tatsunami-kun during Siege of Seattle?" as soon as Sayaka mentioned the "certain acting lieutenant from Time-Space Administration Bureau" phrase, Shizuku could be seen blushing for some unknown reason as she tried to deny Sayaka's teasing without much success.

"I…It's not like that Kusumoto-san…since I…I…"

"Since…" sergeant Sayaka Kusumoto was continuing her teasing mercilessly, as Shizuku once again find herself squealed in the corner while trying to escape the said teasing and interrogation in the same time. "Since I and acting lieutenant Takamachi is not like that…moreover, I believe acting lieutenant Takamachi already have someone inside his heart even before I met him back then…so, I am happy and content for everything to be remain as it is…I suppose…" as soon as Shizuku finished her reply, Sayaka quickly shook her head while she gave her "big no-no" sign with her right hand's index finger. "Eh!?" once again Shizuku found herself becoming Sayaka's target of eternal teasing, as she tried to escape without any success.

"That's not good…not good at all Shizuku-chan! Even though you know the chance for you to steal acting lieutenant Takamachi's heart is very slim…you must keep on trying as long as the said chance itself is not zero! Remember…according to Oneesan's database…despite acting lieutenant Takamachi never realizing such fact himself…he is quite popular among females that he met during his exploit in the First Defensive War back then…and also, someone from Imperial Royal Guard or currently also being referred as United States of Japan's Provisional Honour Guard is also trying to steal his heart away as well…" as soon as Sayaka finished her sentence, Shizuku quickly wondered over the identity of this mysterious individual from Imperial Royal Guard that was being mentioned by the older female sergeant herself, although to the very end Shizuku decided to refrain herself from asking another question that would expose herself from the risk of another eternal teasing.

"But guilty as charged…acting lieutenant Takamachi surely insensitive to his surrounding, as he shouldn't let other girls on keeping their feeling at him unanswered…am I right Shizuku-chan?" Sayaka made her remark, as she was grinning at the younger second lieutenant Shizuku Miono from the infamous Wardog Squadron, as Shizuku herself was only remain silent before she took a deep breath, sighed and smiled weakly as she answered back at Sayaka's previous question.

"He's just a very gentle person…I mean acting lieutenant Takamachi is…since he always try his best to keep his newfound friends and family happy as well as away from any possible harm…and I think because of how he is, I content for everything to be remain as it is for now…as I don't want to loose this precious moment after all…I'm sorry that I might sound quite childish…tee hee…" as soon as Shizuku finished her reply, Sayaka was only smiling back gently at her before she was also replying back at Shizuku's answer just before as well. "I don't think you're childish for having such way of thinking Shizuku-chan…since it would take a lot of courage and determination to be able to walk on such path…that's why I said you have change and becoming much mature and cheerful as well…a, ha, ha, ha!" as soon as Sayaka finished her reply, Shizuku could only smiling back as she tried to deny such statement without any success after all.

In the end, even though she might not be able to win the heart of certain someone that she was already falling in love with, Shizuku Miono definitely grateful and cherish the very future that was now already within her grasp. Even though everything would might just be another fleeting dream for her, at the very least, she would try to walk on the path that she believes in as she would also in the meantime protecting the said path in order to ensure the very future itself would last even longer or perhaps eternally, the future in which everyone would free to dream and reach what they have dreamt for.

Imperial Royal Guard's (United States of Japan's Provisional Honour Guard's) 3rd Guard Battalion headquarter in Chofu Base, in the meantime…

Second lieutenant Kazusa Yamashiro took another deep breath as she was letting out a heavy sigh right after the current JIVES simulation session ended right in front of her eyes. Soon she found herself leaning on the pilot seat of her XFJ-01 (Type-04) Shiranui Second while the current achievement point for the said JIVES simulation itself being displayed on the top right corner of the main screen projected in front of her eyes by her fortified suit's retinal projection. "Eighty-nine percents out of one hundreds…I don't know if I should be happy or crying when I see this kind of result…" as soon as Kazusa finished her own monologue, she saw incoming transmission appeared on the bottom of the JIVES result, exactly on the top right corner of her retinal projection's main screen.

"Yamashiro…are you alright?" it was a gentle and concerned question that was given to her by White Fang Squadron's second-in-command; first lieutenant Amemiya greeted Kazusa from inside metallic golden coloured Type-00F Takemikazuchi located not far from her own Type-04 Shiranui Second in metallic olive grey United States of Japan's Ground Defense Force (GDF) or Imperial of Japan Mobile Defense Force (IJMDF) paintjob scheme. It was when Kazusa was only took another deep breath and sighed before she decided to answer Amemiya's question just before.

"I am fine first lieutenant Amemiya, it is just the fact that we achieve lower score than what I personally expecting somehow make me feel irritated…" Kazusa replied back, as in the meantime she was also trying to smile at Amemiya meanwhile the older young woman that happens to be Kazusa's second-in-command was in return just smiling gently at her before replying back at her reply just before as well. "Please don't let such thing to weight you down Yamashiro, since what we have been achieving today is already remarkable since almost all Eishi from our world have not yet familiarize themselves for fighting against enemies except BETA in the past…" it was when Amemiya's reply somehow made Kazusa realized on how she as well as the rest of White Fang Squadron that were participating in JIVES simulation at the moment already outperform many of their peers in reality.

Ever since the remaining survivors; civilians, politicians, military personnel and Eishi alike finally resettle themselves in the newborn tertiary world itself, they were instantly integrated into ESUN in order to help the said collective governing body itself maintain the delicate balance and peace across countless multiverse out there that even sometimes stretching beyond the boundary of time and space itself. In order to keep the current fighting performance for Eishi up-to-date and comparable to other combative forces from countless multiverse out there, new simulation program were integrated to the current JIVES simulator, as the aforementioned simulation program itself would allow Eishi to train themselves against any virtually known scenarios, enemies as well as battlefields that have been encountered by ESUN as well as their forerunner ZEUTH up until this point.

Kazusa as well as the rest of White Fang Squadron's Eishi were not exempted from this new training regiment, since they were expected to keep their combative performance on the edge while in the same time re-evaluating the performance of their primary combat hardware such as Tactical Surface Fighter/ Senjutsuki in order to formulate new strategies and tactics every now and then in case another conflict against non-BETA opponents happened again in the future, in which in reality most likely to be happening after all. In the end, even though TSF were proven to be versatile enough to match against other combat hardware from different dimensions out there, they were also suffering from development ceiling as the technological development itself almost virtually halted as soon as they reached the technological achievement for creating TSF/ senjutsuki that worthy for the title of 3rd generation TSF.

In order to fill the gap for not having enough third generation senjutsuki at the disposal, joint development program for all Tactical Surface Fighter that have been exist ever since the early days of BETA wars were integrated into Time-Space Administration Bureau and ESUN's United Maintenance Plan. To the very end, solid ground specification for each TSF were made as internal upgrades in term of hardware and software upgrade were made to improve the combative performance that would be expected to narrow or even closing the gap for each generation differences.

As far as Kazusa could remember from her participation in United Maintenance Plan, the existence of first generation senjutsuki was virtually no more as the remaining first generation senjutsuki that still in service were upgraded extensively into 1.5th generation senjutsuki in order to reach the level of performance comparable to second generation senjutsuki. Even though physical frame constraint was still the main issue for the said upgrade to be implemented perfectly to virtually any first generation senjutsuki, White Fang's research and development division together with Caledfwlch Techniques and Zeiss' Main Factory have been receiving satisfactory result that would prolong the lifespan of first generation senjutsuki for another decade or so.

In the meantime, in order to overcome the procurement difficulties to develop and produce enough number of third generation senjutsuki, an extensive upgrade and renewed improvement were made to several second generation senjutsuki by using streamlined tried-and-tested technology originating from the second generation senjutsuki development program in which could be dated as far as Akebono Program and original Project Prominence back in Alternative/ Unlimited world. In the same time however, as first being coined by acting lieutenant (currently Enforcer) Ave J.C Takamachi, a proposal to upgrade several second generation senjutsuki by using technology originated and developed for third generation senjutsuki itself was also being implemented. It was when the heavily upgraded second generation senjutsuki such as F-15E Strike Eagle or F-18E/F Super Hornet were known as 2.5th generation senjutsuki meanwhile any second generation senjutsuki upgraded even further with third generation technology were known as Quasi-3rd generation senjutsuki such as Su-37 series Terminator or F-15SE/ Test Type-02 series Silent Eagle/ Gekkou.

"In the end, I could never help myself from being amazed on how we…humanity from our own world could finally reach to this point…although, I should say…there would still be long way ahead us until the day we return to our own home…am I right?" Kazusa was finally made her own remark, as she smiled at Amemiya. It was when Amemiya nodded in agreement at Kazusa's remark before the two of them noticed on the other White Fang's Eishi were finally climbed down from their respective Type-04 Shiranui Second senjutsuki after they finished their own personal evaluation for the result they were achieving during the last JIVES simulation session.

"Man! I never expect that our enemies could outsmart us…moreover what hell with that mega particle launcher thing that incarcerate my Shiranui Second in a mere second! That's unfair!" second lieutenant Aki Iwami complained, as soon as she Kazusa and Amemiya not far from her location. It was when Amemiya was only smiling at Aki with her gentle motherly "ara-ara" expression, as Kazusa quickly glared at the tomboy Eishi in front of her before taking no time to waste such opportunity to scold and berates at second lieutenant Aki Iwami herself. "I hope a short temporary peace would not dull your sense second lieutenant Iwami! Since we would be expected to face any threats at any given time without prior notice…remember when we need to face BETA in Kyoto without any adequate time and preparation at all!?" as soon as Kazusa finished her scolding, Aki was only shrugged before she grinned at Kazusa and replying back to her scolding.

"C'mon Yamashiro! It would not hurt to relax once and a while…you really up and tense like Yui, as such stiff attitude would not good on the long run…well, moreover when you need to deal with boy! A, ha, ha, ha, ha!" as soon as Aki finished her reply, Kazusa quickly glared at her best friend from Eishi academy back then before she shouted at Aki in order to respond to the said tomboy Eishi's teasing.

"Second lieutenant Aki Iwami! Do you understand on what are you talking about!? Boy!? What kind of boy that you are talking about? Don't you remember our oath as Eishi, especially Imperial Royal Guard that would put the safety of our people and Empire above everything! I don't have time for boy or romance at all since I always try to pursuing perfection and hone my skill in order to become sword that would protect my people, the Empire and innocent people that were trembling out there!" as soon as Kazusa finished her shouting once again, Aki was only grinned back at her before replying back with only one word that made Kazusa herself blushed in deep red of embarrassment. "Denial…" Aki muttered. It was before Kazusa could even argue back, second lieutenant Kai Shimako was also finally arrive followed by second lieutenant Noto Izumi, as it was when second lieutenant Kai Shimako took this opportunity to tease Kazusa as well.

"Well, if you don't interested in romance…how about if I took acting lieutenant Ave with me…since I find out he's somehow happens to be my type as well…tee hee…" as soon as Shimako finished her teasing, Kazusa quickly glared at her before shouting back in order to respond at Shimako's teasing. "Don't you dare to do that Shimako! I won't let you to snatch acting lieutenant Ave since…" again, before Kazusa could even finished her sentence, she found herself blushed in embarrassment meanwhile Aki, Shimako, and Izumi were either grinned or smiling at the young female heir of Yamashiro samurai clan in front of them.

"Uhm, everyone…it's not nice and polite to tease second lieutenant Yamashiro like that…" even though Amemiya was trying to prevent the eternal teasing spiralled out of control, her warning was somehow fell into the deaf ears of Aki, Shimako and Izumi as those three Imperial Royal Guard white coat Eishi were continuing their teasing at the poor Yamashiro that could only blushed and shifting around in embarrassment. "Well…well…Yamashiro, I hope you try to approach him more aggressively if you want to steal his heart from your biggest rival after all…" Aki grinned as she was giving Kazusa an advice as if she was an expert in romance. "Although in reality you don't even have any boyfriend Aki…fu, fu, fu…" it was when Shimako mischievously shifting her teasing from targeting Kazusa to Aki, as the tomboy Eishi herself was only grinned sheepishly while scratching her head in the same time as well.

"Damn it Shimako! That's hurt!"

"Steal his heart!? From who!?" Kazusa asked before she once again blushed even deeper, as soon as she realized on how she directly took Aki's bait to respond to her eternal teasing. "Uhm, as far as I could remember…acting lieutenant Ave is officially becoming lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami of Special Duty Section 6's boyfriend, meanwhile aside from the infamous Queen of the Night Sky herself…there are quite number of female that somehow keep their feeling hidden at the legendary Time Diver himself…I could name some such as sergeant major Reinforce Eins and Zwei that were somehow being approved by lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami herself for some unknown reason…meanwhile there were others such as second lieutenant Shizuku Miono of Wardog Squadron from 1st Tactical Armor Wings and Mars Federation's female Peacecraft Knight…lady Naina Peacecraft in which also among those who happens to secretly admire or even falling in love to acting lieutenant Takamachi as well…" as soon as Izumi finished her explanation, she shifted her glasses and performing detective pose as well in the meantime.

"Re…really? I never expect Enforcer Takamachi to be quite popular…now somehow I'm interested to know him even more as well…" as soon as Amemiya finished her own monologue, Kazusa, Aki, Shimako and Izumi were only staring at her in disbelief over what they have just heard before. "First lieutenant Amemiya…somehow, you sounds like Azusa Miura-san from the Mondenkind Squadron…although speaking about Mondenkind, I believe first lieutenant Haruka Amami was also having a secret crush at acting lieutenant Ave…" once again Izumi finished her remark, as Aki was the first one that laughed as soon as she heard such remark. "Wooow that's quite a number of competitors you have out there Yamashiro! You better act quickly or you find yourself regretting over what already have been too late later on…am I right girl!" as soon as Aki finished on adding her own remark, Kazusa couldn't help herself from reluctantly nodded in agreement even though she was still keeping her glare at the tomboy female heir of Iwami samurai clan in front of her.

"In the same time however, there might be other competitors out there that we have not even notice at all…" as soon as Shimako finished her remark innocently, Kazusa could only took another deep breath and sighed at her before answering back on the said remark. "You just need to rub a fistful amount of salt over someone's fresh wound Shimako…I swear I'll get you back one day!" as soon as Kazusa finished her threats, Shimako was only innocently smiling at the young female heir of Yamashiro clan before replying back. "Uhm, don't just blame me since Aki is also doing it as well…" Shimako finished her reply, as in the end Kazusa could only took another long deep breath and sighed in defeat in order to put an end to the eternal teasing that came from her best friends as quickly as possible.

Unknown by Kazusa, Aki and Izumi, first lieutenant Amemiya was only remain silent for the rest of the teasing session, as she was smiling while watching those three younger Eishi exchanging joke and teasing among each other. "Yui, when you coming back…you might never believe on how we all have been living our life in peace after everything that we have been through back then…to the very least, I believe the never ending tomorrow that awaits us would never beyond our reach anymore…don't you agree…" as soon as Amemiya finished her personal inner monologue, she decided to join Kazusa and the others as the four of them left the simulation chamber behind.

It might once just be a fleeting dream, as no one would ever expecting divine intervention could alter the course of predetermined destinies drastically. Even though everyone might still loosing something in the end, thanks to the said divine intervention that was happening back then as certain multi-dimensional phenomenon known as Break The World, Amemiya, Yui, Kazusa, Shimako, Aki, Izumi as well as everyone else including mankind across countless multiverse out there regained something in return as well as most importantly obtaining newfound strength to protect anything that they hold and cherish dearly. To the very end, up until now, Amemiya was definitely grateful for the new future that was shape before her, as she believes Yui and everyone else would also feel the same as well.

At another dimension in which alternate course of history occurred and exist together with Teikoku Kagekidan and Paris Kagekidan…

"So, how is it going Grand-Mère?" Hanabi politely asked, as the middle-aged lady she was referring as Grand-Mère was only remain silent and shook her head in the same time as well. "Unfortunately he couldn't remember anything aside from his own name Hanabi-kun…although the very pleasant thing is, he was proven to be telling us the truth for not knowing anything…so we could put aside our suspicious for monsieur Ing Egret being an enemy's sleeper agent…" as soon as Grand-Mère finished her reply, Hanabi could be seen sighed in relieved as in reality she was having a great concern over the enigmatic amnesiac young Ing Egret in which for some reason kept on reminding Hanabi over her deceased fiancé.

"However, I and monsieur Sakomizu will still put him under constant surveillance for the time being…especially since our current situation somehow quite grim and less favourable for trusting someone new…" as soon as she heard Grand-Mère's reply, Hanabi reluctantly nodded in understanding and agreement. The young heiress of Kitaoji definitely understood over the whole grim situation that Grand-Mère referring just before, as it seems darkness once again engulfed both Paris and Teito. Sadly, even after three years ever since Salute's curses have been lifted from Paris, every now and then minions of darkness would always try to swallow the beautiful City of Lights itself within the very darkness in which Hanabi and her best friends kept on fighting against it up until now.

"Please forgive me for asking Grand-Mère…however, is it because of the recent homicide cases in which being suspected as supernatural works?" Hanabi decided to brave herself to ask Grand-Mère a question, as deep down inside her heart she disliked the idea of Grand-Mère and ambassador Sakomizu to have their suspicions over Ing Egret. It was when Grand-Mère took another deep breath as she decided to answer Hanabi's question, as well as explaining a bit more about the said "homicide cases" that have been suspected originated from "supernatural works" beyond anything that could have been committed by any mere mortal criminals.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Episode 03

**Episode 03**

~ The Sword and Shield ~

* * *

United States of Japan's Yokohama Base in the meantime…

First lieutenant Meiya Mitsurugi was definitely unhappy over the entire development that was happening right in front of her eyes, as she gaze through the horizon while standing on the top of her Type-00R Takemikazuchi senjutsuki's cockpit hatch. In the meantime right behind her, four other Type-00 senjutsuki that were identified as a single Type-00F Takemikazuchi in metallic crimson red paintjob and three Type-00A Takemikazuchi in metallic pure white paintjob could be seen on standby mode as well, with their respective armaments ready for any sudden engagement against the incoming enemy units.

"Mitsurugi, what do you think about the whole situation that's currently happening out there…is it really wise to let ESUN and those from Union to deal with everything alone?" the Eishi of Type-00F Takemikazuchi asked via communication device installed within her senjutsuki's cockpit block, as Meiya only took another deep breath before answering back to the said question before. "Unfortunately our order is to remain standby until further notice Chizuru…although I personally dislike the idea for having foreign nations' forces to act within United States of Japan's territory…" as soon as Meiya finished her answer, the Type-00F Takemikazuchi's Eishi that was being identified as first lieutenant Chizuru Sakaki only remain silent before nodded back in agreement as well, since she would definitely understand Meiya's sentiment over the whole situation that also definitely being shared among the rest of Eishi that were currently piloting their respective Type-00A Takemikazuchi units.

"Sadly even after what we have done back then in our own world, conflicts would never ceased to exist…and we will keep on fighting for never ending tomorrow as long as we are still alive…" Meiya muttered, as she closed her eyes before her memories drifted back to the event that was happening in the past, the one that she experienced in many different loops before a single miracle was brought in front of her as well as everyone else. Even though BETA might have been gone for good or just for the time being, more complicated conflicts and grim reality were somehow greet them unexpectedly.

Human against human, fought for each other throats due to ideological differences such as religions, cultural heritages, race ethnicity and many other things. Although such things were also happening back in Alternative/ Unlimited world, as far as Meiya and everyone else could remember, BETA's invasion back then might be a little blessing in disguise as well, since nations in which came from different ethnic heritages and religious background were forced to put aside their differences in order to fight against the common enemies. As Eishi for Empire of Japan back then, Meiya and the rest of her best friends from Squad 207 were not different, moreover thanks to Empire of Japan's position as one of the forefront nations back in Alternative/ Unlimited world brought them together with Eishi from another nations even tighter when they fought against common enemies.

Exactly such situation would be the same to what was currently happening in this new world, albeit instead of fighting "monster like" alien creatures, they were fighting mostly against other human as well as extra-terrestrial beings with humanoid appearance in which could be considered similar to human race as well. However beyond everything, Meiya somehow still dislike the fact on how ESUN unconsciously starting to consolidate power and made the existence of United States of Japan's military might becoming less and less significant due to the constraint and new regulation applied to them, even though in the same time as well Meiya and the rest of Squad 207's Eishi understand on how such thing might be for the best in order to protect the delicate balance of this world and maintaining peaceful situation as well in the same time.

"Mitsurugi-san, are you alright?" this time around, the Squad 207's sharpshooter second lieutenant Miki Tamase asked, as her metallic white Type-00A Takemikazuchi was on standby mode, armed with 1200mm Over the Horizon cannon in order to dedicate her role as sniper unit of the said squad itself. "I am fine Tamase, it just…the heat of the battlefield might getting into me since I haven't feel it for quite a while…" Meiya replied back, as she was only smiling gently at Tamase as the mascot of Squad 207 herself was only smiling back to Meiya in return. "Uhm, that's fine then Mitsurugi-san…however, please let us know if you have something that bothering your mind…since we're friend after all aren't we?" as soon as Tamase finished her reply, Meiya was only smiling and nodded in agreement as well.

"Mitsurugi! Tamase! Everyone! Sorry for sudden interruption, however our friends from ESUN seem requesting our backup against the incoming enemies in which successfully breaching the first defensive line!" it was when Chizuru decided to inform Meiya, Tamase and the rest of Squad 207 over the incoming enemies, as all of them quickly readying themselves to gave the said incoming enemies a warm welcome. "Once again…shall we try to put these Takemikazuchi that were entrusted to us into good use everyone!?" as soon as Chizuru finished her second exclamation, everyone else quickly nodded and replied back in affirmative before soon afterward enemies' fleet could be seen within the radius of their respective Takemikazuchi senjutsuki's radars. "DCAM-006 Guarlion series…" Ayamine muttered, as her Type-00A Takemikazuchi could be seen readying a pair of assault cannons.

Indeed as far as Meiya and everyone else concerned, the remnant of World Liberation Front were still remain in this newborn world and causing a lot of problem for those who wished for peaceful coexistence. Even after incident such as Purge of Blood ended back then, the remaining scars of the past were still there to haunt those who were trying his or her very best to forget about them. It was when Meiya closed her eyes; as she was readying a pair of PB blades wielded by her Type-00R Takemikazuchi before strengthen her resolve in order to protect her new home that she somehow already started to love and cherish dearly as well.

"Four Guarlion units and six Lion units…would it be fine for us to face them all by ourselves?" Mikoto Yoroi asked, as Ayamine quickly gave the tomboy and flat-chested girl reply. "Should be fine…since…everyone is here…" as soon as Ayamine finished her reply, Mikoto quickly nodded in agreement as she was also smiling back at her quiet friend as well. "Uhm! You're right! Thanks for reminding me that Ayamine!" with cheerful reply, Mikoto started her assault meanwhile the others were just smiling back and followed her soon afterward. Meiya in the meantime opened her eyes, as she saw a single heavily armoured Guarlion Custom hovering right in front of her Type-00R Takemikazuchi, as the said heavily armoured Guarlion Custom drew its katana blades in order to face Meiya in one-on-one duel.

"Somehow it's quite surprising to find a fitting warrior among those spineless ESUN's dogs…" the gruff male voice of heavily armoured Guarlion Custom could be heard taunting Meiya on the open communication channel, as Meiya was only remain silent for a while before replying back coldly at him. "Unlike someone that could never accept changes and walk side by side to create better future of mankind in this world…I already made my decision back then to become sword and shield that would protect mankind as well as those in which I hold and cherish dearly…so, even if someone would call us hypocrite, ESUN's dogs or even spat on our face…I…no…we definitely would never resign ourselves from the path that we already chose by ourselves! En Garde!" as soon as Meiya finished her cold reply, she was readying her fighting stance that could be seen mirrored by her metallic purple coloured Takemikazuchi.

"Sweet talks and naïve ideal would never save anyone! Therefore, Mumyo and I will slice you apart in order to show you on how those sweet talks and naïve ideal were just useless in front of overwhelming power! En Garde!" as soon as the pilot of heavily armoured Guarlion Custom "Mumyo" finished his sentence, he began to charge at Meiya's Takemikazuchi as the intense duel between those two ensued.

In the meantime, inside Time-Space Administration Bureau's Infinity Library…

"I know that I supposed to do this alone with Eins…I mean Reinforce…but thank you anyway for giving me company Vivio…Sieglinde…" Ave was only smiling sheepishly, as she thanked both Vivio Takamachi and Sieglinde Jeremiah that were accompany him together with Reinforce Eins in order to find enough evidences and references for the current investigation per Hayate's request. It was when Vivio was only smiling cutely at her beloved "Ave-nii" before replying back at him afterward. "Please don't feel bad Ave-nii, since I and Sieglinde-san are currently free…especially with Einhalt-san is currently away for her own thesis research tee hee…" as soon as Vivio finished her reply, Ave realized on how Vivio as well as Sieglinde were somehow feel quite lonely due to Einhalt's absence while such loneliness was actually the main reason on why those two quickly agree to accompany the older young Enforcer on his own investigation.

"Young lady Vivio and lady Sieglinde…I would also like to extend my gratitude for assisting us in our current investigation…since I believe it would take much longer without both of you to help us…" as soon as Reinforce Eins thanked both Vivio and Sieglinde, the two of them could only smiled back while blushing slightly when they heard the first generation Reinforce's polite reply. "Uhm, please don't worry too much about that Eins-san, since I and Sieglinde-san are the one that agree to help…ne, Sieglinde-san?" as soon as Vivio once again replying back quickly before cutely smiling at Sieglinde, the current champion of Inter-Middle herself could only blushing even deeper before timidly nodded back in affirmative as well.

"Uhm, yes Vivio…anyway…we shall quickly try to find those reference materials and begin our investigation as quickly as possible…" with slightly nervous voice, Sieglinde finished her reply as she began to browse through the seemingly infinite index lists given to her by the director of Infinity Library himself; professor Yūno Scrya. "Shall we get going as well Vivio?" Ave was then smiling at his beloved adoptive younger niece before he approached one of the bookshelf while floating mid-air as well, supported by Reinforce Eins' magic. "Uhm! Ave-nii!" Vivio in return was only replying back in enthusiasm before approaching the other bookshelf on the opposite side of the one that Ave and Reinforce Eins were currently doing their searching.

"Ne…Ave-nii…" Vivio tried to ask something, although she decided to not doing so in the end. "Yes, is there anything that concern you Vivio?" the older young Enforcer asked in return. "Uhm, I heard from Nanoha-mama…you are currently working on new project under Caledfwlch Technique's Project GS…is it true?" Vivio asked, as for some reason Sieglinde was also stopping her search for the reference materials as well. "Meister Ave…" Reinforce Eins muttered, as the young Enforcer himself was only shook his head gently before smiling back at Vivio and gave his reply. "I only assisting Mary-san and Shari-san over the whole project itself…although I should admit that I am also the one that design the original blueprints for Project GS' main edge of spears against any competition from Caledfwlch Tech's rival companies such as Isurugi…" Ave finished his reply.

"Uhm, I see…although ne Ave-nii…do you think Project GS could really becoming sword and shield that protect the newborn worlds out there?" Vivio once again asked, as her expression was somehow saddened for some reason. It was when Ave once again shook his head gently as he stares at the younger Sankt Kaiser clone's mismatched crystal emerald green and vermilion red eyes before once again replying back at her question just before. "I couldn't answer such question unfortunately Vivio…since it was up to mankind within each newborn worlds to work together for mutual acceptance and understanding in order to reach never ending tomorrow they were wishing sincerely from the bottom of their hearts…for the newborn origin world in which I originally came from for example…mankind within the said particular world prior Break The World were shackled by many different things that prevent them from reaching mutual acceptance and understanding…" Ave ended his reply, as Vivio was only remain silent meanwhile Reinforce Eins in return took the opportunity to add more on Ave's reply just before.

"Ethnic differences, religious differences, geo-political and social differences were among the major obstacles within meister Ave's old homeworld back then that prevent everlasting peace to reign after the devastating first and second Great War ended in the past…unfortunately however, majority of people within meister Ave's old homeworld were too gullible and ignorant to be able to understand over such issues were created only by small number of people that were doing so to retain their hegemony and rule over the said old world forever…be it political leaders, dictators, grand clerics and heretics likewise…" Reinforce Eins finished her own sentence as Vivio and the older young Enforcer himself were only remain silent as soon as they heard such cruel but realistic outlook that was given to them by the first generation Reinforce herself.

"Fortunately Break The World happened all the sudden and put those diabolical plans into disarray…am I right?" Ave, Vivio and Reinforce Eins turned their heads as they saw Sieglinde was smiling at them right after she finished her own question. It was when Ave nodded in agreement while in the same time took a pair of thick books from the bookshelf in front of him. "Break The World was somehow act as a deterrent to the newborn world of origin back then, as while some could utilize the aftermath of the said multi-dimensional incident into an opportunity and reach one step even closer to never ending tomorrow they wish to obtain…many sees Break The World as an ultimate obstacle to maintain their hegemony they were once possessing over the very people they swore to protect back then…and thanks to that, Purge of Blood need to happens before the entire situation getting even more stable soon afterward…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, Vivio and Sieglinde quickly nodded in agreement although Vivio also noted on how such reality was somehow quite sad as well.

"In the end, those who were unable to cope with such change and reality opted to take exodus after a mysterious entity that was claiming himself as prophet made certain promise to lead them to the better world…many old religious from meister Ave's old homeworld claimed such event as predetermined destiny as they were re-enacted exodus episode from the Great Elder God's Holy Tome to the promise land…although what happened afterward was somehow remain mystery as the Crossgate that connect the supposedly promise land with the newborn world of origin was frozen and thus cutting any last remaining thread between two worlds forever…perhaps…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her own explanation, Vivio decided to ask further question that would shed any light over the connection between Project GS and certain Crossgate that was frozen within the timeless void of eternity itself.

"Uhm, Eins-san…what is the true purpose of Project GS exactly if I may know? Since I somehow guessed that Ave-nii participation in Project GS might because the said project itself could bring the two worlds together once again…uhm, am I right?" as soon as Vivio finished her question, Reinforce Eins was only remain silent as she stared at her surrogate Lord before telepathically asking him a question. "Meister Ave…shall I answer lady Vivio's question just before?" Reinforce Eins asked, as the older young Enforcer himself was only smiling back at Reinforce Eins before answering her question. "Don't worry about that Reinforce…since let me handle this and answer Vivio's question…" as soon as Ave finished his reply telepathically as well, Reinforce Eins quickly nodded back in agreement and smiling back at her surrogate Lord as well in return.

"The true purpose for Project GS is actually not only to bring the two worlds together, but also to put an end of the eternal loop happened to the newborn world of origin as well as several other newborn worlds as well…well, not many people realizing such phenomenon…unless they were dealing directly with time and space matters such as myself as Time Diver and many others from Time-Space Administration Bureau…" Ave paused his explanation, as this time around Sieglinde decided to ask something that was also supporting Vivio's previous question. "Uhm, Enforcer Takamachi…I thought the Guardian of Destiny and The Right Hand of Time were already fixing the flows of time that affect countless possibility of newborn worlds out there?" Sieglinde finished on asking her question meanwhile Ave was only remain silent for a while before answering back to the said question just before.

"Time and space continuities as well as destinies were complicated and sensitive matters…even though Eltria's Guardian of Destiny and The Right Hand of Time already fixing most of them…the fact we still unconsciously living within the same loop created after Break The World somehow remain unchanged…as if someone or something else deliberately want this loop to continue on forever for some reason I personally not knowing…" Ave finished his reply, as he smiled at both Vivio and Sieglinde meanwhile the later was only nodded back and trying her very best to digest the true meaning behind the older young Enforcer's answer just before. It was when Reinforce Eins decided to add a little bit more information to support her surrogate Lord's reply just before.

"In the end however, meister Ave and myself decided to investigate the reason behind the loop that was happening ever since Break The World occurred before we put an end of it…since as I fear the reason behind this everlasting loop itself is actually to protect us from something more sinister out there…and the term for putting an end of the said everlasting loop by ensuring such thing would be the best way is also the main agenda in which Project GS would be the key of it…" Reinforce Eins finished her explanation, as she took another three books before carrying them over the nearby table followed by Ave, Vivio and Sieglinde as well.

"Would it also affect the connection between the world of origin and the other unknown world in which those exodus decided to resettle themselves, Ave-nii?" Vivio decided to ask even further as she was just finished from carrying another pile of investigation materials to the nearby table followed by Sieglinde, as the older young Enforcer himself could be seen smiling back at her adoptive niece before he gave his answer.

"Most likely it would affect even countless unseen worlds we have yet made contact with as well Vivio…however, in order to ensure everything would moving forward once again…this kind of measurement need to be taken since I believe it would also related to the incident we are currently investigating as well! Perhaps even other incidents happened in the past such as Frozen Teardrop incident was somehow related without all of us knowing it…" as soon as the older young Enforcer finished his sentence, Vivio quickly nodded back in understanding before she gave her reply back. "Uhm! I understand Ave-nii and I will help you!" as soon as Vivio finished her reply full with enthusiasm and positive attitude, both Reinforce Eins and Sieglinde were also smiling at the young Enforcer while nodding at him in order to reaffirm their support as well.

In the meantime, within the City of Lights Paris of the alternative dimension, in which Paris Kagekidan exist…

"Uhm, mister Ing…is everything alright?" Hanabi asked, as her face was showing a concerned expression, as the young amnesiac Ing Egret was only remain silent for a while before replying back. "I am fine Hanabi Kitaoji-san, it just…I wonder if having my memories return to me in the end would be a good thing after all…especially, after I started to feel…perhaps those memories would be better left forgotten somehow…" as Ing finished his reply, he only stared back at Hanabi with his emotionless facial expression, no smile, no anger or even embarrassment, just a plain emotionless expression aforementioned before. It was when Hanabi gently shook her head before smiling at her younger companion before she gave her reply back, although Ing took a notice over Hanabi's somehow saddened expression behind her smile.

"Mister Ing…I believe no matter how sad and cruel those memories would be…being able to remember them would surely be better rather than not being able to remember anything about them…since I believe memories were exist as the very foundation that define ourselves as individuals as well as shaping our destinies in the same time as well…by forgetting them, it would also be the same with denying our very existences…and I find such thing very sad somehow…" after Hanabi finished her reply, she leaned her back against the nearby bench nearby Arc de Triomphe meanwhile Ing was only remain silent albeit his eyes still fix themselves on Hanabi's sad expression.

"Ah, I am sorry mister Ing…if I suddenly talking too much even though we just know each around a week ago…" Hanabi apologized, as she blushed slightly as Ing took a deep breath and sighed before he gave his reply back, once again with his emotionless voice tone. "There is nothing to be apologized for Hanabi Kitaoji-san…since I started to understand over the meaning of your answer just before…however, I will definitely assure you…that I would never deny myself nor my existence…even though if in the end I couldn't even reclaim my memories back…" as soon as Ing finished his reply, Hanabi smiled gently at him as she wrapped both of her hands around Ing's right hand. "I am very happy to hear that mister Ing…and no matter on what would be happening until the very end…I will always be there for you…" Hanabi finished her reply, as she was once again blushed in embarrassment as soon as she realized on how bold she have been on voicing her willingness to help and accompany Ing Egret in his journey to regain his memories back with any cost.

"Ah, Hanabi-san! Here you are geeez! I never thought it would be this hard to find you!" it was when both Ing and Hanabi could heard Erica's voice from faraway before they saw the clumsy apprentice nun tripped over and fell flat on the ground after she tried to run toward Ing and Hanabi's location. "Miss Erica! Are you alright?" Hanabi asked; as she kneeled right in front the said apprentice nun meanwhile Ing could be seen following her from behind. "Tee hee…hee…I am fine although I can see angels and stars moving around me…around me…" Erica replied back, as she smiled sheepishly at Hanabi and Ing in the same time as well. It was when the only daughter of Baron Kitaoji took a deep breath and sighed in relieved.

"Ing-san! What do you think about our city of lights and city of love…Paris!?" Erica asked in enthusiasm, as she grinned at both Ing and Hanabi meanwhile the former was only remain silent for a while in order to find the most suitable reply over the said apprentice nun's question just before. "Mister Ing?" Hanabi asked as well, as Ing finally gave his reply in which once again accompanied with his emotionless expression as well. "I find this city of lights Paris is unusual…as if it existence could only happens in fairy tale…however, as I find out the existence of this city of lights is indeed real…I couldn't help myself from thinking how beautiful it is…from the bottom of my heart…" as soon as Ing finished his reply, Erica was only nodding back in agreement meanwhile Hanabi herself was only smiling back in approval over Ing's answer just before.

"Unfortunately however…" Ing paused his sentence, as Erica and Hanabi were startled over hearing his unfinished sentence. "I could sense the essence of darkness slowly and surely trying to envelope this city of lights with eternal darkness itself…as the brighter the light happens to exist…the darker its shadow would have becoming…" as soon as Ing finished his sentence, both Erica and Hanabi could only remain silent while in the same time carefully think and digest the very meaning behind Ing's sentence just before.

"Please don't worry about that Ing-san! Since, we definitely will protect this city of lights, as we are Paris Ka…" before Erica could finish her sentence, Hanabi quickly put both of her hands in order to cover the apprentice nun's mouth meanwhile for the first time Ing's facial expression changed from being emotionless to slightly puzzled one. "Paris Ka…?" Ing asked. "Ah, please don't worry about that mister Ing…since miss Erica definitely like to say something that making us confused ha, ha, ha…" Hanabi tried to laugh, although due to her upbringing as an elegant noble lady made her laugh a bit awkward in the end. Luckily however, Ing was seems a bit gullible to notice anything that looks awkward after all.

"Hanabi-san…!" Erica pouted; meanwhile Hanabi was only smiling at her younger best friend before she shook her head signalling the said young apprentice nun to be careful next time around. "Since it's already quite late in the afternoon…shall we get something for lunch mister Ing, miss Erica?" Hanabi politely asked before both Ing and Erica nodded in agreement to Hanabi's suggestion.

Back to Time-Space Administration Bureau's Infinity Library…

"Meister Ave, do you think we could find what we are looking for here? We have young lady Vivio and Sieglinde diligently looking for any possible source of information even though so far, the result have yet be enough for our investigation to proceed further…" Reinforce Eins made her remark as she kept on walking behind the young Enforcer himself. In the meantime Ave was only smiling, as he decided to give his reply while still keep on walking in the same time as well. "We would definitely get to the bottom of this case…as long as we never give up Reinforce…even though at the moment we might seem unable to find enough information to back up our investigation…as long as we keep our strong faith together and work hard…we will definitely find those information…am I right?" as soon as Ave finished his reply, Reinforce Eins was only smiling and nodded at her surrogate Lord in front of her that was stopped in front of another bookshelf.

"I think you're right meister Ave…and I apologize for asking something that might only displaying the lack of faith I have been over the progress of this particular case…" Reinforce Eins apologized, as this time around Ave turned his head and shook it while in the same time smiling gently at his surrogate Unison Device as well. "You no need to apologize Reinforce…since this case would the very first case I undertake personally as full-fledged Enforcer…because of that, I look forward for your support as well Reinforce…Eins…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, Reinforce Eins quickly nodded back in affirmative as she was also smiling back at the young Enforcer in front of her as well.

"I will always be on your side to support you meister Ave…no matter how many ordeals and hardships that would befall upon us…I as well as my master Hayate Yagami, the cloud knights of the night sky, Reinforce Zwei, Agito, lady Nanoha Takamachi, young lady Vivio Takamachi and everyone else will always be there to help and support you…meister Ave…" with another answer that reaffirm her unwavering support, Reinforce Eins once again smiling gently at her surrogate Lord in front of her meanwhile Ave was only smiling back at Reinforce Eins before thanking her as well.

"Hmmm, what an unusual grimoire you have over there young man…" a mysterious female voice could be heard coming from the end of the corridor as both Ave and Reinforce Eins quickly turned their heads to face the newcomer that happens to be the source of the said mysterious female voice. "Reinforce is precious friend and she isn't a mere thing or tool like magical tome or grimoire…" Ave calmly replied back at the newcomer that happens to be a taller young woman around Reinforce Eins' height with equally crystal deep burgundy blood eyes. However, instead of beautiful long platinum silver blue hair, the newcomer's hair happens to be an ebony long hair tied upward into a small bun behind her head. It was when the newcomer could be seen adjusting her glasses before she gave her answer at the reply that was given to her by the said young Enforcer himself.

"Ara…I apologize if my statement before somehow offend you and your companion…however, I believe she's originated from certainly an unusual grimoire similar to the one that you have been searching within one of the loop of different possibilities out there…the tome of Eternal Darkness…I presume…" as the mysterious newcomer mentioned the tome of Eternal Darkness, both Ave and Reinforce Eins' expressions somehow becoming a lot more serious than before since they realized over the fact not many people would understand or even took a notice over the existence of the tome of Eternal Darkness itself.

"Pardon me for asking, but who are you really?" this time around Reinforce Eins decided to ask the newcomer in front of her and her beloved surrogate Lord, as the mysterious newcomer herself could be seen chuckled alone in amusement before replying back. "I am nobody…since my existence merely a fleeting memories between each existences…the one that have passed by and the one that would happens to come by as well…however, I should advice you two not to pursue this case even further nor seeking for the said grimoire as well…" she replied back.

"It seems you're not just a mere fleeting memories since you were possessing certain degree of knowledge over our investigation as well as the long lost tome of Eternal Darkness itself…" it was when Ave decided to gave his answer over the mysterious newcomer's reply in order to bait her on revealing more information regarding to her own mysterious identity. "Hmmm, silly boy…no matter how hard you put an effort to find further information as well as the tome of Eternal Darkness itself…you will never find both of them…since those two…information as well as genuine grimoire like the tome of Eternal Darkness would definitely come to you or at least reveal itself in front of you if you were happen to be the right person or the chosen one…" as soon as she finished her reply, both Ave and Reinforce Eins were only remain silent as both of them somehow trying to understand the true meaning behind the mysterious newcomer's reply.

"Ave-nii! I and Sieglinde-san found something that you might find interesting!" it was Vivio's cheerful voice that was somehow startle both Ave and Reinforce Eins back to the reality. The young Enforcer himself was the one that reacted first and turned his head to see the incoming Vivio, although in the same time he also heard a whispering voice from the mysterious newcomer echoed within his mind for some unknown reason.

"Ah, I think I better take my leave here since our little Saint King of the Cradle have finally arrive…although I believe, we will certainly crossing our path for each other again not far in the future…until then, take a good care and entertain me…young Time Diver and the will of the Book of Eternal Night Sky…"

"Ave-nii, are you alright? You look pale as if you just saw ghost before?" Vivio asked, as Ave realized on how his face was covered in cold sweat for some unknown reason. "Meister Ave, she's already disappeared and I couldn't track her down for some reason…I am sorry…" Reinforce Eins apologized telepathically, as she failed to track the mysterious newcomer via any residual leftover mana on the surrounding area and air. "Please don't worry about it Reinforce, since she stated that we might see each other again…when the time finally comes…let us interrogate her for any important information that she definitely hide from us…" in return Ave gave his telepathic reply with a lot more cheerful tone in order to cheer the first generation Reinforce that was in return could be seen smiling back at the young Enforcer himself before nodding in agreement as well.

"Ave-nii?" Vivio asked. "Ah, don't worry about it Vivio…I didn't see ghost or anything along that line as well! Now, shall we go back and have a look over this certain information that you and Sieglinde have find out during our absence…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, Vivio quickly nodded back cheerfully at her beloved Ave-nii before the two of them walk away followed by Reinforce Eins from behind. It was when unbeknownst by the young Enforcer, Reinforce Eins, Vivio, Sieglinde and everyone else, the gear of destiny once again would take another spin to an unexpected turn.

In the meantime, back to United States of Japan's Yokohama Base…

Sounds of clashing metals could be heard echoing across the entire battlefield as Meiya's metallic purple Type-00R Takemikazuchi tirelessly parrying and trading blows against the heavily armoured Guarlion Custom "Mumyo" in which its pilot proven to be an expert swordsman as well. "Why are you siding with the terrorist!? Someone with your calibre could use such skill to protect other people instead!" Meiya shouted as a single vertical slash from one of her Type-00R Takemikazuchi's PB blade was easily being parried away by Guarlion Custom Mumyo's katana blade. "Hmmmpf! What a naïve remark you made over there little girl! True warriors would serve no one as real battlefield will be the true joy for them!" the pilot of Guarlion Custom Mumyo replied back as he was using his wakizashi to create a feint distraction followed by another horizontal slash using his Guarlion Custom Mumyo's katana blade, in which manage to corner Meiya's Type-00R Takemikazuchi.

"Damn, this battlefield is getting dragged too long already and everyone started to get exhausted…everyone, including people from ESUN's expeditionary taskforces as well…" Meiya muttered alone inside her heart, as she fully understood over the unfavourable situation and scenario that was laid bare in front of her eyes. It was when the enemy's Guarlion Custom "Mumyo" successfully disarm one of Meiya's Type-00R Takemikazuchi's PB blade from its left hand, as the younger twin sister of supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin could only gritting her teeth in frustration while in the same time cursing herself for her inability to stay in focus against the skilled Guarlion Custom "Mumyo's" pilot.

"Mitsurugi! My radar is picking up multiple friendly IFF signals right above us! Hopefully our reinforcements finally arrive!" Chizuru Sakaki's voice could be heard coming from Meiya's Type-00R Takemikazuchi's communication device, as Meiya was only remain silent for a while since she definitely need to focus herself on her intense duel against Guarlion Custom "Mumyo" that happens to keep on pressing really hard and also trying to seal any attempt from the young swordswoman Eishi to turn the tide of the said duel itself by exploiting any possible opening. "Hmmm…enemies…reinforcements…" the male pilot of Guarlion Custom "Mumyo" muttered alone inside his heart, as his armoured module unit was also happen to pick an incoming IFF signals above them.

It was when four re-entry shells in the shape of flying coffins landed right in the middle of the battlefield as the impact of those outer hull of the re-entry shells were somehow creating a small tremor across the said battlefield itself. "Flying coffins…what kind of joke is this?" one of the terrorists that happens to pilot his armoured module Lion Type F made his remark, as he took an aim at one of the closest re-entry shell in front of him.

For all the sudden, hails of solid projectiles could be seen bursting from the cover of the said re-entry shell as the unfortunate Lion Type F and its cocky terrorist pilot were quickly becoming beehive after being rained by those deadly hails of hot metals. It was from within those re-entry shells four Personal Trooper units in metallic dark blue paintjob came out as the four of them were armed with new type of advanced combat system known as Jötunheimr Carvers. Meiya, Chizuru, Ayamine, Tamase and Mikoto together with the surviving ESUN's pilots as well as the remaining enemies could only stared in disbelief as they saw the legendary steel ghost (spectre) of death right in front of their eyes, moreover four of them fully armed with never-seen-before armaments ready to take care any remaining enemies without wasting too much time.

"Have you seen those new models before Mitsurugi? For some reason, they all remind me to acting lieutenant Takamachi's Gespenst Haken unit…" Chizuru made her comment, as her Type-00F Takemikazuchi once again reloading its assault cannon meanwhile Meiya was only remain silent for a while before she answer at Chizuru's question just before. "I heard they restarted the project to develop next-generation Personal Trooper units as Wildschwein M's replacement…although I never really expect to see the completed units all by myself…those units are…RPT-007S Gesterben units…the very proof of next generation units similar to our Type-02 Gekkou and Type-04 Shiranui Second…" Meiya finished her explanation, as she once again focused her attention at Guarlion Custom "Mumyo" in front of her that was already shifted its/ his attention to the arrival of four Gesterben units in the battlefield that could be proven unfavourable for him and his terrorist compatriots after all.

It was when the leader of the reinforcement units decided to contact Meiya as well as the surviving friendly units in the battlefield in order to reassure them over their intention. As soon as the said contact finally being established across the entire battlefield, Meiya as well as everyone else somehow could start to let a long sigh of relieve, at least for the time being meanwhile the remaining terrorists with the exception of the battle-hardened pilot of Guarlion Custom "Mumyo" could only tremble in fear upon hearing the said declaration.

"This is major Kai Kitamura from Earth Spheres United Nations' thirteenth autonomous corps Gaia Saviour's eight squadron…Cry Wolves Squadron! We are here to assist you on subduing these terrorists!"

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Episode 04

**Episode 04**

~ Trails of the Million ~

* * *

Britannia Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations' international special idol academy award concert venue at the same day…

"I think my luck surely never be on my side after all…" a tall young man in dark grey long-coat commented before he left a heavy sigh in disappointment while glancing at one dollar coin within his right hand's grasp. Crowe Broust was his name, as formerly enlisted as Britannia Union's provisional soldier/ Eishi post Break The World although for certain reason he decided to resign and return to his hometown in Chicago. However, due to certain twist of fate that was once again befall upon him, Crowe found himself wandering around aimlessly around the bazaar venue in which special concert were held, to be exact in special administrative zone of Seattle or Area 11 to be exact. Slightly hungry and thirsty, he glanced at some of the food stalls across the bazaar area before returning his glance at one-dollar coin within his right palm.

He remembered that one among those many reasons that made him left his military career was because of his deathbed father. In the end his father passed away with one million dollar debt that was taken upon by Crowe since the said young former Tactical Surface Fighter's Eishi of Britannia Union felt responsible to at least repay his late father's debt in order to also repay everything that his father already gave him ever since he was just a little kid back then. "Should I go back to the military…although I doubt they would ever welcome my back, especially after she yelled at me and said that I am a traitor…" for a few moment Crowe contemplated whether it would be a good idea for him to return to the military, although in the end he made he decided not to do so after all.

It was when Crowe wandered aimlessly with only one-dollar coin in his hand, as right on the corner of bazaar area someone bumped into him. "Hey! Oh shit! My one-dollar coin!" Crowe shouted in panic as he realized the only money he had left in his possession was thrown away by accident thanks to certain younger girl that accidentally bumped into him just before. "Its hurt…eeeek! I am sorry…I am sorry!" the said younger girl shrieked before she apologized repeatedly albeit with paled face for some unknown reason. "Hey, its alright…are you hurt?" poor Crowe tried to be nice, as he thought the said younger girl that was accidentally bumped into him seem frightened at him for some unknown reason. However as soon as the taller older young man tried to help the mysterious younger girl to stand back on her feet, she shrieked once again and curled while trembling in fear for again some unknown reason.

"Eeeeek! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the said mysterious girl apologized repeatedly once again, as Crowe could only scratched his head in confusion meanwhile the whole situation was definitely becoming public attention. "Yukiho! Are you alright?" Crowe heard a pair of female voices shouted at his direction from not so far away, as he saw a pair of young girls around the mysterious younger girl's age running toward his direction. One of the girl was having boyish short ebony hair as the other one was having dark purple hair tied in short ponytail while in the same time her crystal amber eyes seems glowing menacingly at the poor Crowe.

"Freeze! Put your hands up stalker!" the purple haired girl warned, as she pulled out certain device out of her jacket pocket, in which somehow resemble Celestial Being's issued side-arm handgun. It was due his quite long service in military Crowe manage to quickly identify the said device as standard issue of CW-AEC-09X Oxtongue (Ochstan) that was recently produced in limited number for trials and field test. "Damn it! Today is really a bad day for me after all…not only my one-dollar coin gone…a young and innocent girl screamed at me like I am a serial rapist before her friend and bodyguard is right in front of me…pointing her experimental Anti-Eclipse armament at me while accusing me as a stalker…" Crowe complained inside his heart, as he was slowly raising both of his hands in order to avoid any trouble and misunderstanding even further.

"Makoto-kun…Isis-san, wait! It's my fault actually, since I was the one that screaming as mister…uhm…this gentleman trying to help me…" luckily Yukiho quickly decided to brave herself to clarify the whole troublesome misunderstanding, as both the tomboyish girl Makoto and the purple haired private security/ bodyguard girl Isis Egret were only blushing slightly in embarrassment after they heard such explanation. It was when the whole commotion was somehow attracting Thoma and Lily as well as Lily-Strosek's own Anti-Eclipse team that were consisting of four CW-AD-X1 - 4 Armour Dine units known as Raptor-chan armed with limited mass-production version of CW-AEC02 Strike Cannon and CW-AEC03 War Hammer.

Around five to ten minutes later…

"We are really sorry about that!" Thoma could be seen bowing his head repeatedly, as he apologized over the entire misunderstanding meanwhile Crowe could only took another deep breath and sighed before smiling at the younger boy in front of him. "Well, as long as the whole misunderstanding get cleared I'm fine with that…sigh, although it was still a pity for me to lost the only one-dollar coin I have in my possession…" Crowe replied back, as he was once again took another deep breath and sighed in-between his sentence.

"One-dollar coin…is that particular coin is somehow special mister Crowe?" this time around Lily decided to gently ask the older and taller young man in front of her, as Crowe quickly shrugged while staring back at the Reactor girl in front of him. "It wasn't special really…but in reality, that particular coin is the only money I have left in my pocket while I still need to pay my dad's debt…well, this kind of story is not exactly something that you suppose to tell to anyone else am I right little girl…?" as soon as Crowe finished his reply, he was only smiling gently at Lily before he decided to take his leave although soon enough Thoma and Isis decided to stop him from leaving for some reason.

"Crowe-san! Wait!" Isis shouted at Crowe, as Crowe quickly halted his footstep before turning his head at the younger purple haired girl with crystal amber eyes that was trying to detain him a short while ago. "Yes?" he asked, as it was Thoma that took an opportunity to explain on why Isis was trying to stop him from leaving just before. "Crowe-san, do you have any experiences on piloting giant humanoid fighting machine such as mobile suits, personal troopers, armoured modules or even senjutsuki?" the young male Eclipse Driver decided to enquiry Crowe over his personal experience on piloting any humanoid fighting machines in the past, as Crowe himself was only grinned at Thoma before answering back over Thoma's question just before.

"I've been an Eishi for Britannia Union for how long God have been knowing…well, to be honest I was mainly piloting F-15C Eagle and F-15E Strike Eagle series senjutsuki while on the other day, I also have an experience for piloting GN-XIII after the advent of GN technology…so pretty much I am good to go, although I was wondering on why for all the sudden you asking me about this boy?" Crowe answered back as in return he was asking Thoma the reason on why the younger male Eclipse Driver in front of him asking for such particular question. It was when Thoma glanced at both Lily and Isis before the three of them nodded in unison as Crowe could only scratching his head in slightly confusion since he tried to digest on what was actually going on in front of him.

"Uhm, mister Crowe…are you interesting to become one of our test-pilot for Time-Space Administration Bureau's main branch engineering division's independent research and development team…Tsukimura and Bannings research and development team?" Lily timidly asked, as Crowe eyes went wide in surprise, as soon as he heard such offer of employment prospect was laid bare right in front of him for all the sudden. "It might be that my luck started to turn into more favourable outcome for me…and finally the goddess of fortune smiling upon me?" he muttered alone inside his heart before he quickly gave Lily an affirmative answer over the said offer just before. Thoma, Lily and Isis were pleased in return after they heard such positive answer from Crowe as Isis decided to quickly contact the chief director of Tsukimura and Bannings research and development team; Suzuka Tsukimura herself in which currently and conveniently visiting Tacoma Base as part of volunteer civilian inspection team under Time-Space Administration Bureau's order per prior agreement with ESUN.

"Uhm, excuse me…" Crowe, Thoma and Lily turned their heads as they saw the timid Yukiho Hagiwara opened the front door of the security office before she entered the said office and came face to face with the taller Crowe Broust. "Ah! You're the little girl just before!" Crowe exclaimed, as once again Yukiho jumped back in sudden surprise and fear. "Eeeeek! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yukiho bowed her heads repeatedly as she apologized meanwhile her expression was definitely showing Crowe, Thoma and Lily the fact that she was trying very hard not to cry. In the meantime Isis that was still conversing with both Suzuka Tsukimura and Alisa Bannings via Perfume Glove's (Grab) communication application could only took another deep breath and sighed as soon as she saw the entire commotion once again happening right in front of her eyes.

"Did I really look scary to her?" Crowe innocently asked, as both Thoma and Lily once again sighed before the former decided to properly explain the reason why Yukiho acted like that in front of the taller and older One Million Dollar (in debt) Man himself. "Uhm, Hagiwara-san here is always having fear toward men especially if they were strangers to her…I realize on how this kind of thing somehow made you feel uncomfortable Crowe-san, but please accept my apology on her behalf…" as soon as Thoma finished her sentence, she kneeled right beside Yukiho together with Lily as the later helped Yukiho herself to stood back on her feet. "Miss Yukiho…everything will be fine and please don't be afraid since mister Crowe is a very nice person…tee hee…" perhaps it was Lily's angelic smile and positive reply that was soothing Yukiho's fear and discomfort instantly as the said younger cry-baby girl quickly took a deep breath to calm herself down before meekly nodded in understanding while thanked Lily and Thoma in return.

"Uhm, mister Crowe-san…uhm…I…I definitely find that one-dollar coin and return it to you! Uhm…I…I am really sorry!" Yukiho was then braving herself once again as she promised Crowe to look and find the particular one-dollar coin Crowe had lost when she bumped into him back then before she once again bowed her head and apologized. Unfortunately for Crowe, before he could even told Yukiho to not to worry about that particular one-dollar coin, the younger timid and cry-baby Yukiho Hagiwara already made her hasty retreat from the security office room, leaving the dumbfounded Crowe alone, as Thoma, Lily and Isis could only smiling sheepishly and awkwardly when they saw the entire situation in front of their eyes.

"She definitely hates and scares at me for some no apparent reason…sigh…am I really that scary…I wonder…" as Crowe lamented alone, Isis was the first one that approached him in order to broke the good news she just received from her conversation with both Suzuka and Alisa just before. "Crowe-san! Please cheer up, since both chief Tsukimura and miss Bannings agree to employ you as their test pilot with probation period…" Isis informed him.

"Re…really?" Crowe asked in slightly disbelief once again after he heard such good news in front of him. "Yup! Since the task is quite difficult for normal applicant to perform and both chief Tsukimura as well as miss Bannings really have a high and great expectation for your performance…they even offering the advance payment to be transferred to your account…since…well, they're aware about your financial difficulties at the moment…" Isis gave the older and taller young man further information, as she quickly producing a paperwork contract in the shape of hologram display screen projected by Perfume Glove. "If you agree with the term and condition Crowe-san, please sign it here and I will send it back directly to chief Tsukimura and miss Bannings right away!" Isis explained with full enthusiasm, as in the meantime for Crowe himself, he would definitely never want to waste such rare opportunity that would land him into a possible permanent employment with high salary above award rate. It was when after quickly skimmed through the contract in front of him, Crowe decided to sign it anyway much to Thoma, Lily and in particular Isis' pleasure.

In the meantime, at Tacoma Base…

"So, that's how it would be…" Suzuka finished her explanation as she was putting both of her hands to form a Buddha gesture and apologized at Alisa as soon as she got an opportunity. "I'm sorry Alisa-chan…but I have a good feeling that Isis-chan's recommendation would be proven an exceptional candidate for our test-unit…" as soon as Suzuka finished her apology, Alisa was only sighed before smiling gently at her best friend that happens to be (perhaps) love-interest as well before replying back. "I don't really mind this new candidate personally Suzuka, it's just somehow quite unusual for you to accept someone without proper interview…even though this certain candidate was being recommended by one of Nanoha's youngest student…" Alisa finished her reply, as Suzuka was only remain silent for a while before she decided to answer at Alisa's reply just before.

"Uhm well, for some reason I have a good feeling this candidate would definitely proven to be able to activate no, I mean unlock the real power of DMB-00 Brasta…since no candidates could even have done it once I swap the normal plasma battery with Lost Logia powered VX System…and it was the main reason for me to accept him as our new test pilot after being recommended by Isis-chan…" as soon as Suzuka finished her answer, Alisa was only remain silent for a while before she gave her reply back at her girlfriend. "I see, again I don't mind him to test pilot Brasta although I do really hope this time around we finally hit the jackpot for having test pilot that could bring our Brasta's true potential as strongest contender for ESUN and Time-Space Administration Bureau's next-generation humanoid combat machines…" Alisa finished her reply, as she was also smiling gently at Suzuka meanwhile the later quickly nodded back in agreement as well.

"I believe our Brasta would definitely emerged as one of the strongest contender in next Project Prominence's expo and presentation since it would be the very first humanoid combat machine that was being designed and created to deal not only against common adversaries but the recently emerged dimensional armed monsters as well…Alisa-chan…" Suzuka made her remark, as she was once again explaining at Alisa over the true intention she had in her mind that would in the end led into the creation of the very first Dimensional Monster Buster machine prototype unit double-zero known as DMB-00 Brasta. Alisa on the other hand was grinning for some reason before she elbowed Suzuka lightly on her left shoulder and made her own remark as well to answer Suzuka's explanation just before.

"Well, in the end however…even though we were receiving assistances from Main Branch Engineering Division as well as Caledfwlch Tech's research and development division…we still need to compete fiercely against other candidates since I should admit that we starting a bit late compare to our competitors…" Alisa finished her own remark, as Suzuka was only shook her head before replying back at Alisa's comment just before. "Uhm, I believe we have our own advantages Alisa-chan…since by starting later than other competitors…we could perform our research thoroughly by carefully watching over other prototypes that were currently in trial phase of limited mass production such as Vaiden Corporation's GSBM-006 Canis and Caledfwlch Tech and Mao Industry's joint project RPT-007S Gesterben…" Suzuka finished her comment as she was smiling at Alisa in which couldn't help from agreeing Suzuka's comment just before.

"By the way Suzuka…if I remember correctly, Hayate's division is currently performing their own research to enter this next-generation humanoid combat machines war with Main Branch Engineering Division together with Caledfwlch Tech spearheading this project together…again Hayate's boyfriend will be the lead designer for this new prototype…" Alisa finished her sentence, as for some reason Suzuka couldn't help herself from smiling as soon as she heard Alisa mentioned her best friend; Hayate-chan's boyfriend.

"Hayate-chan's boyfriend would be the lead designer…hmmm, I always find Ave-kun's creativity somehow quite intriguing…since no-one I ever met could came up with variety number of prototype designs within the sort amount of time…although I heard from Hayate-chan…Ave-kun is actually like to work on pre-existing designs or units in order to improve them instead of creating something from beginning…" Suzuka also made her remark, as Alisa's eyes somehow went wide as she never heard about such thing before. Again when Alisa started on remembering the creation of F-15SE Silent Eagle and its Type-02 Gekkou for United States of Japan's export variant as well as Type-04 Shiranui Second, she couldn't help herself from starting to wonder and admire the young Enforcer that happens to be her friend's boyfriend as well as her best friend's adoptive younger brother as well.

"I'm sure working on already pre-existing design somehow tend to be more difficult than creating something from scratch…am I right Suzuka?" Alisa asked, as Suzuka in return was only smiling back before nodded in agreement and affirmative as well at her beloved girlfriend in front of her. "As mechanical designer myself…I definitely agree to your opinion just before Alisa-chan…since working in pre-existing platform somehow could be considered as testing your creativity within the frame of limitation that was being imposed by the said pre-existing platform itself…" Suzuka finished her reply, as Alisa was also nodding in agreement as well right after she heard Suzuka's reply.

In the end both Suzuka and Alisa could continue their conversation forever if not because sergeant Sayaka Kusumoto have finally arrived and invite them to perform the inspection straightaway. Suzuka and Alisa in the meantime they were also definitely looking forward for Crowe's arrival in which Suzuka in particular was believing to be the key to bring DMB-00 Brasta into it's full potential. It was when both of them unbeknownst by Sayaka definitely look forward on how the whole thing would unfold in front of their eyes.

In the meantime, at United Colony Corps' presidential palace…

"So, it would conclude the report of my finding sir…" the secretary finished her sentence, as United Colony Corps' (UCC) prime minister of elect Edward Mass was only nodding back in understanding before replying back. "Temporal dimensional rifts, recent dimensional armed monsters' attacks in both space, colonies and Earth's surface…as well as remnant World Liberation Front in which somehow still trying to overthrow ESUN…I could say, the whole situation somehow starting to move toward another universal scale conflict if we don't try to contain them similar to what we have done during Frozen Teardrop Incident…don't you agree?" prime minister Edward Mass finished his own remark/ reply before smiling at his female secretary as the said female secretary herself could only nodded in agreement without even replying back with a single word came out from her lip.

"Excuse me prime minister…" a soft knock could be heard coming from the front door of Edward Mass' prime minister chamber, as the young prime minister himself told the newcomer to enter. "Please enter second lieutenant Marida…the door isn't locked…" Edward instructed as the elongated wooden door creaked open slowly followed by the said newcomer; second lieutenant Marida Cruz from United Colony Corps' honour guards known as The Sleeves entered the said prime minister chamber and saluted in front prime minister Edward Mass. "Second lieutenant Marida Cruz reporting for duty sir!" Marida made her greeting as her usual stoic face was somehow remain unchanged even after she came face to face with the charismatic UCC's prime minister himself.

"There is no need for formality second lieutenant Marida…I believe you have the full report that I have been personally requesting before am I right?" calmly prime minister Edward dismissed Marida's formality before he was quickly asking for the full report that he had been requesting before. "My apologize sir…we are currently still conducting full investigation in regard to disturbances happened nearby point zero four near former Side-7 space colony…and I promise to provide you with full report as quickly as possible…" soon enough Marida apologized for her or to be exact her team's inability to provide prime minister Edward Mass with the requested report although once again the said charismatic prime minister himself quickly dismissed her apology and told her to take her time on her investigation much to Marida's surprise as well.

"Even though without any report present in front of us at this moment…second lieutenant Marida, what do you think personally over the entire incident that was happening near former Side-7…?" prime minister Edward Mass asked, as Marida was remain silent for a while before she gave her answer at the said UCC's prime minister in front of her. In the same time as well, prime minister Edward Mass' female secretary was only remain silent as she took any important notes from the entire conversation second lieutenant Marida Cruz and the said prime minister without missing any details at all.

"Unnatural is the only word I could find to describe the entire situation sir…as at first we thought we would be facing another group of dimensional armed monsters although in the end it was proven to be something else, in which more sinister than those dimensional armed monsters themselves…" Marida finished her reply, as the description she gave was somehow explaining roughly on what was going on back then even without full report available in front of them. Prime minister Edward Mass on the other hand was only remain silent for a while before he gave his reply back at Marida with serious voice tone, in which Marida herself quickly understand over the great importance of any given instruction that was being included within prime minister Edward Mass' reply itself.

"For the time being, we would try to strengthen our defensive line at Elpis Colony's surrounding meanwhile although I do hope we won't need to involve them…this time around we will need ESUN's Preventer help unfortunately…" as soon as prime minister Edward Mass finished his instruction, Marida quickly saluted in affirmative without even questioning the possibility for Preventer's involvement in this particular incident. She knew and realize clearly over the reality in which they most likely would need assistance from the well equipped Preventer whether they like it or not, and also Marida herself believed most population within United Colony Corps would still rather to deal with the problem themselves due to their distrust over many things that involve Earth Spheres United Nations' peacekeeping forces since the memories as well as wounds over Titans and A-Laws' oppression still fresh within their minds after all.

As soon as Marida left the prime minister chamber, Edward Mass' female secretary could be seen adjusting her glasses before asking the decision made by the said UCC's prime minister himself. It was when with his usual charismatic smile prime minister Edward Mass gave his reply, in which the female secretary herself could only nodded back albeit slightly amazed over such decision that might play right over the political and military balance problem between ESUN and UCC.

"Don't worry Anew…you just need to wait and see on how everything unfold in front of you…" once again prime minister Edward reassured his female secretary, as the said female secretary herself that happens to be Anew Returner could only nodded in agreement one more time and smiled awkwardly over hearing the said answer.

In the meantime at Mid-Childa's dimensional port, outside Time-Space Administration Bureau's LS class warship that happens to be Special Duty Section 6's mobile headquarter as well; Wolfram…

"Ave, are you sure about this na…since you could still change your mind and let Fate-chan as well as Teana handle this matter na…" Hayate finished her question as she gave the younger Enforcer that happens to be her boyfriend as well a concerned expression on her face. It was when Ave was only smiling gently at Hayate before he gave his reply at the Queen of the Night Sky herself. "Thanks for worrying about me Hayate-san, although I somehow believe that I need to see everything by myself in order to be able to move forward and not running away from everything again…and also, Reinforce will be with me as well so I think everything will definitely be fine in the end…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, Reinforce Eins that happens to accompany him as his aide ever since he began his investigation was only nodding in order to reaffirm her surrogate Lord's reply just before.

"I do understand that…although for some reason, I couldn't help myself from having a very bad feeling about what would be waiting for us out there na…" Hayate was only remain quiet as soon as she finished her own reply. The usual playful and cheerful Queen of the Night Sky could be seen having a serious look all over her face, as she definitely worried about something catastrophic that most likely would befall over her younger boyfriend. "I am sorry Ave-san and Eins-oneechan…Hayate-chama…I mean meister Hayate is only having a great concern over your wellbeing and safety desu…moreover this investigation would also proven to be one of the most dangerous investigation that Time-Space Administration Bureau's Enforcers have ever been getting themselves involved right after Eclipse case and J.S Incident desu…" Reinforce Zwei that was accompanying Hayate on that time apologized on her meister's behalf while in the same time gave both Ave and Reinforce Eins an explanation behind Hayate's worry and concern.

"Hayate-san, once again thanks for worrying about my safety and wellbeing…although I somehow believe your concern originated not only from the investigation that I currently undertaking together with Reinforce but also the fact that I will be returning to the tertiary world even after Purge of Blood incident was happening back then…am I right Hayate-san?" the young Enforcer Ave finished his statement question, as Hayate was only remain silent albeit she reluctantly nodded in agreement over the said statement question as well. "Well, I do admit there are many unpleasant memories in regard to Purge of Blood although I believe it would not be only me who still trying to recover from that…I am sure you as well Hayate-san…as well as Nanoha-san, Fate-san, Teana-san and everyone else that were involved on that tragedy back then…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, Reinforce Eins decided to voice her own thought over the matter in order to help Hayate as well as Ave and Reinforce Zwei overcoming the current gloomy atmosphere around them.

"Meister Ave and meister Hayate, I believe we all agree to the verdict given by inter-dimensional military tribunal as well as ESUN over the fact Purge of Blood should be treated as unfortunate incident and no-one should be blamed or charged guilty for that…however, most of us still having such guilt within our hearts as we try our best to move forward…at the present time…with remnant of World Liberation Front once again trying to make the entire situation becoming a lot more complicated, we couldn't help ourselves from remembering Purge of Blood tragedy and feel guilty about it…" Reinforce Eins paused her sentence as her deep crystal burgundy eyes met with Hayate's as well as Reinforce Zwei's sapphire blue sky eyes. In the meantime Hayate and Reinforce Zwei, as well as the young Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi could only remain silent while waiting for Reinforce Eins to finish her sentence.

"Even though in reality we should leave such guilt behind in order to move forward and walk on the path that we believes in…moreover meister Hayate as well as meister Ave were happen to be the one that taught me to keep on moving forward instead of feeling guilty for something that was already happening in the past…in which even more not our fault to begin with…am I right meister Hayate and meister Ave?" Reinforce Eins finished her sentence as she asked both Ave and Hayate in the same time as well. It was when both Ave and Hayate could only remain silent as the two of them realized on how Reinforce Eins was right about the entire thing, although the guilty feeling that linger within their hearts due to their inability to prevent Purge of Blood from happening back then could never be forgotten entirely.

"In the end we need to reaffirm ourselves once again to keep on moving forward…am I right Hayate-san?" Ave made his own question remark once again, as he was smiling gently at Hayate meanwhile the Queen of the Night Sky herself could only nodded back in agreement before smiling and replying at the young Enforcer's question remark in return as well.

"You're right na Ave…and I wonder why I always worrying too much over so many things lately na…I hope it's not because having you as my boyfriend somehow give me a lot more stress than usual na…" as soon as Hayate finished her reply with her usual playful tone, Ave could only laughed sheepishly before he gave Hayate the usual Takamachi smile that happens to be his trademark as well, ever since he was being adopted into Takamachi household by Nanoha. "I think I could definitely consider myself as the happiest person to be able to give Hayate-san a lot more stress than usual a, ha, ha, ha, ha…!" it was when Ave finished his reply, as his Takamachi smile changed into his usual laugh that was proven short-lived thanks to Reinforce Zwei that quickly elbowed his stomach while pouting in the same time as well. "Owie! That's hurt Rein! Why are you doing that!?" the young Enforcer complained as Reinforce Zwei quickly shot him with her glaring eyes before replying at his complain back as well.

"Mou baka Ave-san! Not only you gave Hayate-chama a lot more stress than usual, but you also tease her as well! In the end however, you also definitely give Eins-oneechan and myself a lot more stress than usual as well desu! Mou!" as Reinforce Zwei finished her pouting, Ave noticed on how Hayate was only laughing sheepishly meanwhile Reinforce Eins coughed in awkwardness while her face blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Eeeeeh!? I didn't even realize that! I am really sorry Reinforce and of course you too Rein…for creating so much trouble and worry both of you as well…although to be honest, I am really glad to have Hayate-san as well as you two worrying about me that much…" as soon as Ave finished his honest reply, Hayate and Reinforce Zwei were blushing slightly meanwhile Reinforce Eins herself blushed even redder and deeper than before.

"A, ha, ha, ha…I never realize that you can be such a sweet talker na Ave…although I…no, I mean the three of us would be expecting you to have as much headache and stress for thinking and worrying over the three of us as well in return na…" once again with her playful tone, Hayate finished her reply at Ave albeit she was still blushing slightly in the same time as well. It was when Ave was also blushing slightly in return as he nodded in affirmative over hearing Hayate's reply and request just before.

"Hayate-chan, Rein-chan, Eins-chan and Ave-kun! I'm sorry if we keep you waiting for too long!" it was when Nanoha's cheerful voice somehow made Hayate, Ave, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei instantly divert their attentions at the incoming Ace of Aces that could be seen arriving via shuttle transport together with the legendary Silver Ace; sergeant Subaru Nakajima.

"Please don't worry about it Nanoha-chan, Subaru…since Ave and Reinforce were just arrive as well na…" Hayate gave Nanoha her reply as she was also smiling gently at the legendary Ace of Aces that happens to be one of her very best friend as well. In return both Nanoha and Subaru were smiling back at Hayate, Reinforce Zwei, Ave and Reinforce Eins before the former gave her reply back to answer the Queen of the Night Sky's reply just before. "Still we were keeping you all waiting and I am now feel a bit guilty for our tardiness nya, ha, ha, ha…" it was the usual cheerful reply from captain Nanoha Takamachi that happens to be the main factor that ultimately cheer the whole situation up from all the serious and perhaps gloomy conversation Hayate had with the young Enforcer Ave as well as both Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei as well. It was when Reinforce Zwei in return decided to reply over Nanoha's cheerful reply/ remark just before.

"Nanoha-san, please don't worry since we still have another thirty minutes to wait everyone else to arrive before departing…although the good things are, our preparation such as supplies and armament transport already being completed just before desu…" Reinforce Zwei replied back cheerfully and proudly as she finished her explanation meanwhile Nanoha could be seen nodded back in affirmative while definitely pleased to hear the younger Reinforce's explanation. "Good job sergeant major Rein! We're really proud of you ha, ha, ha!" Subaru in the meantime could be seen patting on Reinforce Zwei's head, as Reinforce Zwei herself blushed slightly and pouted albeit she was definitely happy inside her heart.

"Mou! Subaru-san! You always treat me like a little kid desu!" Reinforce Zwei pouted, although everyone else in which include Subaru noticed on how the youngest Reinforce was definitely happy to be spoiled like that. In the meantime both Ave and his adoptive eldest sister; captain/ instructor Nanoha Takamachi were only smiling as the two of them definitely enjoyed such cute development in front of them in which remind them to certain Knight of the Iron Hammer for some reason. It was when Nanoha contacted her adoptive younger brother; Enforcer/ Time Diver Ave via telepathic message she was also smiling at him in the same time as well.

"Ave-kun, thanks by the way to keep on doing your best to cheer Hayate-chan up…" Nanoha whispered telepathically, as Ave was only smiling back at the legendary TSAB's Ace of Aces before replying back telepathically as well. "Well, Hayate-san is now my girlfriend…so it is only natural for me to do so…don't you think am I right Nanoha-san?" the younger Enforcer replied back telepathically as well, as she was smiling at Nanoha in return. "You're right ne Ave-kun…although as Hayate-chan's best friend, I should be thanking you properly as well…moreover since Hayate-chan is always a type of person that keep all her troubles alone by herself and hides her pain from everyone even those who are could be considered as her closest best friends as well…while in the same time trying her best to be cheerful as always…" Nanoha paused her reply, as she once again smiled gently at her adoptive younger brother before once again continuing her unfinished reply telepathically. "So, in the end at least…I could feel reassured to know that Hayate-chan is having a kind and gentle boyfriend in which definitely cherish her dearly and wishing only for her happiness…" Nanoha finished her reply.

"Hey, you two not happen to be talking behind my back telepathically don't you na…?" it was when Hayate stared at both Nanoha and Ave, as soon as she saw on how the two of them were smiling and giggling to one another. It was when Nanoha approached the Queen of the Night Sky herself while in the same time kept her signature Takamachi smile fixed on her face, as Hayate gulped nervously for some obvious reason. "Hayate-chan…" Nanoha asked telepathically, although she decided to pause her sentence for a time being in order to give her best friend chance to respond. "Ha…hai…!" Hayate responded.

"Please be nice and take a good care of Ave-kun, as he will definitely be doing the same in return…care and cherish you dearly…" as soon as Nanoha finished her sentence, Hayate couldn't help herself from blushing in embarrassment meanwhile both Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei vaguely could guess on what was currently happening between their meister; the Queen of the Night Sky and the legendary Time-Space Administration Bureau's Ace of Aces herself. "Nanoha-san! Rein and Eins-oneechan are also love, care and cherish Hayate-chama as well as Ave-san desu!" as soon as Reinforce Zwei finished her own remark, she could only find herself as well as her older counterpart; the first generation Reinforce blushed slightly in embarrassment, moreover after Reinforce Zwei herself realizing on how she happens to voice such remark out loud without using any telepathic message directly to both Nanoha and her beloved meister Hayate-chama as well.

"Nya, ha, ha, ha…it must be nice to be famous ne Ave-kun…although in the same time you make yourself sure that you live up to your reputation as well as Hayate-chan, Rein-chan and Eins-san's expectation…am I right?" as soon as Nanoha made her remark in which being accompanied by her nya, ha, ha laughing signature, the young Enforcer Ave quickly nodded back in affirmative as he gave his answer over the legendary TSAB's Ace of Aces remark just before. "I will definitely make sure that I live up to Hayate-san, Reinforce and sergeant major Rein's expectation! So, please keep on watching over me like always as well…right, Nanoha-neesan?" with slightly playful voice tone, Ave gave his reply as Nanoha quickly tackled him on the shoulder before replying back to the young Enforcer that happens to be a former wishful fanfic author and Time Diver as well.

"Why you! For all the sudden you becoming quite a cheeky person aren't you Ave-kun!?" Nanoha replied back as in the meantime she was also smiling at her beloved adoptive younger brother as well. Even though in the end, Ave J.C Takamachi wasn't related by blood at all, he was definitely always be Nanoha's precious younger brother in which she would always love and cherish dearly. "Eh!? When I thought that I finally could say something cool and cheeky as well…" Ave replied back sheepishly as Nanoha, Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei were only smiling and chuckling happily as soon as they heard another playful and innocent reply from the younger Enforcer himself as well.

It was when as soon as Alto and Lucino finally arrived, in order to prevent any complaint from Vita that already aboard Wolfram, Special Duty Section 6 once again begin their journey back to the young Enforcer's former homeworld in order to investigate several new incidents that would definitely mark another new beginning for the never ending saga of this newborn multiple multiverse and countless people who are living their life within it.

In the meantime, within the City of Lights Paris of the alternative dimension, to be exact across the main road that would normally lead people to Eiffel tower's premise…

"Armored Troopers in flamboyant colour schemes…powered by steam engines…?" Ing muttered alone in his heart, as he could never believed on what was happening in front of his eyes. He saw five Armored Troopers like units in metallic red, blue, pink, dark olive green and jet-black (ebony) paintjob armed with different armaments for each of them scrambled across the main road that led them to the very first junction right outside Eiffel tower's premise. "Are they…the rumoured Paris Kagekidan…mysterious organization that defend Paris several times in the past from any dark forces that were trying to plunge the City of Lights itself into deep darkness…" once again Ing muttered alone, as he followed those five steam engines powered ATs from behind. It was when the amnesiac Ing Egret was somehow surprised over his own physical ability that enable him to sprint and jump from one building's rooftop to another without even the need to catch any breath that much, even when tailing those five steam powered ATs from behind should definitely be impossible for normal human's feat to begin with.

"Their colour schemes are definitely too flamboyant for real military operation in which camouflage would play important role…although in hectic nature of battle against non-human enemies, they would be proven useful as friendly cues…similar to United States of Japan's Type-00 series senjutsuki…" as Ing once again indulge himself in his own inner monologue, he stopped his movement and hides himself well enough behind one of the rooftop's chimney while in the same time observing the entire event transpired in front of his eyes.

"Paris Kagekidan arrive!" the leader of Paris Kagekidan could be heard declaring her arrival together with her comrades in arms, as the others were readying their respective armaments as well. "For some reason, the leader's voice definitely remind me to miss Erica Fontaine…" Ing muttered alone inside his heart, as he kept on focusing his attention over the whole situation in front of his eyes. It was when Ing made a mental note on how Paris Kagekidan seems to be having a habit for making a grand entry in the battlefield meanwhile on the other hand he was also noticing on how their enemies or to be exact enemy could be considered inhuman enough as not even war veterans would march against them (it) unprepared less making such grand entry.

"Erica! Erica! Are they giant beanstalk branches similar to the one from Jack and Beanstalks story…?" Coquelicot asked, as Erica saw few numbers of giant greenish tentacles similar to beanstalk branches knitted one to another without even making any single movement. "Hmmm…I think you're right Coquelicot, although I wonder why they were just there doing nothing except from having almost the entire Eiffel tower under their wrapping…" Erica made her comment, as she was also replying back at Coquelicot's question just before. In the meantime Glycine's steam engine powered AT units could be seen taking its/ her battle stance armed with a single long and massive battle-axe with sharp edges on both sides.

"Inhuman monsters! Foul creatures! How dare they sully Paris' brilliance lights and the majestic Eiffel tower with such crude display of beanstalk branches! I shall bring down divine punishment on you!" as soon as Glycine finished from roaring her shout, she noticed on how a single lone figure in long black robe was only remain silent and standing right in front the supposedly beanstalk branches that were putting Eiffel tower under the tight-knitted wrapping. Even though Glycine could be considered the bravest among the other Paris Kagekidan's members, she decided to play wise by observing the said lone figure in long black robe that was for some reason giving her a chill all over her spine as well as a mysterious sense of fear and horror.

"Is he even human?" Lobelia made her usual sly comment as her own steam engine powered AT unit in metallic dark olive green paintjob could be seen readying both of its razor sharp claws in order to intimidate the said lone figure in long black robe without any success. "Everyone, please be careful…" in the end Hanabi was the only one that decided to remind her team-mates to really be careful toward both giant beanstalk branches and the mysterious lone figure in front of them, as she was also readying her own steam engine powered AT unit in metallic ebony paintjob's fighting stance by taking a good aim toward the said mysterious lone figure in long black robe by using its choice of armament, a reinforced long bow that was constructed by using special made alloy.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the theatre of horror! The place in which would be proven to be your own sanity's requiem! I will be your guide that would put this city of lights into the very heart of darkness in order to make its people understand the brilliance of true lights!" for all the sudden, the mysterious lone figure in long black robe could be seen raising both of his arms as he made his declaration. "The brilliance of true light?" Erica innocently asked, as she noticed on how the said mysterious figure himself was having both of his eyes bulged out from both of their eye sockets similar to fish-eyes, in which somehow quite scary after on their own after all.

Erica! Be careful, he's not even human and most importantly dangerous!" Glycine warned, as Erica was only remain silent, although she in the end was also agree over her best friend's statement just before. "Dangerous or not, he will be soon roasted away by my flame!" Lobelia once again made her remark slyly meanwhile Glycine could help from glaring at the former pyromancer thief from inside her steam engine powered AT-like powered suit unit. Hanabi on the other hand was remain silent as Ing who was watching over the entire situation from "not-so" faraway noted on how the Yamato nadeshiko that happens to be his life saviour could remain calm and held her composure even in the midst of heated battlefield.

"Hanabi! Hey, Hanabi! Why don't that old man with the fish-eyes not even making his move?" Coquelicot asked, as her own pink coloured steam powered AT unit walked closely to Hanabi's own unit. Hanabi on the other hand was only remain silent for a brief moment before replying back at Coquelicot's question just before. "I'm unsure as well Coquelicot-san…however please don't let your guard down, since he is definitely planning something that unthinkably dangerous for all of us and the rest of people in our beloved City of Lights as well…" even though Hanabi was trying her best to gave her reply with calm voice tone, Coquelicot definitely could note a slightly trembling vibration within Hanabi's voice just before. It was when Coquelicot clearly understood over the fact on no matter how calm Hanabi seemed to be, in reality she was almost on her limit for trying her very best to remain calm and fought her own fear as well.

"Indeed! The brilliance true light that was forsaken by this cursed city! Kya, ha, ha, ha, ha! Now all of you shall taste the very suffering and horror for forsaking her! Let's the banquet of despair begin!" as soon as the mysterious old man in long black robe finished his sentence and cue, the previously remain dormant giant beanstalk branches behind him started to move as they in reality were giant monstrous tentacles that emitting miasma fog of death on their surrounding area. As the entire Paris Kagekidan's members began to ready themselves to mount their assault, Hanabi finally opened her mouth as she shouted at the mysterious old man in long black robe in front of her.

"Who are you really!? Why are you doing this to our city?"

Instead an instant answer, Hanabi and the rest of Paris Kagekidan's members could hear demonic maniacal laugh from the mysterious old man in long black robe himself before he answered Hanabi's first question but not the second one. "Khe, khe, khe, khe! For now just remember me as Bluebeards and let's this banquet of despair finally begin!" as soon as he finished his answer, those giant demonic tentacles behind him starting to move violently and begin their violent attacks toward Hanabi and the rest of Paris Kagekidan's members.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Episode 05

**Episode 05**

~ Hourglass of Destiny ~

* * *

United States of Japan's old Imperial Capital City of Kyoto…

"Welcome to Kyoto, lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami, sergeant major Reinforce Eins and sergeant major Reinforce Zwei…also…" the representative from Kyoto's six noble houses was only remain silent before Nanoha smiled at him and started to introduce her name. "I am Nanoha Takamachi from Time-Space Administration Bureau's aerial instructor corps and this gentleman over here is Enforcer Ave J. C Takamachi…" as soon as Nanoha finished her introduction in which she was also introducing her adoptive younger brother as well, the said representative was only bowing his head slightly and apologized. "Please pardon me for my impolite conduct just before…but you can address me with Kazuya Ishiguro as I am the new attendant of supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin as well as lady Kaguya Sumeragi herself…" the representative that happens to introduce himself as Kazuya Ishiguro finished his apology as he guide Nanoha, Ave, Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei to the limousine that was already waiting for their arrival.

"For unofficial visit from Time-Space Administration Bureau, they were pretty generous for giving us VIP-class welcome na…" Hayate made her remark telepathically as Nanoha was only laughing sheepishly meanwhile both Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei nodded back in absolute agreement as well. "I think such generous welcome were given due to our help and assistance back then in both tertiary world of origin as well as the world of alternative and unlimited Hayate-chan…since we all end up becoming Yuuhi-chan's close acquaintances thanks to knight Carim's help…" Nanoha gave her reply back, as in the meantime smiling gently at her best; the Queen of the Night Sky herself. "Well, you're right Nanoha-chan…although I won't be referring supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin-sama as Yuuhi-chan since those zealous honour guards could charge you for lese majesty na…tee hee…" Hayate was playfully replying back at Nanoha's reply just before telepathically as well, in order to avoid the representative of Kyoto's six noble houses and their driver to overheard the content of their conversation.

"Still, to be summoned by high political figures of this country…not to mention the supreme shogun herself as well as lady Sumeragi could only mean the whole current situation happens to be a lot more serious than what I previously predicted…" this time around the young Enforcer Ave decided to made his comment, as both Nanoha and Hayate quickly nodded in agreement over his comment and opinion as well. "Meister Ave, I think meister Hayate and lady Nanoha are currently also aware about what might be waiting us…since for that reason meister Hayate decided to leave general Signum and Knight of the Iron Hammer…lady Vita behind to remain standby as well…together with the rest of Special Duty Section 6's aboard Wolfram…" Reinforce Eins decided gave her explanation at Ave in order to ensure her surrogate Lord to not worrying too much, as Hayate as well as everyone else well aware about what might be transpire in front of them.

"I see, thanks to inform me that Reinforce…since I just fear that our enemies would once again caught us when we are unprepared and in most vulnerable condition…" as soon as Ave explained his own reason on why he made such remark at Reinforce Eins in return, the first generation Reinforce was only nodding back in affirmative and understanding before smiling back at her surrogate Lord as well. "Ave-kun is always trying to think ahead of us like Fate-chan and Teana…I guess being an Enforcer really make people started to think the unthinkable while taking the weight of responsibility over many things at once…am I right…" Nanoha muttered telepathically, as she smiled at her adoptive younger brother as Ave himself quickly nodded back in agreement over his adoptive eldest sister's remark just before.

"Hai…hai…hai! I think it would be enough for sisterly and brotherly love na…or soon or later we will have this whole fanfiction turned into bro-con and sis-con story instead of hot-blooded manly adventures with massive crossover na…a, ha, ha, ha…" playfully Hayate tried to tease both Nanoha and Ave, as the two of them blushed slightly in embarrassment as Ave was the only one that quickly glaring back at his older girlfriend that happens to be the infamous Queen of the Night Sky and living Lost Logia herself; lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami herself. "That's not funny Hayate-san…" Ave complained telepathically, as once again Hayate laughed sheepishly since she was definitely enjoying herself from teasing her best friends and subordinates as long as they were consent to it albeit complaining and pouting slightly.

"Uhm, Hayate-chama…I think we should come back to our main topic in regard to the reason behind supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin and lady Kaguya Sumeragi's invitation desu…as well as accessing the whole situation that is currently happening around this world desu…" soon afterward Reinforce Zwei was quickly trying to remind Hayate to return to the main topic of their "secret" conversation that was being conducted telepathically. "You're right Rein and thanks for reminding me before I get carried away na…" Hayate thanked Reinforce Zwei as she was also smiling back gently at her beloved younger Unison Device that was taking a seat side by side to her as well. "Uhm, back to what Reinforce already stated just before…even though we all might already aware on several incidents that were happening recently…I don't think all of you ever heard about what I have just found from Infinity Library together with Vivio back then…" Ave finished his reply as he began to reveal his finding.

"Ave-kun, this kind of information is something that not even Fate-chan would be able to find solely from Infinity Library…as because of that…I heard she and Teana were asking for JUDA's assistance…I wonder on how Vivio and yourself could come across this kind of information?" Nanoha asked curiously, as she saw the entire data and schematic that was sent and projected directly to her brain via telepathic message from the said younger Enforcer himself. "Actually Vivio and champion Sigelinde-san were the only one that found this information…although I do met this strange lady there as she was also mentioning something about the tome of Eternal Darkness in which I and Hayate-san spent most our time within and outside Arca de Recluse searching for it…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, Hayate's eyes went wide in surprise when the word "tome of Eternal Darkness" came from her younger boyfriend's mouth just before.

"Ave, did you just said…the tome of Eternal Darkness? Did you finally find it?" Hayate asked, this time out of loud as she grabbed both young Enforcer's shoulders and shook them quiet violently. "Ugh! That's hurt Hayate-san!" Ave complained as he winced slightly in pain meanwhile Hayate's reaction was definitely surprise Nanoha and Reinforce Zwei while Reinforce Eins for some reason was remain calm as if she would already expecting her beloved meister Hayate to have done something similar to that. "Hayate-chan, are you alright? Is there anything that somehow becoming quite a concern in your mind? What is this tome of Eternal Darkness anyway?" Nanoha calmly asked, as soon as she recovered from her surprise. It was when Hayate took a long deep breath and sighed before she began her story that involves Ave and herself in their eternal searching for the said tome of Eternal Darkness across multiple continuities that exist within and outside Arca de Recluse itself.

On the mountainous region of Alaska in the meantime…

"Cryska! Nee Cryska! Did you see that? Out there! That aurora is so beautiful!" Inia made her remark as she cutely pulled Cryska's right arm and half-forcing the older female Esper to came outside from the warm cottage house together with her. "Indeed…it's very beautiful Inia…" Cryska replied back, as she was also smiling gently at the younger Esper that happens to be her younger sister despite having different family name. "Uhm, don't you think so Cryska? If only Yuuya could be here to see it as well…tee hee…" Inia smiled cutely as she was responding at Cryska's reply just before. It was when Cryska took a deep breath, sighed and replied at Inia's remark just before, with slightly saddened expression on her face.

"It can't be helped I guess Inia…since Yuuya is still part of Argos Test Flight even after the completion of XFJ Plan…and his schedule will always busy especially this time around, with new recruits are coming from all over the world…" Cryska replied back, as she smiled weakly at Inia meanwhile Inia herself was only staring back at the older female Esper in front of her with slightly puzzled expression on her face. "I see, so we won't be seeing Yuuya for a while then…" Inia made a disappointed remark, as her expression was definitely saddened from hearing Cryska's reply just before. It was when Cryska only smiling gently and kneeled in front of Inia before she gave the younger female Esper a warm and gentle hug that was usually done by eldest sister to her younger siblings.

"I know that Inia…even though we are now living our life in this somehow peaceful world without BETA, the fact there would always chances our enemies will one day be finally come to this world as well somehow becoming Yuuya's very resolve to keep on fighting…I hope you understand that as well Inia, since we would be doing the same for Yuuya's sake…uhm, as well as lieutenant Takamura…" Cryska finished her reply, as Inia was only remain silent while staring deeply at Cryska with her beautiful sapphire blue eyes before in the end smiling and nodded in understanding as well. "Uhm! Inia will become a good girl and wait for Yuuya's return together with Cryska, and also…since we will also definitely protecting Yuuya's in return when the time come…isn't it also becoming the main reason for Cryska to insist on keeping our senjutsuki bellow our home here?" Inia replied back innocently, as Cryska couldn't help herself from smiling sheepishly when she heard such reply from her younger sister.

Indeed right after Operation Cherry Blossom (Ouka) ended successfully, Cryska was personally requesting to be allowed to keep her senjutsuki (TSF) for personal use, due to her and Inia's would be semi-retirement status from formal military. It was thanks to Time-Space Administration Bureau's influence and interference over Project Prominence post-Operation Ouka would finally proven to be a blessing for both Cryska and Inia as they were allowed to keep their senjutsuki personally in return for any assistance that might be required from them in the future if another conflicts arise. Even though in the end both Cryska and Inia couldn't keep Su-47E Berkut senjutsuki for their personal use, they were allowed to keep their old Su-37UB Terminator senjutsuki together with Yuuya's XFJ-01a Shiranui Second in which already proven adequate to respond in any unexpected situation.

"Hey Inia, how about if we have Borsch for dinner tonight? Since it might getting colder than previous week after all…" Cryska suddenly made her suggestion, as in the same time was also smiling at the younger Esper in which nodding back quickly in return. "Uhm! Inia will definitely love it Cryska…tee hee…and would it be fine for us to contact Yuuya after dinner?" Inia asked, as she was also replying back at Cryska's suggestion just before. "Of course dear…although when we talk to Yuuya, please don't talk too long or we might disturbing his work without noticing it…" Cryska replied back as she was also smiling and nodding back in approval over Inia's request. In the meantime Inia herself quickly smiling back cheerfully as she was definitely looking forward to talk with Yuuya again, meanwhile Cryska was somehow in return also pleased over the fact she could also talk with Yuuya as well.

As both Cryska and Inia returned to their cottage house, the older female Esper turned her head for a moment as she stared at the beautiful aurora above her for one more time. "There was times in which we all try to forsake the chain that bind our destiny without much success…although in the end after I met him, he showed me so many things…Yuuya Bridges…no Yuuya Takamura…thank you for showing me…no, Inia and myself the right path in which we could finally shatter the chain that bind our destiny apart…please take a good care of us from now on until the endless day of never ending tomorrow would finally meet its end…nee…" as soon as Cryska finished her own personal monologue, she took a deep breath and smiled at Inia that was already waiting for her inside the cottage house once again with puzzled expression on her face.

"Cryska, is there anything wrong?" Inia cutely and innocently asked. "No, there isn't Inia dear…now I shall get ready to prepare our Borsch and try to contact Yuuya as early as possible…right?" as soon as Cryska finished her reply and entered the cottage house, Inia once again cheerfully nodded back in agreement before she proceed to the kitchen area in order to help Cryska with dinner preparation. As such fleeting peaceful moment seemed continue on forever, both Inia and Cryska would never expecting over another conflict that would soon loom across the horizon in which would led her and Inia to meet their beloved Yuuya once again soon enough; in the middle of battlefield.

Back to United States of Japan's old Imperial Capital City of Kyoto…

"I guess there are so many things were happened already without us noticing them na…" Hayate muttered, as she took a sip of her traditional Japanese tea meanwhile supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin was only nodding back in affirmative. "Not only Mikasa was abandoned right after new breed of demonic outbreak back then…but the ties between ESUN and people from Mikasa have gone sour ever since that incident was left unattended and could end up in total disaster if not unsanctioned action from Kyoto's Four Holy Swords back then…" Nanoha paused her comment, as she stared at both supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin and lady Kaguya Sumeragi in front of her with calm but serious expression on her face. In the meantime Reinforce Eins could be seen transferring new report files from her own armed device; NachtWall to the young Enforcer Ave's S2U storage device.

"It was an unfortunate incident…as even though we could fully aware and understand over the difficulties both ESUN and Time-Space Administration Bureau were having due to political constraints to directly interfere with Mikasa, it couldn't be said the same for Mikasa's citizens themselves that have thought they were abandoned by the very same organizations that have been promising their support to them…" supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin finished her remark, as Hayate could only remain silent as she found such harsh remark from the supreme shogun herself was somehow justified and right to the point after all. "Hayate-chama…don't you think both Yuuhi-san and Kaguya-san were disappointed with us as well as ESUN desu?" Reinforce Zwei asked telepathically meanwhile the Queen of the Night Sky herself quickly sent her reply back in order to answer Reinforce Zwei's question telepathically as well.

"Unfortunately that's how it seems to be Rein…even though both supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin and lady Kaguya Sumeragi were fully understand about the entire situation behind it…the fact that we was focusing our entire attention to Frozen Teardrop incident would definitely make us look like we indeed abandoning Mikasa na…" Hayate finished her telepathic reply, as she gave Reinforce Zwei a slight sad smile afterward. "However, I believe the main topic for our discussion today is not only about what was happening to Mikasa on that day…but also about some more other pressing matter…am I right?" the young Enforcer Ave decided to made his remark for all the sudden as both supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin and lady Kaguya Sumeragi were definitely startled in surprise as they would never really expecting Ave would be straight to the point after they were explaining and complaining over the reason on how Capital of the Sky Mikasa ended up becoming ghost town soon after Frozen Teardrop Incident happened.

"Mind your manner and language acting lieutenant Takamachi! Not once or twice, but this would be the fifth time for you to speak rudely like that in front of supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin-sama! Do you really looking for trouble!?" redcoat Eishi of Imperial Royal Guards/ Honour Guard; first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi that happens to be attending the meeting as well shouted at the young Enforcer Ave while in the same time giving him the very same murderous glare he received several times back then both in Alternative/ Unlimited world within Arca de Recluse as well as reality post Break The World outside Arca de Recluse itself. "I apologize for speaking out of my mind directly first lieutenant Tsukuyomi, although for your information…I am now full-fledged Enforcer and in term of military rank…you should address me with acting captain instead, I believe…" soon enough Ave decided to gave Mana Tsukuyomi another sarcastic reply he usually gave her, everytime she tried to test his temper to the limit or simply treated him as normal commoner that couldn't even expressing his opinion frankly.

"Ave-kun, don't!" Nanoha quickly scolded her adoptive younger brother telepathically, as she was calm and wise enough to try to prevent the whole situation becoming a heated argument that would only left everyone else with sore hurt feeling in their respective hearts. "I'm sorry Nanoha-san…it's just…I couldn't help myself from feeling offended since Yuuhi-san and Sumeragi-san seem unintentionally blaming us for what was happening on Mikasa back then…" Ave apologized telepathically meanwhile Nanoha took another deep breath and sighed. It was when supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin once again made her remark in which luckily this time is being done to lessen the tension within the meeting room itself.

"Enforcer Takamachi…I apologize for my insensitive remark just then, as well as first lieutenant Tsukuyomi's respond over your enquiry…since she was just performing her duty in the accordance of Imperial Royal Guards' code of conduct…in the meantime, I believe lady Sumeragi would be having an answer as well as explanation for your question just before…" as soon as supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin apologized for her remark just before as well as Mana Tsukuyomi's behalf, the young Enforcer himself was also apologizing for asking such question straight to the point as well as being sarcastic when responding first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi's anger just before. As the whole situation within the meeting room seemed to be calming down for a little bit, the young female heir of Sumeragi stood from her chair as she began her explanation in which would also answer Ave's question just before.

"A week ago, Yokohama Base was under attack from remnants of World Liberation Front…" Kaguya Sumeragi began her story, as everyone else that were present in the meeting room quietly listened to the young heiress of Sumeragi said story that might becoming an answer behind several incidents that recently happened. "Even though the said skirmish was swiftly taken care off due to the assistance of Earth Spheres United Nations' special manoeuvre taskforce Gaia Saviour's Cry Wolves squadron…the fact that another force was also mounting their attack while taking good advantages behind those remnants of World Liberation Front's assault definitely something that unthinkable…as it might also be related to the incident that was happening within United States of Australia's soil a week prior Yokohama Base's skirmish…" as soon as lady Kaguya Sumeragi finished her story, Reinforce Zwei decided to raise her right hand in order to ask something.

"Uhm, Kaguya-san…did you just mention another forces were mounting their attacks while Yokohama Base was busy fighting against remnants of World Liberation Front desu…ka?" Reinforce Zwei asked, as lady Kaguya Sumeragi was only remain silent although her aide first lieutenant Sayoko Shinozaki decided to produce several photographed evidences on the meeting table in front of Reinforce Zwei as well as everyone else. Hayate, Nanoha and Ave were only remain silent as the three of them stare on those photographed evidences in which showing another appearance of dimensional armed monsters in which trying to involve themselves into the skirmish between ESUN's taskforces/ Yokohama Base's forces against remnants of World Liberation Front (WLF), although in the end it was both Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei that were pointing out a pair of unregistered humanoid combat machines among those dimensional armed monster hordes.

"Seems there would be a high possibility for these dimensional armed monsters to be controlled to follow someone's absolute orders without question na…what do you think about such possibility Nanoha-chan…Ave…?" Hayate asked, as she was showing her usual serious commanding expression on her face once again. It was when Nanoha decided to also voicing her opinion in regards to the whole incident as well as any possible conspiracy within it. "These two humanoid combat machines...they're somehow look similar to Elemental Machines from La Geass…what do you think about it Ave-kun?" Nanoha asked her adoptive younger brother as well in return, as she was giving her quick opinion on how those two mysterious humanoid combat machines were somehow look uncannily similar to La Geass' Elemental Machines.

"Nanoha-san, although these two machines look similar to La Geass' Elemental Machines…both of them were in reality not Elemental Machines nor originated from La Geass as well…" Ave was calmly answering back at Nanoha's question after he took a quick glance on the photographed evidences in front of him. Nanoha, Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei were in return remain silent as they were also waiting for the young Enforcer to provide them with further explanation over his deduction and answer just before. "Even though they might look uncannily similar to La Geass' Elemental Machines, I personally believe these machines were originated from the long lost Holy Kingdom of Insaraum from the mythical age of Warring Ages in which Al-Hazard still existed among people on that age back then…" Ave finished his further explanation, as Reinforce Zwei decided to voice her opinion in regards to those pair of mysterious humanoid combat machines in which might originated from the age of myth eons ago.

"Uhm Ave-san…I mean Enforcer Takamachi…Rein is still find it hard to believe if these machines were actually originated from ancient Belka's warring ages desu…although, in the same time there would be high possibility for such thing to be happening as well desu…" as soon as Reinforce Zwei finished on voicing her opinion, the young Enforcer Ave was quickly smiling at the younger Reinforce in front of him before he decided to gave his reply over her opinion just before. "I saw the record of ancient Belka during my personal investigation as well as several other investigations I conducted together with Enforcer Lanster and Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown…although one of the main thing that solidify my theory over the origin of these machines was also came from the recent investigation I have with Vivio and champion Sieglinde…" as soon as the young Enforcer finished his answer, his beloved commander that was also happen to be his girlfriend decided to ask him another question as well.

"Judging from the answer you gave Rein just before…I believe you most likely already guessed or even having prior knowledge over these two machines' identities na…would it be alright for you to share your finding to all of us as well na…?" it was thanks to Hayate's gentle smile and persuasive request, Ave would be soon convinced to share his own finding for the sake of everyone's benefit. Once again the said young Enforcer took a deep breath and sighed as he took a quick glance at the smiling Queen of the Night Sky that was seated not far from his own seat before in the end decided to provide everyone in the meeting room with further information that would also revealing those pair of humanoid combat machines' identities.

"I would not say that I am one-hundred percent certain over the identity of these machines…although it would highly possible for these two machines to be identified as Arc Saber series from the ancient long lost Holy Kingdom of Insaraum itself…as the two of them in particular, seems to share many characteristics and appearances similar to certain pair of Arc Saber units in which being identified as…Pearl Nail and Emeraldan…" Ave finished his sentence, as he stared at everyone else before he began his long explanation over what he already unearthed from his previous investigations in the past.

In the meantime, at Chinese Federation's (HRL) capital city of Luòyáng…

"I never attend this kind of formal meeting that would involve many high-ranking officials as well as regent of Empress Tianzi herself…somehow…I feel nervous Dr. Anzai-san…" Einhalt Stratos was seen fidgeting around in nervousness, as she was wearing her formal attire in which consisting long sleeves white dress covered with long deep crimson robe with Shutra's code of arms. In the meantime her older companion in which being identified as Tesla Leicht Institute and Caledfwlch Tech's archaeology division's project leader Dr. Eri Anzai was only smiling at the female descendant of hegemon Claus G.S Ingvalt in front of her before replying back at Einhalt's nervous remark just before.

"You're really funny Stratos-san…since I believe you should be inheriting the blood of hegemon Ingvalt in which proven to be a capable leader with strong confidences in his heart and soul…at least according to the archives I read back then in Time-Space Administration Bureau's Infinity Library…perhaps you should be trying to learn one or two things from your younger girlfriend…the young Sankt Kaiser herself if you understand on what I am trying to imply…" as soon as Dr. Eri Anzai finished her reply, Einhalt was only blushing slightly in embarrassment before she timidly gave her well-crafted reply back at Dr. Eri Anzai that happens to be her personal mentor and referral to complete her thesis project.

"Uhm, Vivio-san is always cheerful and smiling with her brightest personality and positive attitude regardless to any hardship or adversaries that might be thrown right in front of her…something that I believe lacking personally, as hegemon Ingvalt…Claus was also stating the same over his personal view and opinion regarding to Olivier's bright personality…in which bright like sun and subtle like flower…" as soon as Einhalt finished her reply, Dr. Anzai was only nodded in understanding before she smiled at the young Einhalt Stratos in front of her and gave her reply soon afterward.

"In the same time however you are yourself Stratos…as well as the young Sankt Kaiser is Vivio Takamachi not Olivier Sägebrecht…so, you should try to start on learning to be more cheerful since I believe it would really what hegemon Claus G.S Ingvalt would be wishing from the deep of his heart for all of his descendants…am I right?" as soon as Dr. Eri Anzai finished his reply, Einhalt couldn't help herself from blushing even deeper before smiled weakly and nodded back in agreement timidly. "Uhm, I believe you're right Dr. Anzai-san…thank you…" Einhalt timidly thanked Dr. Eri Anzai for encouraging her to be more confident and cheerful even though they were just met around a month ago, right after Einhalt started her thesis and assisting Dr. Anzai herself in her archaeological activities such as unearthing ancient ruins across the newborn tertiary worlds as well as excavating ancient relics from the past that might shed any lights over the true nature of this countless multiverse itself.

"Ah, please don't worry too much Stratos…since I only offering my advice and just think for those advices as my token of appreciation for protecting me from those Youkijin…" as soon as Dr. Anzai thanked Einhalt once again for protecting her during certain incident that was happening when both of them investigate certain ruins together with the rest of research team not so long ago, Einhalt was only smiling back before blushing slightly and timidly nodded at Dr. Anzai in front of her. "I was doing…what I think is right and necessary back then Dr. Anzai-san…" Einhalt was replying back politely meanwhile Dr. Anzai herself could be seen nodding back in understanding and acceptance over the young female descendant of hegemon Ingvalt in front of her. It was when Dr. Eri Anzai started to remember on how Einhalt's dedication and swift action back then were definitely save her life as well as most of the research and archaeology team members back then.

Flashback during excavation process of ancient artefacts under Cheu mountain area approximately two weeks ago…

"Vivio-san and I always have a strong faith on our fists as it would mean to protect everything and everyone that we hold and cherish dearly…so, it would be the true purpose of my Kaiser Arts as well…although at this very moment…I remember that Claus would never mind to wield any armaments if by any mean it would compliment and further strengthen the very core of Kaiser Arts itself…" as soon as Einhalt finished her sentence, her hybrid-Intelligence Device Asteion (Tio) began to activate standard issue of AEC armament CW-AEC02M Strike Cannon in which Einhalt herself flawlessly wield as she took down several Youkijin creatures in front of her.

Everytime Dr. Anzai remembered the said eventful incident, she would become more certain over the fame blood of Shutra's hegemon Ingvalt that runs through Einhalt's veins in which endowed the said young polite and shy girl the very same legendary strength of hegemon Claus G.S Ingvalt; the strength of a thousand men. In the end however, the overwhelming waves of Youkijin started to push Einhalt's defense as she retreated together with the rest of researchers and Dr. Anzai herself to the excavation site's pedestal.

"Tio…how's the power output of Strike Cannon?" Einhalt asked, as Asteion meowed several times before the young female descendant of Shutra's hegemon Ingvalt could only remain silent with slightly grim expression on her face. "Not too good it seems Stratos?" Dr. Anzai asked, as Einhalt took a long deep breath before she shook her head in disappointment and answering Dr. Anzai's question just before. "Dr. Anzai-san…please help the others to escape meanwhile I will try my best to hold these enemies here…I'm sorry, but with Strike Cannon's battery already depleted around fifty percents…I don't think I can protect everyone if I only to rely on my fists alone…" Einhalt finished her reply with regret and disappointment all over her face, as Dr. Eri Anzai herself realized on how frustrated Einhalt actually was on that very moment for being unable to protect them.

Back to the present time…

"Perhaps if only I were there alone by myself…Stratos would definitely be able to focus on her battle and defeat those Youkijin all by herself…on that day, if not because of Ouroboros' Seventh Angis…I don't think most of those researchers would be able to finally return to their home country after all…although unfortunately, Stratos saw Ouroboros' Seventh Angis' arrival there as another humiliation for her…before soon enough she challenged Ouroboros' Seventh Angis herself and being defeated completely…" Dr. Eri Anzai muttered alone inside her heart, as she finished from remembering the whole event completely. Even though in the end Einhalt alone proven to be unable to protect her and the rest of researchers back then, in front of Dr. Anzai's eyes as well as the other researchers' as well, it would always thanks to Einhalt Stratos they could still be alive as they were all grateful for that.

"Dr. Anzai-san…are you thinking about something else at the moment?" Einhalt asked politely, as Dr. Anzai was only smiling back at the younger girl in front of her before she gave her reply back. "Nothing in particular, as I just remembering on how we are all really grateful for what you have done back then…and you should be proud for that Stratos…so don't let what Seventh Angis said to you on that day dishearten and weaken your strong resolve…since you're a strong girl Stratos…far more stronger than what you might have realize now and would keep on getting stronger…even stronger than the Seventh Angis herself…so, I hope you keep on believing on yourself like how you believe me during the excavation process…the very me that also believe in you…" as soon as Dr. Eri Anzai finished her reply, Einhalt could only blushed even deeper as she timidly nodded back in understanding before she gave her answer with less audible voice.

"Uhm, thank you Dr. Anzai-san…funny indeed, since my girlfriend…Vivio-san used to say the same thing many times in the past…even until now, everytime I feel down…" as soon as Einhalt finished her reply, Dr. Anzai was only smiling back gently at the young female descendant of hegemon Ingvalt in front of her before nodded back in agreement as well. It was when Empress Tianzi's messenger finally arrived, as she gave both Einhalt and Dr. Anzai warm greeting before led them to the throne chamber in which Empress Tianzi and her trusted subordinates were waiting for their arrival.

In the meantime, on the evening of the very same day at Kyoto's Imperial Palace's guest chamber…

"In the end…I never be able to get myself used to this kind of VIP treatment and luxury room to stay overnight, with Tsukimura-san's manor as an exception…" Ave made his remark as he leaned his body forward on the balcony meanwhile Hayate was only smiling at him before doing the same as well. "Well, don't worry too much about it na…since soon or later you will definitely get used of it…by the way Ave, what do you think about our meeting with Yuuhi-san and Sumeragi-san this afternoon…?" Hayate asked, as she was already leaning forward to the balcony right on Ave's side, as the said young Enforcer himself was only remain silent for a while before he decided to provide his beloved commander that happens to be his girlfriend as well the most appropriate and suitable answer.

"I personally starting to feel wary over several incidents that was happening in these past weeks…as if another conflict seems begin to loom across the horizon…waiting for the right moment to explode…" Ave paused his sentence, as he stared at his beloved commander with serious expression all over his face meanwhile Hayate was in return returning the young Enforcer's (Time Diver's) gaze without even giving up her smile. "Uhm…and then…" Hayate asked. "And then?" Ave asked back with slightly confused look all over his face before Hayate gentle shook her head and rephrasing her question back to her beloved younger boyfriend in front of her.

"I don't think you were just concerning yourself with those incidents ne Ave…I know you for already more than one and half year in this timeline alone na…and I could tell that you were thinking over what supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin told us this afternoon…the one that made you almost challenging first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi in one-on-one duel na…am I right?" as soon as Hayate finished her question with her usual gentle smile on her face, the young Enforcer Ave could only took a long deep breath and sighed as he realized on no matter how hard he would try to hide something that concern his mind from Hayate, in the very end, the Queen of the Night Sky herself would definitely be able find out and half-forcing him to be honest and telling her the truth.

"I'm sorry Hayate-san…I should be able to control my temper better back then…" as Ave apologized, Hayate was only smiling and shook her head gently before she gave her honest reply at the young Enforcer in front of her. It was also when Ave remembered over the very reason that made him falling in love to Hayate in the first place.

"Indeed! You should be able to control your temper better na…since any friction could led to serious inter-dimensional diplomatic problems…moreover, as an Enforcer you were supposedly to be an elite among elites na…" as Hayate paused her scolding, Ave could only remain silent before he whimper his apology at the very same Queen of the Night Sky that seems to be scarier than usual for some reason. "I'm sorry…commander Yagami…" Ave apologized. It was when Ave found Hayate was giggling mischievously as soon as she saw the young Enforcer's nervous reason and whimpering apology. "Ah, I'm sorry na…but you're funny Ave…I'm not angry to you…since in the end…I'm happy that you were angry at first lieutenant Tsukuyomi back then in order to defend Time-Space Administration Bureau as well as Special Duty Section 6 and myself na…" Hayate finished her reply, as she was once again smiling at her younger boyfriend before she tiptoed herself in order to plant a light kiss on Ave's right cheek.

"Uhm, this is really embarrassing but I'm sorry…and thank you very much for having so much understanding on me Hayate-san…" Ave replied back at Hayate, as he was blushing slightly meanwhile Hayate couldn't help to laugh slightly louder this time around before she gave her reply back at the young Enforcer in front of her. "Well, I somehow already get used to have my beloved younger boyfriend that also like my own younger brother to give me a lot of trouble na…although I hope in return, if something bad should happens to me…you would promise me to take care my family as well as both Reinforce and Rein for me na…" as soon as Hayate finished her reply, Ave could only stared back at his beloved Queen of the Night Sky while twitching his eyebrows in the same time. "I hope you're not trying to jinx yourself Hayate-san…since everything will definitely be alright and I would never let anything bad happens to you and the rest of Yagami family members as well…" as soon as Ave finished his reply with serious expression all over his face, Hayate couldn't help herself from laughing one more time and replying back at the said young Enforcer's reply just before.

"You're indeed really funny na…I'm not trying to jinx myself since I believe you will keep on protecting me…am I right na?" as soon as Hayate finished her playful reply, Ave was only smiling back before he nodded in agreement over Hayate's reply just before as well. As both Hayate and Ave were continuing their relaxing conversation for a little while, the said young Enforcer noticed on how it was already getting quite late before he decided to remind Hayate on how tomorrow would be a very busy day for both of them as well as the rest of Special Duty Section 6's members.

"Hayate-san…I think I should let you go, since it's already quite late…I believe tomorrow would be a busy day for all of us…" as soon as Ave finished his reminder, Hayate was only smiling back mischievously at him before she gave her playful answer as usual. "Ah, I see…although I was hoping that you wouldn't mind to let me stay over in your room for tonight na?" Hayate finished her reply playfully with a very suggestive question, as the young Enforcer Ave could only remain silent with both eyes wide open in surprise. "Ha…Hayate-san!" Ave complained, as once again Hayate could be seen burst in laugh before she decided to tease her younger boyfriend for a bit further. "A, ha, ha, ha…thinking about something inappropriate na…? I wonder what Nanoha-chan would say if she finds out that her beloved innocent younger brother happens to have very creative imaginations within his mind na…" Hayate paused her sentence, as she was leaning her face closer to the younger Enforcer's blushing face by tiptoeing herself once again.

"Uhm, Hayate-san…" Ave whimpered in awkwardness, as Hayate decided to finish her teasing before leaving the young Enforcer's room in the end. "Although I believe you would never try to take advantage and do something indecent na…am I right Ave…?" as soon as Hayate finished her teasing with another question, the younger Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi could only remain speechless, as he realized that once again he became Hayate's teasing target. "Well, I see you tomorrow…and when the day finally comes not so far in the future, I will definitely teach you one or two things that you might never have thought before in your mind na…a, ha, ha, ha…" as soon as Hayate bid her farewell and started on leaving the guest chamber in which Ave was staying for tonight, the young Enforcer Ave himself once took another deep breath and sighed as he saw Hayate once again smiling at him before leaving his room for tonight.

It was when Ave's expression became serious as soon as Hayate closed the front door of the guest chamber in which he was staying since he was once again remembering the very reason as well as resolve he made back then when he met his beloved commander/ girlfriend; lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami for the very first time back then.

"Hayate-san…I will always be on your side…in order to protect and walk on the same path that you have chosen to walk upon together with your family and dearest friends as well as comrade in arms…that's my promise and I will definitely keep on fulfilling it regardless…" as soon as Ave finished his personal inner monologue, he once again renewed his promise that would give him purpose and reason to keep on moving forward, for the sake of the very special person that he loves and cherish dearly as well as his very own existence and happiness.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Episode 06

**Episode 06**

~ The Two Worlds ~

* * *

_"A world where people survives by sacrificing others is a world not worth living…"_

Second lieutenant Helgarose von Falkenmayer remembered such sentence clearly in her mind, as it was among those sentences she first heard as she arrived in Alaska Yukon Base back then in order to participate in Blue Flag exercise as representative from West German Republic together with her two best friends; second lieutenant Ilfriede von Feulner and second lieutenant Lunateresia von Witzleben. Back then Helga (Helgarose's pet-name given to her by Ilfriede) as well as almost all of the Eishi from Alternative and Unlimited world was always having this kind of mindset in which to protect her people as well as her country and more importantly again her world, she as well as her comrades in arms should be ready to lay down their lives at any given moment they (she) entered any battlefields, against any enemies, humans or BETA alike.

There would never be any doubt over such doctrine was definitely carved deeply within Helga's heart as she together with Ilfriede and Luna as well as the rest of Cerberus' members have enter battlefields many times in the past. In such, it was when Helga realized on how deep down within her heart, she might feel envious or even slightly irritated over Ilfriede's outgoing and cheerful behaviour in which she felt aghast so many times since such behaviour would unbefitting for nobility, especially the young female heir of Feulner noble family. However, everything changed drastically as she together with Ilfriede and Lunateresia arrived at Yukon Base post-Break The World incident in which was being referred as Babylon incident or The Day by some in their own old homeworld as well.

"Really…if not because of those arguments I heard back then in the PX…I would not be able to see through everything with different mindset…and more importantly tolerate Ilfriede's current behaviour…" as Helga muttered alone inside her heart, she glanced at Ilfriede that was happily and cheerfully munching her Britannia Union's style spicy hotdog, oblivious to her surrounding like usual. "Well, maybe I should loosen myself up once in a while like Ilfriede…and Luna as well…" it was when Helga took a long deep breath and sighed, as she saw Lunateresia was already on the other side of the road gluing her eyes on the die-cast model of RX-93 Nu Gundam statue displayed in one of the hobby shop around the area. "Really…both of them…I don't know whether I should be angry to them or envy them…" as Helga muttered alone again in her inner monologue, she couldn't help herself from letting out a small smile as she saw both Ilfriede and Lunateresia were enjoying themselves in this kind of momentary peace that seems to be like a fleeting dream for her.

Helga remembered on how she was participating in Operation Cherry Blossom (Ouka) together with Ilfriede, Lunateresia and the rest of Cerberus battalion as well as other European Union's forces attached to UN in order to act as diversion on Hive 12 (H12) Lyons Hive when Isumi's Valkyrie together with Steel-Dragon Battalion from Outer Gate dimension performing decisive surgical strike on the primary objective; Original Hive. It was when perhaps for the very first time in her life she indeed learnt the true meaning of strength by transforming her fear into strength that could overcome anything together with her comrade in arms both from 44th Tactical Armor Battalion Cerberus and UN forces. Back then her strong desire to keep on living to see the day after Operation Cherry Blossom was also becoming the main factor that drove Helga as well as Ilfriede, Luna and many other Eishi to keep on fighting against wave after wave of somehow even more powerful and smarter BETA hordes.

"Everyone back then literally betting everything on that day…even our allies from different worlds were more than willing to share their everything into the ante…they fought in every single hives across the Alternative world in order to ensure the destruction of primary objective…remembering that fateful day as well as those who was departed before me…made myself somehow feel grateful for being able to keep on living my life to the fullest up until now…" as Helga was smiling alone when reminiscing such epic episode in her life, she failed to notice on how both Ilfriede and Lunateresia were already right in front of her, staring at her with serious look all over their faces. It was when Helga yelped in surprise as soon as she realized on how Ilfriede's face already very close to her own before the tomboy female heir of Feulner noble family decided to put her right hand on Helga's forehead.

"Ilfriede! What are you trying to do…somehow very suspicious…" Helga complained as she tried to get away from Ilfriede although the said cheerful blonde girl in front of Helga was quickly answering back with a big smile on her face. "Thanks God that you're fine…I thought you have been infected with heavy fever or something Helga…gesundheit Helga…gesundheit…" as soon as Ilfriede finished her cheerful reply, Helga could be seen blushing slightly as she tried to complain back at Ilfriede by scolding her. "I'm fine thank you, and we supposedly try to familiarize ourselves with living condition in Britannia Union…not to loiter around aimlessly like this…have you all forgotten on how we have been embarrassing ourselves in front of our host back then on the very first day after our late night arrival in Yukon Base? Same would goes to you as well Lunateresia von Witzleben since you shouldn't be spending your free time on window shopping at the model shop…" as soon as Helga finished her scolding, Lunateresia was innocently pulled out a sealed box of one point one-hundred scale plastic model for F-15E Strike Eagle senjutsuki before smiling back at Helga.

"I know that you are a bit frustrated Helga, but I should say this place is awesome since it has almost everything in which include F-15E Strike Eagle senjutsuki model…do you want some as well? I believe EF-2000 Typhoon model with Cerberus emblem sticker is also available there as well…" as soon as Lunateresia finished her reply, Helga could only took another long deep breath before sighed in defeat. "Cheer up Helga! It is not everyday that we can enjoy this kind of peaceful moment…so we ought to treasure it, am I right…tee hee?" this time around Ilfriede was smiling innocently as she seemed trying to cheer Helga up meanwhile the usually cool, elegant and stoic Helga couldn't help herself from remembering several memorable episodes in which happened on the very first morning after they arrived in Alaska Yukon Base together with Steel-Dragon Battalion's Hiryu Custom.

Flashback on that particular morning in Alaska Yukon Base of Alternative/ Unlimited world…

"Where did she have gone this time around? Damn it Ilfriede! I told you to stay still and remain standby in your room…but now…" as Helga cursed inside her heart, she was frantically trying to find her best friend alone by herself. Lunateresia was currently preoccupied with Time-Space Administration Bureau's main branch engineering division and Project Prominence's engineering team that were helping on the maintenance of their EF-2000 Typhoon senjutsuki in which leaving Helga alone by herself to find Ilfriede and drag her back to her quarter to finish her military supply ratio. However without any clues over Ilfriede's whereabouts, Helga could only wander aimlessly while hoping she could find Ilfriede by a chance of luck. It was when Helga started to not paying a good attention on her surrounding as she by accident bumped into someone.

"Ooopsie…are you alright miss?" it was when Helga opened her eyes, as she saw a taller blonde gentleman kneeled in front of her while asking whether she was alright. "Ah, please pardon me for being careless…I am fine and thank you very much for asking…mister…" Helga politely replied back as she thanked the taller blonde gentleman that was trying to help her back on her feet. It was when the taller gentleman in front of her was only smiling back before introducing his name. "Ah, my name is Brooklyn Luckfield…second lieutenant from ATX Team…from your uniform, I assume you're United Nations' personnel…are you also an Eishi miss?" the taller gentleman that was introducing his name as Brooklyn Luckfield could be seen smiling at Helga as he was also asking whether Helga happens to be an Eishi of Alternative/ Unlimited world's United Nations. It was when Helga in return smiled back at second lieutenant Brooklyn Luckfield before introducing her name as well.

"Ah, please forgive me for not introducing my name properly…second lieutenant Helgarose von Falkenmayer from 44th Tactical Armor Battalion Cerberus…I was just arrived here last night together with my colleagues from the same aforementioned battalion as well as Hiryu Custom…by the way second lieutenant Brooklyn, are you also an Eishi or pilot from inter-dimensional taskforces?" Helga asked as soon as she finished from introducing her name. "Ah, you can just address me as Bullet…second lieutenant Falkenmayer…ATX Team is part of inter-dimensional taskforce as so do I…so, I definitely looking forward to fight side by side with you and your friends in order to defeat our common enemies and reclaim this world back from them!" it was when Brooklyn or to be exact Bullet's reply was somehow reassuring Helga that she would never be alone in her fight, as definitely there are people like Bullet in which would more than willing to fight alongside them against their common enemies; BETA. It was when Helga decided to reply back at Bullet's reply just before while smiling at him in the same time as well.

"You can call me Helga…second lieutenant Bullet…and I do really appreciate your willingness to fight together with us against our enemies…even though you have very right to not doing so…I really feel grateful for that and I believe so do my friends as well as everyone else in this world…again, thank you…" as soon as Helga finished her reply, Bullet was only laughing sheepishly since Helga's well-crafted regal and formal reply somehow made him felt a bit awkward. "By the way, I was looking for someone just before…" it was when Helga decided to enquiry Bullet in regards to Ilfriede's whereabouts although deep down inside her heart, she knew clearly over the chances Bullet ever knew about Ilfriede's whereabouts was very slim.

"So, are you looking for someone second lieutenant Helga…what kind of person is her or she…?" Bullet asked. "Uhm, her name is Ilfriede and she was around my age and we are having similar height…her hair is blonde tied in big red ribbon…and uhm…one more thing…uhm…she was usually seen on the place that serve a lot of different variation of food…" as soon as Helga finished her explanation over Ilfriede, Bullet could see how the tall young woman in front of him was somehow blushing slightly in embarrassment for some unknown reason. It was when Bullet decided to reply at Helga's explanation just before while in the same time was also offering his assistance to look for "this particularly troublesome" Ilfriede. "Second lieutenant Helga, unfortunately I never seen someone that looks like your description just before…although in the meantime, I could help you look for her if you don't mind?" as soon as Bullet finished on offering his help, Helga quickly shook her head while at first trying to politely decline Bullet's offer, fearing that she would just be causing a lot of trouble to the blonde and handsome second lieutenant in front of her.

"Thank you very much for the offer second lieutenant Bullet…although please don't be since I don't want to be imposing your kindness even further…" as soon as Helga finished her formal reply, Bullet quickly shook his head in return as he gave his reply back at the young female heir of Falkenmayer noble family in front of him. "Please don't worry too much about it second lieutenant! Since it would be usual for us to help each other when one of us in a dire need…am I right!?" as soon as Helga heard Bullet's reply, she finally decided to accept his offer after all.

"A place with a lot of variety food…hmmmm…the best bet should be Post-Exchange area not far from here! Do you want to try on checking that place out?" Bullet asked, as Helga quickly nodded in agreement as she was also didn't have any idea on where Ilfriede would have gone nor to start her (their) search for Ilfriede from. As both Helga and Bullet walked toward the Post-Exchange (PX) area, the two of them converse each other while much to Helga her own surprise, Bullet was definitely having a very strong sense of justice and honour, in which reminding her to those warriors from samurai tales that she admires very much.

In the end both Helga and Bullet finally found Ilfriede in which indeed happens to be visiting PX area in order to try some new fresh food instead of military ratio given to them. Even though in reality those supposedly fresh food would still happens to be synthetic food in order to sustain the current natural food supply from any shortages, thanks to quite number of Far East chefs that were stationed in Yukon Base's PX area post The Day would definitely made the said synthetic food they cooked taste a lot better than how it normally does. It was when Helga quickly approached Ilfriede, scolded her and tried to drag her back to their designated quarter, as it would be the very moment she listened to the conversation or perhaps to be exact argument from Empire of Japan's United Nations special taskforce A-01's Eishi second lieutenant Meiya Mitsurugi and Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6's cadet Thoma Avenir.

Back to the present time…

"That boy…Thoma…although I think he might be naïve, what he and his two girlfriends said does possess certain degree to sense as well…might be a bit idealistic, however I do believe in such idealistic way of thinking now…as perhaps most if not all our allies from different worlds would somehow having this kind of idealistic mindset already when they were offering their assistance to our beleaguered world…" Helga was only smiling alone, as both Ilfriede and Lunateresia could only stared at her with confused look all over their faces. "Uhm…Luna, do you think Helga is alright? She has been smiling alone for a while now…" Ilfriede made her remark with worried look on her face as soon as she finished the spicy hotdog she once had in her right hand. In the meantime Lunateresia was only shook her head back and shrugged before she gave her reply at the young female heir of Feulner noble family in front of her.

"I'm unsure Ilfriede-chan…although I don't think it would be a bad thing to see Helga-chan smiling for once and a while…moreover after we all finally resettle in this new Earth…" as soon as Lunateresia finished her reply, Ilfriede was quickly also nodding back in agreement as well. Indeed there would be nothing wrong for the three of them to enjoy themselves after all the hardship they were all endure together with the rest of Eishi on their original Alternative/ Unlimited world. "Everyone deserve second chance to be happy and living their life to fullest as well…am I right…Seijyurou…" Ilfriede muttered alone, as she was smiling before dragging Helga and Lunateresia to the nearest hamburger kiosk in which this time around much to Helga's complaint and Lunateresia's delight.

United States of Japan's capital city of Kyoto, to be exact Kansai Inter-Dimensional Spaceport in the same time…

"I really apologize for not being able to welcome you under more appropriate better circumstance commander Yagami, as well as giving you and your subordinates another burden over the incident that was happening in Yokohama Base as well as the abandoned case of Mikasa…" supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin apologized, as she together with her loyal subordinates and bodyguards were accompany Hayate, Nanoha, Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei and Enforcer Ave in order to see them off for another journey to Britannia Union. It was when Hayate herself was only smiling back gently before giving her sincerest reply at the younger supreme shogun in front of her. "I fully understand over the whole circumstances in which currently happening in here…United States of Japan as well as several other places across the globe…I promise, Special Duty Section 6 and myself will be doing the best that we could in order to assist you in any possible manner…" as soon as Hayate finished her reply, the previously solemn and slightly stoic Yuuhi finally smiling at the Queen of the Night Sky in front of her before nodding back in fully understanding and agreement.

"First lieutenant Tsukuyomi…I also wish to apologize for my impolite remark I had spoken yesterday…I hope you as well as supreme shogun Koubuin would be kind enough to accept my humble apology…" this time around the young Enforcer Ave decided to apologize, as he was bowing his head slightly. Yuuhi as well as everyone else were only remain silent, as first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi could be seen taking a deep breath and sighed before she replied back at Ave's apology just before. "Likewise Enforcer Takamachi…I was quite overboard and extremely impolite to you yesterday…and I hope we could just move on and work together for achieving our common goal together…" as soon as first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi finished her reply, she was also smiling at the young Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi before turning her attention at Hayate, Nanoha, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei in front of her.

"Lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami…you're definitely blessed to have such a loyal subordinate that willing to go to a great length in order to defend you as well as your organization while brave enough to apologize while not discarding his pride on what he believes in…something that I personally might also be lacking as well…" as soon as first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi finished her remark, Nanoha decided to answer on Hayate's behalf as the answer given by Nanoha would definitely also be the same answer in which Hayate would gave as well.

"First lieutenant Tsukuyomi…Ave-kun is not our nor commander Yagami's subordinate, as he is irreplaceable friend and family to all of us…and I also feel relieved that you're willing to accept his apology…thank you first lieutenant Tsukuyomi…" as soon as Nanoha finished her reply, Mana Tsukuyomi was only nodding back in full understanding before she stepped back in order to let supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin to step forward and handed certain confidential document to Hayate. "Supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin, is this…" Hayate asked, as Yuuhi shook her head gently before replying back at Hayate's unfinished enquiry just before.

"Our path will definitely crossing each other again commander Yagami…henceforth, I would like to entrust this data to you as I have a strong faith, it will definitely becoming great help on your journey to help us investigating these incidents as well as revealing the truth that you…no…we all have been looking until now…" as soon as supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin finished her reply, Hayate quickly nodded back in affirmative as she accepted the said confidential data before stepped back and saluted at the said younger supreme shogun in front of her. In the meantime Nanoha, Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei and Ave were also saluting as well before soon afterward leaving to board Wolfram and getting ready for departure. It was when supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin took a long deep breath and sighed, as first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi was the only one that notice it.

"Yuuhi-sama…is there anything wrong?" first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi asked, as Yuuhi was only shook her head gently before smiling back at her loyal aide that was showing a concerned look on her face. "Mana, don't you think we have been a bit too soft lately…ever since we left our own world…and because of our own inability to protect Mikasa, we are blaming both ESUN and Time-Space Administration Bureau in which already doing the very best they could to assist us without asking anything back in return…I should be ashamed on how I have been behaving like a spoiled child…" as soon as Yuuhi finished her reply, she was giving Mana the very same gentle smile she always shown to her ever since they knew each other back in Alternative/ Unlimited world as well as up until their very exodus together with the rest of surviving humanity of Alternative/ Unlimited world to this brave new world, far from BETA's clutches.

"How similar…indeed both of them are really sisters…Yuuhi-sama and Meiya-sama…" Mana muttered alone inside her heart, as she remembered on how her duty as Meiya's personal bodyguard was relieved as soon as Meiya graduated from Hakuryou Eishi academy and being commissioned into combat ready personnel. She remembered as well on how she have been entrusting Meiya's safety, welfare and happiness at the very person she was once have been putting her distrust unto. "Takeru Shirogane…I wonder if I have been doing the same by putting such distrust at Enforcer Takamachi as well as the others from Special Duty Section 6…" Mana took another deep breath and sighed, as she was starting to feel ashamed and regretting herself for doubting both Takeru as well as Special Duty Section 6's members in which include Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi even though they were definitely contributing more than what they should have in order to ensure Meiya's safety, wellbeing and happiness.

"Yuuhi-sama…everything would never be your fault…as I am the one that should have been blamed for putting so much distrust to our supposed allies…even after such shameful incident back then…" Mana's sentence was trailed off as she tried to swallow her pride once again as Imperial Royal Guards especially when she remembered certain shameful incident in which happening back in Alternative/ Unlimited world that was directly involving Imperial Royal Guards as well as her cousin; first lieutenant Maya Tsukuyomi into a negative spotlight. It was when Yuuhi once again shook her head before smiling back at Mana and gave her reply as well.

"Mana, what was happening back then is not your fault…not our Imperial Royal Guards' fault, and not even Ikaruga-san's fault as well…if anyone should be blamed for it…I believe my incompetence as leader as well as my inability to understand our people as well as Imperial Royal Guards in which putting their very life on the frontline made heaven to cast down divine punishment on me…I am sorry…Mana, I do hope you would be kind enough to forgive me…" as soon as supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin finished her reply, Mana and the rest of Imperial Royal Guards' aides that happens to accompany Yuuhi herself on sending off Special Duty Section 6'a members quickly kneeled down on before her in order to express their loyalty to the said supreme shogun herself.

"Please don't blame yourself Yuuhi-sama…as since the very day we choose our path to become Imperial Royal Guards…we already made our resolve absolute in order to protect the wellbeing of our Empire, supreme shogun, the six noble houses as well as our people regardless to what happened…please remember that Yuuhi-sama, as we will always follow you…even to the deepest abyss of no return…since our lives, our resolves…the very lives and resolves of Imperial Royal Guards are entirely yours…" as soon as Mana finished her reply while kept her head low and kneeling in front of Yuuhi, the said supreme shogun herself gently extending her hands in order to touch Mana's shoulders before answering back at Mana's reply just before.

"Please raise your head and be proud of yourself first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi…as well as the rest of you, I promise from today onward…I will try my best in order to become a leader that you can definitely put your pride and honour by serving me…no…by assisting me should be the better word to describe it…once again thank you very much…everyone…" it was the very sincerest answer that was once again reassuring Mana over the choice she made back then to serve as Imperial Royal Guards, as she would protect supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin as well as her twin youngest sister second lieutenant Meiya Mitsurugi simply because Mana love and cherish both of them dearly, not just because her mere duty as Imperial Royal Guards' redcoat Eishi.

Advanced Euro Universe/ Advanced European Union in the same time, around the area in which Oder-Niesse line previously exist prior Break The World…

"I thought this region should become quite stable after Frozen Teardrop incident finally reached its conclusion, seem I was wrong after all…" Kurz Weber made his remark as his signature Arm Slave unit that was being identified as M9E Gernsback in which being calibrated for long-range sniping role made his remark. It was a momentary silence before his current lover in which also a new commander for Mithril organization's Dana o'Shee division quickly replied back to Weber's remark just before with annoyed voice tone. "There would be no such thing Uruz-6 and I hope you stopped your nonsense remark to focus on your current mission…or else we will be leaving very bad impression to our current allies…" major Melissa Mao finished her reply with cold and annoyed voice tone meanwhile Kurz himself was only laughing sheepishly before answering back with his playful "aye mam!" reply.

Not far from Kurz's M9E Gernsback's location a battalion size of senjutsuki units could be seen on standby as most of them were Su-27M2 Zhuravlik in which already upgraded from second generation Tactical Surface Fighter into 2.5 generation by overhauling their waist-mounted thrusters nozzles in order to achieve aerodynamic improvement on their basic frames together with internal system copied from their United States or to be exact Britannia Union's counterparts such as F-15E Strike Eagle or F-18E Super Hornet. However Kurz in which already took a quick glance on the said battalion noticed on how the leader unit for that particular battalion itself was definitely the one and only Su-37M2 Terminator senjutsuki unit in which standing tall right in front of the rest Su-27M2 Zhuravlik units themselves.

"Zhar battalion…I heard these girls performing quite remarkable during the assault on Sakhalin as well as several other mission post Operation Cherry Blossom in another world…too bad, I haven't had any chance to know any of them personally…" Kurz muttered alone inside his heart, as he grinned while imagining on how any Eishi he met before mostly happens to be female for some obvious reason. In the meantime Kurz was definitely not ignorant over what was happening on the other world in which also becoming the main reason on why most Eishi he had met up until now mostly happens to be female instead of male. People might think such reality would definitely proven to be a blessing for Kurz although in reality even a playboy like Kurz couldn't help himself from feeling discouraged as he also lamented over such grim reality in which happening on both Alternative and Unlimited world prior Operation Cherry Blossom.

"Uruz-6…are you thinking over unnecessary thing again don't you?" this time around his beloved commander in which also happens to be the same major Melissa Mao from before asked via M9E Gernsback's communication device as Kurz was only shook his head and answering back over Melissa's question just before. "Not an unnecessary thing neesan…it was just how I somehow started to understand the feeling of those who have lost such precious place they could call home…well…somehow…" as soon as Kurz finished his reply, Melissa was only remain silent for a while before replying back at Kurz Weber (Uruz-6's) lamentation just before.

"I know that you have been thinking too much about unnecessary things lately Uruz-6…let me get straight, what was happening back then on both Unlimited and Alternative world aren't our problem, since we never saw those two worlds or even once visit them…remember…most account came from ESUN and Time-Space Administration Bureau through Arca de Recluse's recording in which blurring memories, reality and imagination…similar to the device Amalgam tried to use back then…" Melissa paused her answer; as Kurz was only remain silent, as he definitely understood on how his beloved fiancé's explanation was somehow making any sense after all. However Kurz still couldn't help himself from taking a pity on those girls who were forced to grew up faster than their actual age and shoulder such heavy responsibility without being given choice to choose any different way of life they love instead of fighting monstrous BETA hordes back in their respective homeworld; both Unlimited and Alternative world.

"Neesan…you might be right that I was thinking over so much unnecessary things in which I couldn't even help to contribute a slight change in order to make the situation better after all…although, I still believe the way that I could empathize myself to them weren't entirely wrong…and perhaps if any chance would be given to me…I definitely help them to improve their situation…or at least ensure them in order to be able to choose on what they would like to do instead having their entire life being dictated to fight a losing war against their adversaries…" as soon as Kurz finished his remark, Melissa couldn't help herself from smiling alone as it would definitely be a very rare chance for someone like Kurz to show any serious side of him. It was when the female commander of Dana o'Shee decided answer at Kurz's remark just before while in the same time giving him encouragement to follow what his own heart dictate him to do.

"Uruz-6…instead of lamenting over their misfortune…I believe by performing your current mission flawlessly, you would proven be a great help to them…what happen next is entirely up to you and them…whether you would assist them…not only Zhar battalion but also any Eishi in which waiting for your help or just by lamenting over their misfortune forever…is indeed entirely up to your calling…I won't force you to choose but you still need to make a choice in the end, got it!? Uruz-6!" as soon as Melissa finished her reply, Kurz quickly grinned back and gave his female commander a right hand thumb-up before replying back with enthusiast reply. "That's definitely my neesan! Thanks a lot!" Kurz finished his reply, as Melissa was only smiling as soon as she heard such reply.

"Zhar-1 to Uruz-6…I hate to disturb your conversation with Dana o'Shee's commander…however, I believe our target is approaching closer to our firing range…we should be preparing ourselves…" the Su-37M2 Terminator's Eishi in which happens to be the new young commander of Zhar battalion contacted Kurz via private line of communication, as Kurz and Melissa quickly stopped their private conversation. "Uruz-6 definitely acknowledge such thing major Ivanova…and here I have visible contact to our target already…" as soon as Kurz finished his reply, Zhar-1 in which being identified as major Nastassja Ivanova was quickly answering back at Kurz's reply by using her usual flat and almost emotionless voice tone. "Please proceed according to the plan Uruz-6 and please address me by Zhar-1 instead of my personal name or military rank…" as soon as Nastassja finished her answer, she decided to end her transmission with Kurz before her Su-37M2 Terminator senjutsuki was flying in low altitude to repositioning herself followed by a pair of Su-27M2 Zhuravlik senjutsuki behind her.

"Well, it's too bad that you got rejected soon after she contacted you Uruz-6…" Melissa grinned as she decided to tease her younger fiancé before Kurz was only took another deep breath and sighed. "Well, sometimes it took quite an effort to break through girl's ice fortress in which protecting her heart…wait until she is in dere-phase and you would be surprised neesan!" as soon as Kurz finished his reply, Melissa could only gave him a confused look before decided to ask Kurz on "what the hell is dere-phase?" after all. It was when Kurz was only grinning at his older fiancé before replying back although his reply was somehow made Melissa feeling annoyed for some reason after all.

"Well, you just need to ask Kaname-chan as soon as we come back to Tuatha de Danaan and she will definitely explain it to you neesan! A, ha, ha, ha!"

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Episode 07

**Episode 07**

~ Nameless Terror ~

* * *

Major Nastassja Ivanova never ever believes on what she just saw in front of her eyes. Ever since she together with the surviving members of 211th Tactical Armoured Battalion Zhar moving to this supposedly more peaceful world, major Nastassja Ivanova herself and the rest of her comrades in arms from her battalion would never getting involved in a significant military operation against inhuman enemies. Well, after being recommissioned as ESUN's 211th tactical armoured battalion peacekeeping force in which they could keep "Zhar" name intact, Nastassja and the rest of Zhar battalion's members mostly participated in peacekeeping mission as they would usually fighting against the remnants of World Liberation Front (WLF) in which secretly starting to try on rebuilding their combative force once again.

However today would definitely be different for her and the rest of her battalion, as Nastassja's Su-37M2 Terminator senjutsuki came in contact against her supposed target. It was quite unbelievable even for her to see it firsthand, however the voice from one of her subordinates definitely made her returned back on the strong grip of reality in front of her. "Zhar-1…is that our target? Is she really our target?" second lieutenant Irina Baranova's voice could be heard asking Nastassja for confirmation as Irina's Su-27M2 Zhuravlik senjutsuki could be seen moving closer to Nastassja's own Su-37M2 Terminator senjutsuki. "According to our IFF indicator…she is definitely our target Zhar-2…so, don't let your guard down since we saw more than enough already new breed of human that could tore senjutsuki and BETA apart by using their bare fists…" as Nastassja warned her adjutant/ vice squad leader to be careful, the rest of Zhar battalion's Su-27M2 Zhuravlik senjutsuki units already took their position in order to launch coordinated attack from tight-knotted formation.

"They were indeed professional…Uruz-6, I hope you're not ending up embarrassing yourself in front of these girls since they were definitely around the same level in term of possessing military tactic and doctrine prowess…" Dana o'Shee's commander Melissa Mao tried to gave Kurz another reminder in order to ensure her younger playboy fiancé to treat this mission more seriously. It was when Kurz quickly nodded back before grinning and replying back at Melissa while his eyes still somehow fixed on his target. "Acknowledge the order Uruz-2! I will show those girls on how we handle things prior to their arrival here!" Kurz finished his reply, as Melissa couldn't help herself from smiling back at him as soon as she heard such reassuring reply from the usually easygoing and playboy Kurz Weber.

Kurz or Uruz-6 was indeed right, since he and Melissa herself were already went through a lot of things back in their own original world prior Break The World. Even for Melissa, as she thought about the nature of Break The World every now and then, she still found such phenomenon somehow shrouded by mystery. Similar to their current mission at the moment, nor in her life as well as career back when she was still in active duty as Uruz-2 of Mithril's Tuatha de Danaan division, she ever met or face someone or something that was having normal human appearance with super human strength that could even fight in even ground against arm slave unit. "Sousuke must be screaming in disbelief every now and then after all…well, I personally get used of it now and hopefully Kurz as well…" as Melissa finished her inner monologue, she was once again focusing her attention in order to observe and ensure the entire mission went successful as per-agreement both Mithril's Dana o'Shee division and ESUN's HRL provisional government have signed previously.

"This mission is definitely going to be quite troublesome…I hope you could show them how we deal things back then in our world and how Mithril would fight against their enemies as well…" once again Melissa finished her personal inner monologue remark in her heart as she was smiling. She was definitely having a high expectation over Kurz or Uruz-6's performance and she definitely won't be disappointed after all. It was when she once again overheard the whole conversation between each participants in this mission, as this time around major Nastassja Ivanova or Zhar-1 from the well famous Zhar battalion decided to contact Kurz (Uruz-6) in order to update him with the development that was happening in this particular mission.

"Are you sure energy signature is being detected from our target and keep on raising as we speak now?" Kurz asked, as Nastassja quickly nodded back in order to reaffirming her answer. "I'm afraid the answer would be yes Uruz-6…shall we commence our assault now? By using the mission plan we previously agreed?" Nastassja asked, as Kurz was only remain silent for a while before Melissa took this chance to issue new update on the mission plan before Kurz himself could even gave his reply to the infamous Zhar-1 back. "Uruz-6, Zhar-1 and the rest of Zhar battalion…we will commence our assault now, as the situation require us to do so…don't let your guard down and we will be using case-26C for this mission! Tally-ho!" as soon as Melissa issued her new updated order both Kurz and Zhar battalion's members/ Eishi began to mount the assault against their target by using case-26C although what would be happening soon after they began their assault would never be beyond their wildest imagination as well as unexpected by any of them.

It was when the mysterious girl in which happens to be Uruz-6 and Zhar battalion's target opened her eyes as soon enough another massive explosion engulfing the entire area and everything went silent afterward.

Britannia Union's special administrative zone of Seattle (Area 11) in the meantime…

"One more point for Miki affuuu…~" Miki Hoshii made her remark cheerfully, as her F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki once again scoring another hit against fort-class BETA within JIVES simulation. In the meantime Haruka and Chihaya's very own F-16C Fighting Falcon units were just right behind and successfully dealing against the encroaching tank-class and grappler-class BETAs. It was when Haruka made her remark and asked both Miki and Chihaya something in regards to their current training regiment. "Uhm, Miki-chan…Chihaya-chan…I thought our fight against BETA alien should already be ended back then when we successfully reclaim all the hives in both Alternative and Unlimited worlds…I was wondering if this kind of training should still be relevant after all?" as soon as Haruka finished her enquiry, Chihaya was the first one that decided to answer Haruka's question while in the same time smiling back at her very dearest and closest best friend as well.

"Even though our war might already over Haruka-san…it would be a good idea to hone our skill and keep them in the prime shape in case we need to fight once again…especially if you remember on how lately dimensional armed monsters' appearances becoming even more frequent than before…" as soon as Chihaya finished her reply, Haruka timidly nodded back in agreement as she was definitely understand about the reasoning behind Chihaya's reply just before. "But, if they expect us…especially the three of us to be able to fight and protect ourselves as well as others, Miki would also be expecting us to receive better senjutsuki units nano~! Something like third or even just quasi-third generation would do a nice job nano~!" as soon as Miki finished her whining, both Haruka and Chihaya could be seen chuckled and smiled at the easygoing 765-Pro squadron "The Mondenkind's" easygoing idol in front of them in which scoring most kill counts in this particular JIVES simulation like always.

"Uhm, to be honest…your piloting skill as an Eishi is already lethal anyway with your second generation Fighting Falcon…Miki-chan…moreover, I also believe that piloting lightweight senjutsuki would definitely having its own advantage in comparison to heavier and more costly senjutsuki such as Eagle variants or even Shiranui…am I right Miki-chan…?" it was when in the end Haruka decided to gave Miki better explanation over the fact Fighting Falcon by no means to be treated as weaker senjutsuki in comparison to other heavier units such as F-15C Eagle or even F-15E Strike Eagle since the Eishi behind the control of each senjutsuki would definitely becoming one of the major factor as well in which would determine the lethality of the said senjutsuki units themselves. Miki on the other hand was only nodding back in agreement as soon as she heard Haruka's explanation in which she found quite reasonable as well.

"Haruka-san…Miki-san…we will be arriving at our target's location soon…in the meantime, our ammunition were all almost being depleted away…I suggest we shall switch to close-quarter-combat…do both of you agree with my suggestion…?" Chihaya asked via her own F-16C Fighting Falcon's communication device, as Chihaya's face appeared on the top right corner of Haruka's main hologram screen projected directly to her retina by retinal projection equipped on her fortified suit. It was when Haruka took a quick glance over the remaining ammunition she had left within her WS-16 assault cannon's ammunition clip before she definitely agree over Chihaya's suggestion to switch to close-quarter-combat instead.

"Ugh…Miki actually doesn't really like close-quarter-combat nano…~" Miki once again complained albeit her F-16C Fighting Falcon was somehow happen to be the first one in which already took a battle stance by wielding its own CIWS-1B close combat knife. "Close-quarter combat is always unavoidable…especially when you're dealing against BETA…so, we better get ourselves ready since any future engagement would definitely becoming a lot more difficult than dealing against BETA like we have been doing before…" as soon as Chihaya finished her remark calmly, her F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki was charging toward the incoming grappler-class and destroyer-class BETA hordes in which protecting their primary target. In the meantime both Haruka and Miki were only smiling among themselves and nodded back in agreement before following Chihaya's Fighting Falcon senjutsuki from behind in order to guard her rear.

"Now if I remember again…certain hardworking and dedicated Eishi from Britannia Union was once told us the same thing…as close-quarter-combat would definitely should be included in an important aspect of senjutsuki simulation curriculum…however who is he or she again anyway…" as Haruka muttered alone inside her heart, she begin to wonder if her inability to recall such memory would probably happens to be another side-effect from the correct timeline formed post Frozen Teardrop incident after all.

Tacoma Base, in the same time…

"Atchoo!" first lieutenant Lilia Kjellberg sneezed quite hard as she was just happen to finish her first inspection on F-18E/F Super Hornet senjutsuki units maintenance process before her companion was only smiling at her before made her remark in regards to Lilia's sneeze just before. "Bless you Lilia-san…back in my country and old world, if you sneeze that hard…it means someone is currently talking about you behind your back…" Lilia's companion in which happens to be Time-Space Administration Bureau's Main Branch Engineering Division on this new tertiary world (Earth) non-commissioned scientist officer Suzuka Tsukimura was only smiling back at Lilia as soon as she finished her explanation. Lilia on the other hand was only stared back with slightly confused look on her face before she decided to reply at her older companion in which she befriended ever since approximately a week ago, during routine inspection on Tacoma Base's equipments as well as the introduction of DMB-00 Brasta.

"Ugh, I wonder on who was brave enough to talk behind my back actually…since in reality I haven't really getting involved with many people back in my own Unlimited world before it was merged with Alternative world thanks to Break The World…also, I was never participate in Project Prominence at all as well…so I really wonder if I actually never realize on how famous I am myself…" with half-joke reply, Lilia was smiling back at Suzuka before the said non-commissioned female scientist officer of Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB) herself was only smiling at Lilia before answering back at the Black Knives' squadron leader in front of her. "Maybe you really indeed never realize on how popular and famous you are Lilia-san, moreover after your arrival in this new tertiary world…anyway, you shouldn't worried too much about it…since the fact you're sneezing mean those people were talking good things about you…ne…" Suzuka finished her reply calmly, as she was never stop smiling at Lilia meanwhile Lilia herself for some reason was also admitting on how comfortable she actually feels when talking with Suzuka Tsukimura that was usually also being referred as "chief Tsukimura" by maintenance team in Tacoma Base.

"Chief Tsukimura…hopefully what have just said is correct…anyway, how's the result for your current inspection if I may know?" Lilia asked right after she replied back at Suzuka's reply just before. It was when Suzuka decided to ask her Intelligence Device Snow White to display the result of her inspection in which only related to Lilia's Black Knives squadron, as any information regarding to other squadrons supposedly to be treated confidential after all. "Not too bad actually, as I previously thought our performance would decline significantly compare to last year due to relatively stable and peaceful situation post-Operation Cherry Blossom and First Defensive War…" Lilia made her comment, as she browsed through the entire result report in which being projected in front of her as hologram touch screen by Suzuka Tsukimura's Snow White.

"Indeed you're right Lilia-san…however I personally rather pleased on submitting this kind of result instead of facing another possibility for inter-dimensional scale conflict like before…as my best friends often to say, it would be for the best to protect this kind of peaceful moment in which children and future generation could live their life to the fullest and reach their dreams since nothing would be beyond their reach…am I right?" as soon as Suzuka finished her reply, Lilia was only nodding back in agreement as she was definitely understand and agree over chief Suzuka Tsukimura's reply just before. "I believe major Jinguuji and major Walken would also definitely agree with chief Tsukimura's statement just before…since it would be for the best if conflict ceased to exist after all…especially conflict between us…humanity…ourselves…" as Lilia finished her inner monologue, she decided to ask Suzuka something else as well.

"Chief Tsukimura…is…I mean those best friends of yours happen to be instructor Takamachi from Special Duty Section 6 as well as Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown and commander Yagami as well?" Lilia asked, as Suzuka happily nodded in affirmative as in the same time she asked Snow White to return on standby mode. "Yup, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan and Hayate-chan were the one that I was referring to just before…anyway, shall we get going since we still need to submit this report to our superior officers from Time-Space Administration Bureau as well as major Walken and major Jinguuji…" as soon as Suzuka finished her reply, Lilia once again nodded back in agreement as the two of them walked away from Tacoma Base's hangar in order to return to the main headquarter building that was recently built in order to accommodate Wardog squadron, Black Knives squadron and Hunter squadron together in one place.

"So many things have change ever since Break The World and I could still find it difficult to believe that we would all finally being able to live our life in this kind of relatively peaceful moment…perhaps, to the very end…as long as we never give up…hopes would always be there and nothing would never be beyond our reach as well…" once again Lilia muttered alone inside her heart, as she was smiling while remembering on how everything in the end turned to be alright after all. It was when Lilia silently made a promise to keep on doing her very best in order to protect and preserve this peaceful moment even for a bit longer, as for doing so, she would definitely honour the sacrifice that her previous comrades in arms from both Bloody Knightmare squadron and the original Black Knives squadron back in Alternative and Unlimited worlds back then.

"Collins…captain Daryl…here I am and I will be doing my best from now on…please watch over me like always, right…" as soon as Lilia once again finished her inner monologue, she decided to talk for a bit more with Suzuka Tsukimura as they finally arrived at the main building of Tacoma Base in which Suzuka invited Lilia to talk for a bit longer much to the younger female squad leader of Black Knives squadron's delight as she accepted Suzuka's invitation.

Back to the temporary office of 765-Pro in Seattle…

"Wooow! As usual Harurun and everyone from Sleeping Beauty Flight really outperform other flights in JIVES simulation! Don't you agree Ami?" Mami asked, as she was also in the same time grinned at her older twin sister in front of her. "Uhm! Although Ryuugu Komachi Flight would also definitely could perform the same or even better if not because Asuza-neechan's tendency to get lost during mission flight to our target…mou!" Ami quickly gave her reply, as she was pouting in the same time as well meanwhile Asuza was only innocently gave the Futami twins a dizzy "ara" expression on her face. It was when Haruka, Chihaya and Miki climbed out from their respective cockpit blocks of JIVES simulator machines before Chihaya decided to turn her face away from looking at Miki's beautiful curve beneath her Type-99 fortified suit issued by United States of Japan and ESUN.

"Haruka, Chihaya, Miki! Thanks for the good job as always…the three of you indeed live up to the reputation of idol-Eishi in which paved ever since our involvement to the war attrition against BETA back in those another parallel worlds out there…!" Ritsuko greeted and congratulate Haruka, Chihaya and Miki as both Haruka and Chihaya quickly thanked Ritsuko for her guidance up until now meanwhile Miki was the only one that whine over the fact that she still required to train herself in JIVES simulation regularly albeit she together with her fellow idol friends already back to their own homeworld in Outer Gate's Earth as well as this newborn tertiary world. It was when Ritsuko gave Miki another demon-sergeant glare in which quickly made the easygoing and laidback pretty idol Miki Hoshii cowered back in fear.

"Miki! We need to keep on training ourselves to ensure that our piloting skill as well as other skills would not fall behind after we return from those parallel worlds! Remember, ESUN already issued mandatory training regiment for all of us in return to our request for being allowed to keep our Fighting Falcon senjutsuki with us…" Ritsuko finished her scolding at Miki, as the blonde pretty Miki Hoshii herself could only pouting while whine once again albeit with half-joke voice tone. "Now Miki starting to regret Miki's decision back then to agree with the term and condition for keeping Fighting Falcon with Miki affuuu…~" as soon as Miki once again finished her pouting and whining once again, both Haruka and Chihaya as well as Ami, Mami, Asuza, Yukiho and the rest of 765-Pro idols and staffs could be seen chuckling in small laugh for witnessing another funny situation involving the easygoing and laidback Miki versus the strict demon-sergeant Ritsuko.

"Haruka, have you heard anything from acting lieutenant Takamachi after you sent that e-mail…?" it was when Chihaya decided to lean closer to her best friend Haruka Amami as she asked certain personal question half-whispering in which made Haruka herself blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Uhm, unfortunately no Chihaya-chan…moreover I am slightly worried since I heard an incident that was happening on Yokohama Base…as well as United States of Australia…" Haruka shook her head with slightly sad expression on her face, as she gave Chihaya her reply. It was also when Chihaya could definitely understand on how her best friend indeed missed acting lieutenant or Enforcer aide Ave J.C Takamachi in which have been assisting, helping and guiding them through the darkest time of their life during almost one year stay in both Alternative and Unlimited world.

Chihaya herself was also missed Ave, as he was one among several other individuals she truly respect in the similar manner to her legendary Producer-san in which faithfully waiting for her return back then in her own homeworld. She was also remembering quite well on how Ave's positive and supportive attitude to her as well as everyone else in Mondenkind squadron was somehow made him quite popular back then, as he also made a promise to ensure everyone in Mondenkind to be able to return home safely from the perilous journey they had when 765-Pro's idols together with Steel-Dragon battalion was being stranded in Alternative and Unlimited world. "In the end…mister Ave manage to fulfil his promise…although he humbly admitted on how his newfound family, friends and comrades in arms were the one that deserve such credit for helping him fulfilling his promise instead of taking all the credit by himself…" Chihaya was only smiling, as she remembered such particular reply she heard from the young Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi himself, as they finally returned to Outer Gate's Earth.

"Don't worry Haruka, I don't think something bad befall acting lieutenant Takamachi, as no words means good news after all…although I personally suspect he might be flat-out busy again with several minor incidents as well as two major incidents were happening in the same time…" as soon as Chihaya finished her reply, Haruka quickly nodded back in agreement before she muttered alone in order to try to convince herself. "Chihaya-chan is right! That's must be the reason on why I haven't heard from acting lieutenant-san for quite a while! Thank you for trying to cheer me up Chihaya-chan…" as soon as Haruka gave her sincerest reply while smiling as well at Chihaya, the legendary young songstress of the Mondenkind could be seen blushing slightly in embarrassment before replying back at her best friend with slightly nervous voice in which rarely happened on Chihaya.

"By the way Mami, did you happen to see Yukipyon?" Ami asked, as everyone else realized on how second lieutenant Yukiho Hagiwara was currently absent from JIVES simulation and Ritsuko's briefing. "Strange, usually Yukiho is always tardy or even arrived earlier than anybody else…" Makoto shrugged, as she scratched her head with slightly confused look on her face as well. "Now that you mention it Makoto…I remember Yukiho told me something about…uhm…about she need to return something to someone…" this time around Hibiki Ganaha decided to made her comment over second lieutenant Makoto Kikuchi's statement just before, as Makoto quickly turned her attention at Hibiki with slightly confused look on her face.

"She need to return something…to someone…?" the tomboy idol from 765-Pro (The Mondenkind squadron) muttered back while twitching her eyebrows meanwhile everyone except Ritsuko started to talk about what might be happening to Yukiho at the moment. It was when Ritsuko coughed several times in order to get everyone's attention back before she made her announcement.

"Well, it can't be helped then…Makoto-kun…could you pass this manual to Yukiho later on, since she might need it to learn more on how her will be new senjutsuki works…" as soon as Ritsuko finished the first sentence of her announcement, second lieutenant Miki Hoshii was the first one that quickly jumped right in front of Ritsuko while bombard her with questions. "Ritsuko! Eeeer…I mean Ritsuko…san…are we getting new senjutsuki to replace our old Fighting Falcon? What kind of senjutsuki are they? I hope they're powerful enough for all of us!" as Miki was continuously bombarding Ritsuko with question, everyone else was equally curious to hear more about it.

"Miki, please calm down for a moment…since I haven't yet finish my announcement…by the way everyone, the replacement senjutsuki for 765th Foreign Expeditionary Tactical Squadron…the Mondenkind would be the newly introduced Type-04 Shiranui Second…as we will also be receiving the second production batch of the said Shiranui Second senjutsuki units with several minor improvement made by Time-Space Administration Bureau's main branch engineering division and Caledfwlch Tech as well…" as soon as Ritsuko finished her announcement, a schematic data and hologram model for Shiranui Second was projected by her storage device right in front of everyone as well as Ritsuko herself. It was when Mami Futami raised her right hand in order to ask Ritsuko certain question meanwhile the whole simulation chamber itself filled with excitement as well as enthusiastic respond over the whole announcement just before.

"Uhm, Rit-chan…Mami is always wondering on how we could be receiving state-of-art for third generation senjutsuki of Imperial Japan…I mean United States of Japan while Mami also heard that in reality United States of Japan was currently unable to replace their older Type-94 Shiranui fleets with Type-04 Shiranui Second entirely…" Mami Futami finally asked Ritsuko about the very question that every idol-Eishi of the Mondenkind were also have within their minds as well. In the meantime Ritsuko was only smiling back, as she was in reality also equally curious as everyone else although being someone in charge for many things related to 765-Pro's idols' exploits post-Break The World made her starting to suspect the young Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi might be or most likely have something to do with this kind of situation that might sounds too good to be true.

"Well Mami, most likely this kind of decision were made by ESUN's board directors after we proven our skill to be outstanding as well as on the same level with A-01's Valkyrie squadron of Project Alternative IV…regardless on what was happening back then on the political table over the decision that would grant us Type-04 Shiranui Second, the most important thing is the fact that everything turned to be on our favour in the end is the only thing we should keep on remembering and cherish…am I right?" as soon as Ritsuko finished her reply, the young Futami twins could only nodded back in agreement and enthusiasm as well meanwhile everyone else were also nodding in both understanding and agreement as well. It was when Miki leaned slightly to Haruka while whispering at her with happy voice tone soon after hearing this announcement.

"Miki is really looking forward to pilot this new Shiranui Second nano…although I believe Mami's statement before could be proven misleading as the state-of-art for Empire of Japan's senjutsuki unit should be used on referring Type-00R Takemikazuchi and its variants instead of Type-04 Shiranui Second nano…~" as soon as Miki finished her statement while in the same time trying to be a bit more technical, Haruka was only laughing sheepishly before nodded back in agreement albeit slightly reluctantly. "Haruka, do you remember on the day when we tried Type-94 Shiranui back in Alternative and Unlimited world…during our stay in Alaska's Yukon Base?" Chihaya suddenly asked her another question, as Haruka quickly turned her attention at her best friend before nodding back in affirmative. "I remember that Chihaya-chan…and how we were almost reaching the reactor core in JIVES simulation if not because the appearance of unknown BETA-strain back then…" as soon as Haruka finished her reply, Chihaya was only smiling back at her quickly before nodding in affirmative as well.

"Our squadron…I mean all of us were wiped out even after we put quite a fight…in the same time I believe you as well as Miki-san was piloting Type-1Cs instead of regular Shiranui…am I right?" as soon as Chihaya finished her next question, Haruka started to remember on how she and Miki back then were testing Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C in which fully equipped with EML-99X electromagnetic induction launchers that were proven lethal to stall BETA's advance by wiping out the entire brigade size of destroyer-class BETA strains in less than one five minutes. In the end however, as soon as the said EML-99X electromagnetic induction launchers were overheated and running out of ammunitions, both Haruka and Miki left with no other alternative armaments with an exception for a pair of Type-65 PB knives stored within arm-mounted blade sheaths of their respective Shiranui Type-1C senjutsuki units. It was when Haruka saw Chihaya was only smiling gently at her before whispering about something that could be considered even more private for both Haruka and Chihaya herself.

"I believe acting lieutenant Ave back then was quite grateful for the amount of combat data we have been gathering through JIVES simulation, as well as how both of you and Miki-san could overcome Type-1Cs problematic natures and put a good fight against the endless BETA hordes that keep on coming…he never explicitly stating it…but I heard from first lieutenant Takamura of White Fang squadron…acting lieutenant Ave often citing out the reason behind Shiranui Second development could progress relatively smooth were indeed thanks to the said combat simulation data we provided to him and the rest of XFJ Plan's development teams back then…" Chihaya paused her reply, as Haruka was only blushing even deeper in embarrassment before she tried to be humble and stating such combat data could be achieved thanks to everyone in 765-Pro that were also continuously and tirelessly supporting her on her struggle even until now.

"Ami disagree with your statement just before Harurun!" it was when Haruka yelped slightly in surprise as soon as she realized on how she had been replying back to Chihaya without half-whispering, as in the end everyone from 765-Pro or 765th Foreign Expeditionary Tactical Squadron "The Mondenkind" could hear her reply and half-guessing the whole private conversation she previously had with second lieutenant Chihaya Kisaragi. "Harurun and Miki-Miki were performing exceptionally awesome back then and we could last a bit longer in such onslaught was in the end thanks to Harurun and Miki-Miki's awesome instant kill move!" it was when Mami also finished her explanation in order to support her older twin sister Ami's statement for being disagree to Haruka just before.

"Haruka…be proud on yourself and I do believe Enforcer Takamachi would definitely also want you to do keep your head high and doing so…" as soon as Ritsuko finished her sentence this time around while smiling back gently at second lieutenant Haruka Amami in front of her, Haruka herself could only remain silent as she started to remember those days she spent back in Alternative and Unlimited world together with everyone else as well as her first fateful encounter with Enforcer (aide back then) Ave J.C Takamachi and others from both Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 as well as Steel-Dragon Battalion.

"You're right Ritsuko-san…although when we talk about acting lieutenant-san, I couldn't help myself from realizing on how I miss him as well as everyone else from Special Duty Section 6 and Steel-Dragon Battalion…" Haruka was only smiling back at Ritsuko as she gave her reply meanwhile Ritsuko, Chihaya, Makoto, Ami, Mami, Miki and everyone in which currently present in the simulation chamber were also couldn't help themselves from agreeing on Haruka's statement/ reply just before. "Ami also missed Ave-niichan, Nanoha-neechan, Subaru-neechan, Ryusei-niichan and everyone else…don't you also feel the same way Mami?" the eldest Futami twins made her remark as she was also asking her younger twin sister on whether she would also missed everyone else albeit Ami already knew the answer for sure.

"Mami is also missed them very much…even though we all came from Outer Gate's Earth…soon after everything return back to normal…we also return to our own normal life and activities…even though we are now Eishi as well as idols…Mami couldn't help from starting to think on how those days we spent together indeed precious and beautiful…" as soon as Mami finished her reply, Makoto, Chihaya, Miki, Hibiki, Takane as well as Yayoi and everyone else started to talk about how each of them missed those days they were all spent in Alternative and Unlimited world based on each of them personal experiences and point of views. It was when Ritsuko was only remain silent and smiling for some reason meanwhile the tactical operator of the Mondenkind, sergeant Kotori Otonashi coughed several times before smiling at every idol-Eishi of the Mondenkind with the exception of Yukiho in which currently absent from the evaluation briefing.

"Uhm, everyone…please…I have your attention please…Kotori-neesan will be giving you all a very special announcement and good news…tee hee…hee…" as soon as everyone's attention turned to Kotori, the usually daydreaming operator of the Mondenkind was only smiling even wider than before in which made everyone else including Ritsuko could only stared at her with confused look on their faces. "Piyo-chii! What kind of good news is it? Let Ami and Mami know…c'mon don't be stingy!" Ami pouted as she was half-forcing Kotori to spill the bean quickly although luckily for Ami, everyone else were also asking her to do the same with the exception second lieutenant Azusa Miura in which too ditzy to even doing the same like the others. It was when Kotori coughed several times once again before she began her announcement.

"Actually…I just heard from…bla…bla…bla…bla…and bla…"

Around the bazaar area of the concert venue in the same time…

"Uhm, where is he…I hope he hasn't left for Tacoma Base yet…" Yukiho muttered with her usual soft voice tone as she seemed on almost starting to cry meanwhile her companion Isis Egret was only took a deep breath and sighed before she grinned at Yukiho and started to voice her encouragement. "Don't worry Yukiho! I don't think that Crowe-san would be already leaving since we manage to ask some nice people to give him accommodation for tonight…now, shall we keep on looking together?" as soon as Isis finished her encouragement reply, Yukiho quickly nodded back in agreement before she was also smiling back to Isis while blushed slightly for some reason as soon as her eyes met with Isis' beautiful crystal amber eyes (yuri fans out there! Please don't have any wrong ideas of overly wild imaginations!).

"Thank you Isis-san…for accompanying me even though I might just be a burden for you…" Yukiho muttered timidly soon after she and Isis were continuing their search for Crowe. "Please don't say something like that since you're my best friend and I never ever thought you as a burden! Friends need to help each other and stick to each other in any situation…since by doing so, they would prove their friendship are indeed genuine…like mine to Thoma and Lily…moreover, you were helping me twice already during Yukon Incident as well as during Operation Cherry Blossom…" Isis quickly gave her reply back to Yukiho while in the same time half-scolding her for still somehow having quite low self-esteem and unconfident despite Yukiho already proven herself to be resilient as both idol and Eishi during her stay back then in Alternative and Unlimited world.

"Uhm…you're right Isis-san…" as soon as Yukiho replied back at Isis' scolding with her usual timid voice tone, she started to remember those memorable days she was spending together with her friends from 765-Pro, as well as when she met and befriend with people from Special Duty Section 6 such as Isis, Thoma, Lily and many others. Yukiho was also remembering on how she would always feel unconfident back then, even after her JIVES simulation result as well as her live-performance in Alaska's Yukon Base told everyone as well as herself otherwise. "Even though they were all happy when I sing to them…as well as pilot those senjutsuki to protect their life…I wonder why people like Haruka-san and Hibiki-san could be confident, full of energy and cheerful for most all the time…is it really something that I personally lack…self-confident…? I don't really know…but I also want to be able to…cheerful and…full of energy as well as self-confident…" Yukiho muttered alone in her inner-monologue, as her expression was somehow becoming slightly saddened and definitely not left unnoticed by Isis.

"Yukiho, do you want me to teach you certain magic spell so that you can overcome almost any problem in your life?" Isis suddenly asked, as Yukiho was only startle for a while since she never expected her best friend Isis Egret to ask her such question. "Uhm, yes…please do…Isis-san…" timidly Yukiho gave her reply while in the same time was asking Isis to teach her the said magic spell in which Isis personally claim to be able to overcome almost everything. "Uhm, well…when you encounter any problem…no matter how those problems seems to be too difficult for you solve or overcome…or when you don't have any self-confident to do anything that you suppose to do in order to protect those people in which you cherish and hold dearly…please remember, everything will be alright as long as you keep your head high and stick your chest proudly…like your own image song Yukiho…Alright! Since everything surely will be alright after all! Am I right?" as soon as Isis finished her answer, Yukiho couldn't help herself from smiling back at her best friend right after she heard such silly answer that happens to be absolutely correct after all.

"Isis-san is right…even acting lieutenant Ave-san was also saying the same thing back then…so, I no need to worry about anything else as everything would definitely be alright…" as soon as Yukiho once again finished her own inner monologue and continuing her search for Crowe together with Isis, she decided to try her best on becoming more confident and dependable, since everything would certainly be alright like the title of her very own image song "ALRIGHT".

In the meantime both Isis and Yukiho or perhaps even everyone else would never realize over the fact the gear of destiny already moving once again, as several temporal dimensional rifts in which carrying dimensional armed monsters or DAMONs started to appear across the southern hemisphere airspace together with the once already frozen Crossgate Paradigm portal in South Pole started to show another new sign of activity.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Episode 08

**Episode 08**

~ Uninvited Guests (First Part) ~

* * *

Sakhalin Base in the meantime, one hour after the huge explosion in which occurred at former Oder-Niesse line…

Captain Misae Munakata was once again took another deep breath and sighed in annoyance, as she was having no choice to remain standby as per order from her current commanding officer. It was when her own personal senjutsuki in which being identified as F-15SEJ or Type-02 Gekkou kneeled right in front of the said Sakhalin Base itself, braving the incoming snowstorms in which should be very rare to be happening around this time of year. "Are you feeling unhappy over the decision that our superior officer just made before Munakata-san…? I think we really could only do what we have been ordered to do since there is nothing would change even if we are worrying too much over what was happening an hour ago at Oder-Niesse…" Munakata's aide/ vice captain in which being identified as first lieutenant Touko Kazama made her polite remark, as Munakata herself could only nodded back in agreement while smiled dryly at Touko in which happens to be her long best friend as well.

"Well, I have a feeling they would definitely be able to escape before the said explosion took place…we fought once side by side with them…Zhar battalion…and I should say, their skill and vast experiences shouldn't be taken lightly after all…" as soon as Munakata gave her reply back, Touko was only smiling at her best friend before she shook her head gently and answered back at her best friend's reply just before. "However you were still unable to help yourself from worrying about them…am I right Munakata…" as soon as Touko finished her reply, Munakata was only remain silent for a few moments while she took a quick glance at Touko's very own Type-02 Gekkou senjutsuki in which kneeled not far from her position. It was when Munakata took another deep breath and sighed as she decided to admit on how she was indeed worrying about Zhar battalion as well as everyone's safety along former Oder-Niesse line when the said explosion was happening.

"Misae-chan…Touko-chan…something wrong is going on over here…Kyosuke is currently trying to investigate on what's going on and…" for all the sudden an erratic transmission from Excellen's Gespenst Mk-IV (Mk-II Custom) Weissritter could be heard by both Munakata and Touko in their respective Type-02 Gekkou senjutsuki units before the entire communication went silent for all the sudden. "Second lieutenant Excellen please respond! Second lieutenant Excellen!" Touko tried to contact the sexy Weissritter's pilot without any success, as Munakata was only remain silent. "There is no temporal dimensional fissures being detected around here…but…for some reason, I couldn't help myself from having a very bad feeling about the entire thing that about to be happening…" as soon as Munakata finished her inner monologue, a single massive energy wave followed by huge explosion could be heard echoing across Sakhalin base, creating artificial avalanches across the surrounding area.

"Kazama! Take cover!" Munakata shouted as Touko's own Type-02 Gekkou quickly leaped to the nearest underground bunker in order to avoid being hit by the incoming avalanches. Munakata herself was also doing the same, as she couldn't help herself from smiling alone while deep down inside her heart praising Touko's skill and reflexes in which still as sharp as if not even better ever since the day they fought together in Alternative and Unlimited world. "Munakata, what was that…?" Touko asked, as she tried to scan the entire area without any success meanwhile Munakata herself was carefully inspecting her surrounding area in which displayed in front of her eyes by her fortified suit's retinal projection device.

"I don't know Kazama…although I do hope second lieutenant Excellen and first lieutenant Kyosuke as well as the others were safe and sound…" Munakata was replying back at Touko's question just before although Touko quickly noticed Munakata's worried and grim expression right after she finished her reply. "Don't worry Munakata, we know that second lieutenant Excellen and first lieutenant Kyosuke are somehow a lot more powerful and versatile on dealing with this kind of matter…both of them surely will be fine and I also have strong faith over our Eishi-cadets in which already receiving training from demon instructor Suzumiya herself…" Touko calmly gave her own insight over the entire situation, as her very own reply was definitely intended to cheer up Munakata from worrying too much on what was happening right in front of them.

"I guess you must be right Kazama and I…wait! I see something…nine o'clock from your direction Kazama!" as soon as Munakata finished her warning, Touko quickly followed her best friend's warning and direct her very own Type-02 Gekkou's sensor toward the nine o'clock direction from her location. It was when she saw a lone figure of young woman in medieval samurai armour plates stood on the top of the bunker while staring down at both Munakata and herself. "Who is she and the mask she was wearing…somehow remind me to Ogre from Heian-period fairytale…" Touko made her remark, as she was also referring to the mysterious figure's golden Oni-mask in which kept her face hidden. Munakata on the other hand decided to waste no time on deploying her four Type-87 assault cannons simultaneously and took a very good aim at the mysterious female figure in samurai armour plates and Oni-mask in front of her.

"Be careful Kazama…we don't know about her true intention is…but somehow my guts were telling me, she's the one that was causing the entire explosion and massive energy wave just before!"

Touko was only remain silent as soon as she heard Munakata's second warning although deep down inside her heart, she decided to heed the said warning by deploying her Type-02 Gekkou's Type-74 PB blade as well. It was when for all the sudden without any warning the mysterious female figure in samurai armour plates and Oni-mask unsheathed her own katana blade before leaped toward both Munakata and Touko's Type-02 Gekkou senjutsuki units to begin her assault.

Seattle's airspace in the same time…

"Mami thought we would be getting Shiranui Second, but how come we still piloting our old Fighting Falcon?" the youngest Futami twins; Mami Futami whined as she and the rest of the Mondenkind squadron's idol-Eishi with Yukiho as an exception were ordered to sortie in order to intercept the incoming enemies. "Well, stop your whining Mami and focus on this mission! Remember, we need to ensure the safety of our fans in Seattle as well as many other innocent people here…don't you forget that you said you want to be a hero or heroine of justice before…?" Ritsuko Akizuki finished her scolding from the command centre as she was currently helping the rest of the Mondenkind's idol-Eishi with tactical forecast together with sergeant Kotori Otonashi in which served as command post's operator for the Mondenkind squadron as well.

"I usually would argue back to Rit-chan, but Ami thinks we should focus on this mission since to tell you the truth Mami…Ami really have a bad feeling about this…" in the meantime the older (and often to be more childish) Futami twins; second lieutenant Ami Futami made her remark at her younger twin sister before Mami was only remain silent and reluctantly nodded back in agreement. "Both of you…we will be arriving at the designated point…please be ready for any engagement against enemies forces…some of them are most likely pantheon-class DAMON…don't let your guard down…" this time around second lieutenant Takane Shijou decided to remind both Ami and Mami as well as the rest of her comrades in arm from the Mondenkind squadron to not letting their guard down as she was already deploying a pair of AMWS-21 combat system assault cannons of her own F-16C Fighting Falcon in the same time.

In the meantime, as both Ami and Mami were also readying their respective Fighting Falcons' AMWS-21 combat systems, Haruka, Chihaya, Miki, Hibiki and Makoto already took offensive actions against the incoming pantheon-class DAMONs approximately thirty of them meanwhile Iori and Azusa from Ryuugu Komachi fleet decided to try on doing their best in order to take care the incoming three rhino fort-class DAMONs in which towering almost three size bigger in comparison to their own Fighting Falcon senjutsuki units. "Ohime-chin, where is the local Britannia Union's army? Mami didn't see any of them or don't tell me…" Mami's voice trailed off as her face in the same time paled in horror from guessing the worst possible scenario that could be happening to Britannia Union's regular army.

"We're the only one left Mami Futami-san…since both Wardog squadron and Black Knives squadron were also busy on dealing the incoming enemies on the other side of this city…I shouldn't really say this, but we are indeed in a very deep trouble here…" as soon as Chihaya finished her reply with serious voice tone, both Mami and her eldest twin sister Ami gulped in nervousness while in the same time becoming even more pale than before. "Please don't jinx us like that Chihaya-chan! As long as we try our best…everything will definitely be fine!" Haruka in the meantime was trying to gave her positive encouragement at Chihaya while in the same time smiling at her, although by doing so she definitely laid down her guard for a mere second in which could be proven fatal in the battlefield.

"Haruka! Watch out!" Chihaya screamed in horror meanwhile both Ami and Mami were also shrieked in panic as well. "Harurun! Behind you!" although by the time Haruka came into realization on what was actually happening, a single flying pantheon-class DAMON already arrived right in front of her and ready to gave her a gruesome finishing blow. Haruka couldn't do anything except for closing her eyes while waiting the inevitable; moreover her pair of AMWS-21 combat systems won't be effective in close-combat quarter after all. It was when a violent shriek could be heard echoing across the entire battlefield as for all the sudden the said flying pantheon-class DAMON was shredded into pieces meanwhile its purplish blood and gore splattered all over Haruka Amami's F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki.

"Haruka-san! Are you alright? I'm sorry that I arrive quite late!" a lone F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki could be seen flying toward Haruka's very own F-16C Fighting Falcon as Haruka and everyone else quickly identified the incoming saviour in which just saved Haruka's life. "Yukipyon! What took you so long!" Ami was the first Mondenkind's Eishi that shouted at Yukiho Hagiwara and cried meanwhile the others quickly sighed in relieved after they saw Yukiho's F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki hovering nearby Haruka's very own Fighting Falcon. "Sorry everyone, it really took us quite a while…but now we are here to help you all, don't you also agree Yukiho? Perfy?" Isis Egret in her armour jacket was also made her cheerful apology before announcing that she was ready to help everyone else together with Yukiho.

"Yukiho…Isis…could you hear me, I just received an SOS distress signal from both Black Knives squadron and Wardog squadron on the other side of Seattle's airspace…apparently another new type of DAMON have been sighted there…Iori…could you deal with those two rhino fort-class DAMONs together with Ami and Azusa-san only…?" this time around, Ritsuko decided to contact everyone in order to update them with the current situation.

"It might be difficult Ritsuko…but I try my best! Although in the end, I still feel a bit reluctant to reveal my triumph card this early!" as soon as second lieutenant Iori Minase finished her reply, her very own F-16C Fighting Falcon could bee seen deploying four AMWS-21 combat systems simultaneously, as both Azusa and Ami were also readying their respective armaments in which consisted a pair of AMWS-21 combat systems and shoulder-mounted MGM-140 ATACMS missile launcher container systems in order to support Iori. "Like usual, Minase is always having this kind of unique way while performing her duty as the Mondenkind's storm vanguard…" Isis muttered alone inside her heart while smiling as soon as she saw Iori and the other two Eishi from Ryuugu Komachi fleet waste no time to welcome the incoming rhino fort-class DAMONs in front of them.

"I believe second lieutenant Iori Minase is not the only Eishi that utilizing such combat style when performing her task as storm vanguard…since my record was also showing second lieutenant Bernadette Le Tigre De La Rivière is also deploying the same combat tactic and strategy against her opponents…my friend…" it was when Isis' device Perfume Glove made her comment while in the same time gave her beloved partner/ master a reminder over Iori Minase's combat style was somehow indeed identical to Bernadette Le Tigre De La Rivière's very own combat style as well. "Ah, that palmtop tiger from Alternative and Unlimited world's French-Canadian Alliance, I should have remember her as if I remember correctly Minase always want to challenge her in order to find out who is really the stronger one among the two of them…" as soon as Isis finished her reply, Perfume Glove quickly beeping back in affirmative meanwhile Isis herself was only grinning as soon as she saw her beloved device's reaction.

Soon Isis as well as the rest of the Mondenkind squadron with the exception Ryuugu Komachi fleet decided to leave in order to assist the beleaguered Black Knives squadron and Wardog squadron on the opposite side not far from their location. It was around that time when second lieutenant Chihaya Kisaragi decided to contact her best friend first lieutenant Haruka Amami by using private channel. "Haruka, are you alright…?" Chihaya calmly asked, as Haruka could see her best friend's concerned look on the small communication screen portrait in which located on the top right corner of the main screen that was also displayed directly on her eyes by retinal projection device installed in her fortified suit. "I'm fine Chihaya-chan…it just…I might be pretty shaken up from…from what was just happening before…" Haruka tried to hide her fear as she was smiling when she gave Chihaya her reply, albeit her trembled voice somehow betray her intention in the end.

"I understand Haruka…as even a slight error from our end would definitely proven to be fatal for us…Eishi, although I hope you're not forgetting that in the very end you're still here and alive…something that you definitely need to be thankful for as well as cherish dearly…am I right…?" as soon as Chihaya finished her reply, Haruka could only nodded timidly and weakly at her best friend as somehow after the rush of adrenaline began to subsided, she felt a bit too weak to even flying her F-16C Fighting Falcon in formation without activating semi-auto pilot feature of the said senjutsuki itself. Chihaya on the other hand was only remain silent for a moment before she took another deep breath and decided to ask something else to Haruka. It was one certain question that might be related to what was just happening before, as Chihaya knew fully on how her best friend somehow remembered the incident in which happening back then during their stay in Alternative and Unlimited world, to be exact during the fateful day of Operation 21st to pacify Sadogashima Hive.

"Haruka…are you still blaming yourself over what was happening back then…I mean over what was happened to ensign Yuutarou Takagi…?" as soon as Chihaya finished her question, Haruka's expression somehow stiffed and paled, as her entire body started to tremble meanwhile Chihaya herself was also starting to regret her decision to ask Haruka the said question in which would definitely causing her best friend to remember the old wound and painful memories back. "I…I'm sorry Chihaya-chan…I couldn't answer that…I'm sorry…really…sorry…" Haruka finished her reply with trembling voice, as Chihaya noticed streak of tear started to roll from her best friend's eyes.

"Hey, Haruka! What's wrong? Both Chihaya and yourself were remain silent for the entire time?" it was when Makoto Kikuchi's voice could be heard booming through the open-channel communication, as Chihaya quickly gave her reply back in order to prevent the tomboy idol-Eishi as well as the rest of Mondenkind squadron's Eishi and Isis Egret to find out over what was currently happening to Haruka. "Haruka is fine Kikuchi-san…although I will try to make sure about it…would you and everyone else to go ahead, as we will try to catch up with you all as soon as possible…?" Chihaya finished her reply, as she was somehow trying her very best to give Makoto reassuring expression that everything is definitely fine. Makoto was only remain silent for a moment, as she tried to study Chihaya's expression carefully although in the end she decided it might be for the best to heed Chihaya's suggestion after all.

"Makoto-kun…is anything wrong over there…?" Yukiho asked with her soft-spoken voice tone like usual. It was when Makoto was only grinned back at her best friend before answering at the said question just before as well. "Nothing wrong here Yukiho, now shall we get going then? Since Haruka and Chihaya will definitely catching up with us soon!" Makoto quickly gave her reply at the concerned Yukiho before half-forcing her best friend and everyone else to left both Haruka and Chihaya behind. It was when Makoto saw Chihaya's smiling face of gratitude before she was also somehow could understand on what her vice-squadron leader tried to express.

"Thank you very much Kikuchi-san…I owe you one…this time…"

It was after everyone else in which also include Isis Egret left, Chihaya's Fighting Falcon senjutsuki helped Haruka's very own Fighting Falcon to land on the nearby coastal beach area since the legendary songstress-Eishi of 765-Pro/ the Mondenkind was somehow realizing the danger for remain airborne and hovering on the same spot without any preparation for evasive manoeuvring from incoming enemies' assaults. It was when after taking first lieutenant Haruka Amami's emotion and mental condition into consideration, second lieutenant Chihaya Kisaragi decided to forgo any plan to catching up with everyone else and return to the battlefield at anytime soon since it would definitely be wiser for Chihaya herself to accompany her best friend and trying to keep on talking to her in order to try to cheer her up.

"Chihaya-chan…director Takagi…I don't think he would ever forgive me for what happened back then…again, even though now I am…here…as an Eishi…I only becoming burden for everyone…" Haruka sobbed, as Chihaya decided to remain silent and became a good listener instead. It was definitely very rare for someone like Haruka to cry like that since it was only second lieutenant Yukiho Hagiwara that usually prone to cry even to the slightest bad or sad thing after all. However Chihaya was somehow completely understand the feeling of guilt and sorrow within her best friend's heart for unable to protect someone that she previously promised to protect. Moreover Haruka somehow always blamed herself for the said incident in which happened due to the fact she let her guard down for just a slightest moment within the heated battlefield. It was when Chihaya started to remember the exact painful memories as well, as even though she never really showed everyone, she felt equally saddened and guilty for what was happening back then.

Flashback on Operation 21st in Alternative/ Unlimited world in order to pacify Sadogashima Hive…

Three hours after the said operation itself started, everything seemed to work smoothly according to the mission plan drafted by ZEUTH's tactical forecasters in prior. Even though the higher-up of Alternative/ Unlimited world's UN and Empire of Japan previously quite sceptical over the mission plan, the fact ZEUTH's arrival in Alternative/ Unlimited world with its armies of different humanoid combat machines from various different dimensions out there as well definitely boosting the chance of victory and morale for Alternative/ Unlimited world's Eishi as well as soldiers in which previously already tired and almost giving up due to the constant defeat they were suffered from BETA's onslaught.

It was when the Mondenkind squadron together with Empire of Japan's 133rd Regiment of Whiskey Unit, as well as Special Duty Section 6's Aggressor squadron began to mount assault in order to buy more time for A-01's Valkyrie squadron as well as expeditionary foreign legion of Cerberus Battalion on moving closer to Sadogashima Hive. In the end however, even with additional firepower from Steel-Dragon Battalion's Octopus squadron and SRX Team, advancing through Old Takatsuka area while defending their position in the same time proven to be quite a demanding task, even for the miracle aces such as idol-Eishi from the Mondenkind squadron themselves. It was when as soon as they reached Ryotsu Bay area, members of the Mondenkind squadron, 133rd Regiment of Whiskey Unit, Special Duty Section 6's Aggressor squadron and Steel-Dragon Battalion's Octopus squadron as well as SRX Team realized over how the entire situation have gone from bad to worse.

"Hyiiii! They're literally crawling from everywhere!" Ami shrieked in panic as she quickly emptied her F-16C Fighting Falcon's WS-16 assault cannons meanwhile both second lieutenant Iori Minase and second lieutenant Azusa Miura quickly made a very decisive move to support the panicked second lieutenant Ami Futami by engaging the incoming grappler-class BETAs and tank-class BETAs using storm vanguard vocation tactic. "Ami-chan, please don't panic and calm yourself down…conserve ammunitions since we don't know when we would be receiving additional supply…" Azusa tried to calm the panicked Ami meanwhile Iori could only gritting her teeth as she dispatched the incoming BETAs by using four WS-16 assault cannons simultaneously.

"Shit! This kind of situation is far worse from when we were dealing with those Einst creatures!" first lieutenant Katina from Octopus squadron cursed, as her RPT-005 Wildschwein M cleaved the incoming grappler-class BETA by using her Personal Trooper's plasma beam sword. "Couldn't be even worse than what it already have been…that's what I first thought…although after seeing this kind of reality, I started to understand the hardship and ordeal in which everyone include those Eishi need to shoulder…" second lieutenant Leona Garstein made her remark in order to answer her squadron leader with the usual cold voice tone before she took down the incoming hordes of tank-class BETAs by using Siegerlion's blade-railguns.

"Usually, in this kind of situation I would love to joke around with Leona-chan…but we're really in the deep shit here!" Task Shinguji; Leona's boyfriend made his remark as well as his towering Giganscudo Duro started to activate its anti-beam barrier in order to shield the entire allied units from the incoming bombardment of laser and heavy laser-class BETAs. "Captain Takamachi…how's the situation on the other side…do you manage to contact Lightning squadron and A-01's Valkyries in the end…?" this time around, second lieutenant Chihaya Kisaragi decided to ask the legendary Ace of Aces from Time-Space Administration Bureau about any possible new development that could occur for every second in this kind of hectic battlefield. However even the usually positive and cheerful Nanoha could only shook her head with grim expression on her face as well before Chihaya realized on how they were already isolated from their allies and any possible way to communicate with them somehow failed to function properly as well. In the same time Chihaya could only letting out a heavy sigh as soon as she realized on how Nanoha's almighty AEC armament Fortress already reduced into a single Fortress Shield Large.

"Nya, ha, ha, ha, ha…I think I totally messed up this time Chihaya-chan…gomen ne…" it was when Nanoha tried to laugh in order to lighten the whole grim situation although Chihaya herself realized on how things definitely began to turn sour to not only themselves but their scattered allies as well. "Tsche! You should just leave it raw instead of trying to sugar-coat it Nanoha…we still need to deal with these sick creatures after all!" it was when first lieutenant Vita Yagami decided to made her remark, as she discard her already damaged AEC armament War Hammer in order to wield her AEC armament Strike Cannon with both of her hands instead. "Sorry, Vita-chan…I just tried to lighten the mood here…you're right, we need to deal with these BETA creatures first…and Chihaya-chan, please don't give up…since we might be able…no, definitely will be able to pull ourselves out from this grim situation together!" with Nanoha finally found her resolve to keep on fighting against any odds in front of her, Chihaya decided to do the same as well as she was smiling back at Nanoha and nodded in agreement as well.

_"My master…another brigade size of these BETA creatures are approaching from six o'clock direction…please be ready for another long battle of attrition…"_

As soon as Raising Heart in which decided to remain on standby mode and took a shape of necklace pendant around Nanoha's neck gave her a warning over the incoming BETA reinforcements, Nanoha decided to wield her Strike Cannon as close-quarter combat melee halberd lance on her left hand (Nanoha was left-handed after all) while using her Fortress Shield Large as a tower shield by wielding it on her right hand. In the meantime both Vita and Chihaya were also readying themselves for another long and tedious battle against the encroaching BETA hordes. In the end, Chihaya remembered on how even when supposedly legendary individuals such as instructor Nanoha Takamachi as well as the Ace Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown began to be pushed back by BETA relentless assault.

It was when Steel-Dragon Battalion decided to pull out their triumph card earlier by authorizing pattern OOC (Only-One-Crash) to SRX Team in order to form SRX-00 unit and decimate the incoming BETAs with a single massive firepower together with A-01's very own triumph card XG-70b Susanoo II units piloted by Sumika Kagami herself. Unfortunately, as soon as both SRX and XG-70b Susanoo II manage to temporarily halt BETA hordes' advance, another even larger amount of BETA hordes reinforcements followed by sixty fort-class BETAs began to emerge from Sadogashima Hive, answering Chihaya's previous question over what was happening to some of her other allies. It was when Chihaya as well as the rest of the Mondenkind squadron's idol-Eishi began to realize the true horror that were being unleashed by BETA toward Alternative/ Unlimited world as even a smallest and simplest miscalculation could be proven fatal, especially when their supposedly expert tactical forecasters failed to predict sudden change on BETA's behaviour pattern that would previously never occurring.

"So…that's what happened Fate-chan…I'm sorry to hear that, but we need to try to buy as much time as we could while retreating…" as soon as Nanoha manage to establish contact with her dearest fiancé; Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, she decided to keep her promise to update everyone else with any new information as soon as the said information available regardless on how the said information might only hasten the process of decimating everyone's morale in which already started to crumble. "Chihaya-chan…everyone…we will begin the process to retreat at designated point 07-05-04 and 02…as it would be impossible to continue this mission plan without assistances from Sauber, Ghost, Lezard, January and November battalions from within the Hive itself…" as soon as Nanoha finished her instruction, the young ensign Yuutarou Takagi decided to ask the legendary Time-Space Administration Bureau's Ace of Aces herself about being more specific over what was actually happening within Sadogashima Hive after all. It was when Chihaya wished that she would never heard the said conversation between Yuutarou and Nanoha from her own F-16C Fighting Falcon's open communication channel nor Nanoha's very own answer that came after Yuutarou finished his question.

"Yuutarou-kun…we all fear the worst have already happened to those Orbital Divers…since we failed to establish any contact with them as well as no one emerged from the Hive stratum gates within the designated time…I'm sorry but they were all most likely…killed in actions…" it was a very harsh reality, as Chihaya as well as everyone else went pale as soon as they heard Nanoha's answer just before. Yuutarou in the meantime was only screamed in frustration before he repeatedly slamming his fists on the control panel of his Type-77 Gekishin senjutsuki meanwhile everyone else could only remain silent unfortunately. Chihaya remembered on how the Futami twins, Iori, Yayoi and Yukiho were crying meanwhile the supposedly tougher idol-Eishi such as Makoto and Hibiki went totally aghast with Hibiki herself fought very hard to keep her tear away from coming out. In the meantime even though Takane, Miki, and Azusa were only remain silent; Chihaya definitely certain over the fact they would also equally saddened after hearing such disheartening information from Nanoha herself.

"I'm sorry Yuutarou-kun…Chihaya-chan and everyone…but we need to get going, or else it would be too late for us to regroup and recommence this operation…" it was when as soon as Nanoha finished her reminder, Katina quickly shot an angry glare at the legendary TSAB's Ace of Aces in front of her before shouting soon afterward. "Damn it Takamachi! Give them a moment for mourning, you heartless demon!" Katina finished her shout in anger as frustration as she was also in the same time as equally saddened over the revelation as well. Nanoha however seems remain unfazed as she was only stared back at Katina's Wildschwein M unit with equally sad and disappointed expression displayed on her face before she finally gave her reply. "We need to keep on moving lieutenant Katina, or their sacrifices would be left in vain…if by instructing my friends to their safety would somehow make me into a heartless demon…I would rather be the one then…" Nanoha finished her reply.

Chihaya could vividly remembered over what was actually happening soon afterward. Even after 16th Honour Guard Battalion and 19th Independent Royal Guard reinforced them, both defense and offensive line started to fall apart. "Everything…is somehow really went downhill after the cancellation of XFJ Plan after Yukon Incident, as A-01 and White Fang squadrons were recalled back to the Empire of Japan's mainland and stationed within the newly established Yokohama Base…even though Project Prominence still exist now under Time-Space Administration Bureau's banner…nothing have change in the end…" Chihaya muttered alone inside her heart, as she together with Haruka and Miki started to clear the escape route for everyone else by emptying the remaining 36mm and 120mm ammunition shells of their respective WS-16 assault cannons.

"Chihaya-chan…in this kind of situation, have you ever feel wondering…if only acting lieutenant-san is here with us…our situation might be improved slightly…" Haruka decided to contact Chihaya via private communication channel of her F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki meanwhile the legendary songstress-Eishi of the Mondenkind squadron was only shook her head before replying back at Haruka's enquiry statement just before. "I doubt it would make any differences Haruka…since acting lieutenant Takamachi alone would never be able to change the tide of war all by himself…moreover almost the entire members of Special Duty Section 6 with the exception of Enforcer Teana Lanster, Enforcer aide Shario Finieno, cadet Thoma Avenir, Lily-Strosek and Isis Egret as well as sergeant major Reinforce Eins and acting lieutenant Takamachi himself were currently here with us…so, indeed the very best decision we all could come up now is to retreat, regroup and make our decision whether we want to continue this operation or abandon it…" as soon as Chihaya finished her reply, Haruka was only nodded back solemnly in agreement.

"Indeed…even acting lieutenant Takamachi is having a very rough time on the other side of the world after such large-scale terrorist incident took place in Yukon Base…moreover the aftermath somehow made the entire thing went downhill, as the last information I heard about him is on how he together with Enforcer Lanster, Enforcer aide Finieno, cadet Thoma Avenir, Lily-Strosek, and Isis Egret as well as second lieutenant Yuuya Bridges went missing after abducting…I mean rescuing the Scarlet Twins…" as soon as Chihaya finished from adding another additional information on her following up explanation, Haruka was started to wonder if BETA somehow happens to be the only threat for humanity in this Alternative/ Unlimited world after all. It was when Haruka received another private transmission, as this time around came from ensign Yuutarou Takagi that was also part of the Mondenkind squadron albeit never being involved in blue flag exercise back in Alaska's Yukon Base due to some complicated circumstances.

"Haruka-san…do you think that we all could escape from this kind of hopeless situation after all…? Are we all will be alright in the end after all…?" Yuutarou asked with slightly shaken voice, as Haruka definitely understand over the fact none of them ever fought in a real war of attrition, as the bloodiest engagement Haruka herself together with the rest of the Mondenkind squadron's idol-Eishi have ever done was when they fought against the terrorist forces during Yukon Incident approximately two months a go. "I'm sorry…I couldn't answer your question Yuutarou-san…however, I could promise you one thing…no matter what would happen from now on…I will definitely protect you until we all return to our world…ne…" as soon as Haruka finished her answer, she was trying to gave Yuutarou a reassuring smile meanwhile Yuutarou himself somehow started to calm down for a little bit and smiling back at Haruka in return.

End of the flashback, on the present time…

"Haruka…you shouldn't blame yourself for what was happening back then…since I believe ensign Takagi would never want you to do so…" Chihaya muttered alone inside her heart, as she remembered clearly on how a single fort-class BETA was appearing for all the sudden in front the retreating forces, or to be exact right in front of Haruka and Yuutarou back then. It was also when the panicked Haruka unable to fight back as Yuutarou shielded the incoming attack from the said fort-class by taking the killing blow himself. It was when Chihaya gritted her teeth in frustration and anger as she realized on how she was still unable to do anything to help her best friend to overcome or at the very least easing her pain. She could only stood there back then, frozen in fear after she saw the crippled Type-77 Gekishin in metallic cobalt blue UN colour scheme that was previously piloted by Yuutarou Takagi; the very grandson of Haruka as well herself and everyone else's director back in their own world. Haruka screamed and wailing in anguish, as again Chihaya could only stood motionless, unable to do anything.

"I…if only I could react a bit faster and not to get distracted by my own personal thought…but now, let me at least do something to protect you…" Chihaya closed her eyes for a moment before she later on turned her attention swiftly at the incoming pantheon-class DAMONs in front of her. It was when her very own F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki stood between Haruka's immobile Fighting Falcon senjutsuki and the incoming DAMON hordes, as Chihaya readying her pair of AMWS-21 combat systems while in the same time readying herself to expend the last remaining ammunition she had left with her. It might be the only thing she could do at the moment to made an amend over her failure to protect both Haruka and Yuutarou back then, although Chihaya realized fully deep down inside her heart over the fact she could only accomplish a little to almost nothing with her current state of her own Fighting Falcon senjutsuki as well as her own self.

"Haruka…at least let me try to protect you this time instead…in return to everything that you have done to me, since in the end you are like a family for me…so…please stay alive…"

However before Chihaya could ever begin her diversionary assault, a single humanoid fighting machine was flying toward her position in incredible high-speed manoeuvring that could even rival Type-04 Shiranui Second's very own maximum manoeuvring flying speed. It was when the said humanoid fighting machine quickly deployed its main armament in which happens to be the very same Jötunheimr Carver combat system before starting to rain the pantheon-class DAMON hordes with massive amount of metal and plasma energy projectile hails simultaneously. "Is that…acting lieutenant Takamachi's Gespenst Haken…? No, the colour is a darker version of metallic cobalt blue ESUN paintjob instead of metallic ebony colour of Gespenst Haken as far as I could remember…and it is also sleeker compare to Gespenst Haken itself…" as Chihaya could only stared in awe, the said mysterious humanoid fighting machine landed right in front of Chihaya as its pilot decided to establish contact to the legendary songstress-Eishi of the Mondenkind squadron herself.

"It has been a long time second lieutenant Kisaragi…how is the situation here?" it was when Chihaya finally could take a long deep breath and sighed in relieve as soon as she realized the identity of the mysterious humanoid fighting machine's pilot in front of her. "Indeed it has been quite a while acting lieutenant Takamachi…although I never expect you to be here, moreover piloting an unregistered new unit…" as soon as Chihaya finished her reply and greeting, Ave was only smiling back in return before answering her question afterward. "We have important meeting to attend here and in the same time I also happen to try to gather more valuable combat data for this new RPT-007S Gesterben myself while Gespenst Haken is still currently undergoing heavy maintenance and extensive upgrade back in Mid…by the way, I don't think it would be a good time for casual conversation like this…behind you…is that second lieutenant Amami…?" as soon as Ave finished his answer, he quickly asked Chihaya to update him with the current situation in front of them, as Chihaya was only remain silent for a while before she gave her reply in which happens to be something that Ave never look forward to hear.

"Yes, it is Haruka…although unfortunately acting lieutenant Takamachi…her post-traumatic syndrome disorder seems returning back…" as soon as second lieutenant Chihaya Kisaragi finished her answer, Ave was only remain silent for a while before he decided to ask Reinforce Eins a favour. "Reinforce…could you bypass the security lock on Amami's Fighting Falcon? If you could do that…please activate the suggestive hypnosis program that I would be uploading to her senjutsuki's main OS now…and also, after second lieutenant Kisaragi retrieve her to the safety, I will be controlling her Fighting Falcon via slave mode…" as soon as Ave finished her instructed, Reinforce Eins quickly nodded back in affirmative before her tiny hologram appearance disappeared instantly from the said young Enforcer's eyes. It was when Ave returned his attention back to Chihaya before he gave the legendary songstress-Eishi of 765-Pro his instruction as well.

"Second lieutenant Kisaragi, as soon as Reinforce disable the safety lock of Amami's Fighting Falcon, I want you to retrieve her and retreat to Wolfram…I already inform commander Yagami in advance over your would be emergency arrival as Special Duty Section 6's medical team will be ready to take care Amami for emergency medical treatment…" as soon as Ave finished his instruction, Chihaya quickly asked the older young Enforcer back as she was in reality feel totally disagree for leaving him alone in the battlefield. "I couldn't do that acting lieutenant Takamachi…aside from retrieving Haruka, but leaving you alone here would be a suicide and I don't think Haruka would be happy if she heard that later…" before Chihaya could finish her reply/ argument, Ave quickly gave her a serious look from his stare and answering back with an answer in which Chihaya totally hate to hear.

"I'm sorry second lieutenant Chihaya Kisaragi…but this is not only a mere request…this is an order…"

Chihaya could only grit her teeth in frustration before she reluctantly nodded back at Ave and saluted. It was also when Reinforce Eins finished from disabling Haruka's Fighting Falcon's safety lock and ejecting its cockpit block automatically. "Meister Ave…is your decision is somehow for the best…" Reinforce Eins started to question Ave's decision, as the said young Enforcer himself could only took another deep breath and sighed before smiling at his faithful Unison Device (Unity Knight) in front of him. "Not something that I would love to say or do, however in this kind of situation…I believe this decision would be the best in which I could come up with…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, Reinforce Eins was only remain silent and closing her eyes for a few seconds before in the end gave her answer back to her beloved surrogate Lord in front of her.

"Regardless to any decision that you choose…I will always be on your side to support you meister Ave…now, it seems second lieutenant Chihaya Kisaragi have just finished from extracting second lieutenant Haruka Amami…" Reinforce gave her answer back at the young Enforcer in front of her while in the same time smiling gently at him like always as well. It was when Ave nodded back before he gave his reply back at Reinforce Eins. "It seems the suggestive hypnosis program is working perfectly fine to calm Amami down from her current unstable emotional mental state…Reinforce, could you begin the procedure to bypass and uninstall Amami's Fighting Falcon's main XM3 Operating System and replace it by installing the update version of TC-OS ver.7.02 so I could control it on slave mode via my Gesterben unit…?" Ave asked in his reply before Reinforce Eins quickly answering back to her surrogate Lord's reply/ question just before.

"It will take three to five minutes…would such time frame be sufficient for you meister Ave…?" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her enquiry, the young Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi was only smiling back at his faithful Unison Device before he in the end nodded back in affirmative as well.

"It won't be as easy as controlling both Nacht and Abend since those two were possessing sentient Artificial Intelligences…however, I don't think I would find any problem on controlling Amami's Fighting Falcon as well…since I am also definitely stronger than that day…the day when I realize my own limitation…" as soon as Ave finished his own inner monologue, both of his retina colour starting to change from dark emerald green crystal into platinum rainbow spectrum colour, as he started to control the interface of Amami's Fighting Falcon in its slave mode directly. In the meantime Reinforce Eins was only remain silent as she finished the installation process for TC-OS ver.7.02 on Amami's Fighting Falcon, as she was only smiling and muttered alone inside her heart.

"So in the end…meister Ave is also becoming Innovator after his involvement in many different cases, incidents and adventures across countless different timeline and possibilities out there…meister Hayate, please don't worry since meister Ave is definitely becoming stronger…far stronger than before…even though he might not even realize it himself…as for me…I will always be on his side to help, assist and support him…since meister Ave is also an important person for me as well…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her inner monologue, she stared at the young Enforcer in front of her before her deep crystal burgundy eyes met with Ave's eyes. "Is there anything wrong Reinforce…?" the young Enforcer asked, as Reinforce Eins gently shook her head before answering his question afterward.

"Everything is fine meister Ave…please don't worry about anything at the moment since I will be helping you by using my very best capability…in the meantime, please just focus yourself on the incoming enemies in which would be arriving in around three minutes from six o'clock direction…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her answer, Ave's Personal Trooper RPT-007S Gesterben's sensor started to give him warning signals over the incoming six rhino fort-class DAMONs. "Thanks Reinforce! Now, shall we give them a red carpet welcome then?" as soon as Ave finished his reply, he was quickly positioning Amami's F-16C Fighting Falcon on the right side from his Gesterben, as the said Fighting Falcon senjutsuki itself starting to arm itself with a pair of AMWS-21 combat systems in order to provide Ave and Reinforce Eins with significant additional support fire. It was when Reinforce Eins decided to give her beloved surrogate Lord another reminder.

"Unlike Gespenst Haken…Gesterben is just a streamlined model based from the aforementioned Personal Trooper unit just before…because of that please don't act carelessly meister Ave, since we don't have enough data to determine whether Gesterben's Zol Orihalconium and E-Carbon composite armour plates could withstand the same amount of damage as Gespenst Haken itself…so again…please be careful…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her reminder, the young Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi himself was only smiling back at his beloved Unison Device before he answered back at her question just before. "Please don't worry Reinforce, since I would be using Gesterben according to how it mean to be used on fighting against its enemies…and I won't be careless like how I fought those terrorists and BETA creatures back in Alternative and Unlimited world…" Ave finished his answer as in the same time he was also smiling at Reinforce Eins in order to reassure his beloved Unison Device that he would be more careful in his upcoming fight.

"I always believe in you meister Ave, and because of that…I will be doing my best to close the performance gap between Gesterben and Gespenst Haken in order to ensure you can fight to the fullest of your fighting capabilities as well in the end…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her reply, Ave was only laughed before he grinned at Reinforce Eins in which currently having an appearance as tiny hologram version of her similar on how she would be seen when she was performing Unison-in with her former dearest Lord; meister Hayate Yagami herself. "Gesterben isn't weaker when you compare it to Gespenst Haken…since it just merely a streamlined version of Gespenst Haken itself with an emphasize to high-speed long, middle and close quarter combat altogether…similar to any multirole senjutsuki such as the original Type-94 Shiranui or JAS-39 Gripen…so, everything will definitely be fine since we're going to prove it now…don't you agree Reinforce…?" as soon as Ave finished his reply this time around, he quickly deploy his Gesterben's Jötunheimr Carver together with its mounted carver blade was being activated in the same time as well.

"I do agree with you meister Ave…although we better talk about it later since those enemies are finally here…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her reminder, Ave quickly nodded back in affirmative at his beloved Unison Device in front of him before his Personal Trooper RPT-007S Gesterben unit started to open fire toward the incoming six rhino fort-class DAMONs in front of them.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
